Viaje a Enra
by Kaito J
Summary: Esta es la continuación de "La rubia que me ama". Una orden antigua de asesinos ha atentado contra Naruto. La búsqueda por la orden lleva a Naruto e Ino a una tierra infernal, donde los secretos y la guerra han perdurado por siglos, y solo queda desolación en la lejanía.
1. Fiesta

**Fiesta**

* * *

-Lo prometido es deuda, y esta deuda me la aviento por simple vanidad.

-Si hay algo que motiva a Kaito son los comentarios, los usa como inspiración y como motivante para sus historias. Muchas veces que no tiene ideas para iniciar un fic, recurre a leer los comentarios de sus otros fics. De allí, y gracias a que muchos pidieron continuación para este fic, en sus dos vertientes (final NaruIno y Final NaruSakuIno) fue que se decidió continuar ambos al mismo tiempo. Esto acompañado de un fic que se escribe tambien en estas fechas, fuera del circulo de Naruto.

-Muchos dirán que ya no tengo inventiva para fics nuevos. A eso respondo... que es verdad, se me acabaron las ideas para nuevos fics T_T

-No por eso la creatividad ha dejado de fluir. Es por ello que aqui continuamos con este fic: La rubia que me ama.

Fiesta

Un tiempo pasó desde esa fiesta en la colina, donde Naruto e Ino formalizaran su relación. La vida bien parecía ser normal, en el modo normal de un shinobi. De la aldea escondida entre las cenizas llegaban sobres de papel dirigidos directamente a "el que heredará la voluntad del fuego". En esos sobres había varios documentos de avance, fotografías, pagos de la deuda adquirida por la nueva aldea y, superior a los demás documentos, una carta para Naruto, donde Sasuke contaba a su particular manera el cómo se desarrollaba la aldea en todo su esplendor. Las tardes de viernes, él la pasaba sentado en casa, leyendo al lado de Ino los avances de su mejor amigo. Él estaba sentado en el suelo de su casa, y ella arrodillada, apoyada en los hombros de su amado. Ino, por supuesto, le agradaba escuchar de Sasuke, pero más le agradaba saber que no parecía tener intensiones de traicionar la confianza de aquel a quien amaba.

–"…Se puede decir que estamos desarrollando un gobierno similar al que había dentro del sector Uchiha –Naruto leía la carta de Sasuke en voz alta, para enterar a Ino de lo que ocurría con su compañero de generación–. Quisiera saber si existe alguien en la aldea que pueda ayudarme con este asunto. Si es así, desearía me pusieras al tanto. Yo mandaré a uno de los halcones que me cedió Konoha para recoger la carta con tu respuesta".

–Curioso. Me comentabas sobre un manual de procedimientos de ley Uchiha…

–Algo por el estilo. "Sin mucho más que contar, me despido. Seguiremos adelante: Sasuke Uchiha". Es curioso que esté estudiando la forma de ser un Kage. Quizás los dos llegaremos a serlo al mismo tiempo.

–¿Qué te dice que Karin no lo será primero? –Naruto volvió su mirada a su dama, con una sonrisita tranquila y los ojos cerrados–. Recibiendo un beso en la frente de ella.

–Tú y tu feminismo. Supongo que pronto llegarán las peticiones de misiones a su aldea… construida en el castillo destruido de Orochimaru. Comienzo a pensar que deberíamos ayudarlos.

–Trato de no ser imparcial, pero ¿Por qué ayudarlos a ellos y no a las otras aldeas?

–Además de por ser mi amigo, tal vez porque me convendría tenerlo a mi lado como un aliado. Nunca sabes cuándo debes tener al enemigo potencial de tu lado.

–No lo estimas mucho, ¿Verdad?

–Sasuke es muy impulsivo, cualidad que tal vez compartimos, pero además es muy voluble y susceptible a complots. También es muy específico y vengativo. No sé cómo se las arreglará Karin para estar con él.

–Pronto necesitará aldeanos. ¿Crees que pueda obtener algunos así nada más?

–Como sea, tiene mi apoyo, y por añadidura el apoyo de una aldea en el futuro.

–De por sí los ancianos buscan cualquier excusa para iniciar una guerra con ellos, puede que te vean como miembro de un complot en contra de la aldea. Cualquier cosita y ellos estarán allí para impedir que seas Hokage.

–Podría pasar de todo de aquí a mi nombramiento.

–¿Si? ¿Qué podría pasar?

–Podría ser padre.

Estas palabras hicieron un tambor del corazón de Ino. Poco a poco tomó a Naruto por el cuello, abrazándolo y acercándose cada vez más al cuello del chico, que con cada segundo sentía el calor de este abrazo, notando un ligero temblor en sus manos y sonriendo con cada vez más alegría.

–Lo dije en voz alta, ¿cierto?

–¿Mamá? ¿Yo una madre?

Ino no podía lidiar con esta sorpresa. Apoyando su cuerpo sobre el de Naruto, ella comenzó a besarle el cuello al rubio.

–¡Eres increíble, Naruto! –Dijo con una emoción tal que se camuflaba con unas cuantas lágrimas–. Apenas concebí la idea de que tú y yo estamos comprometidos en matrimonio, ahora vienes y me metes en la cabeza la idea de procrear a nuestro hijo.

–A su tiempo, claro. Considerando lo mucho que cuidas tu cuerpo…

–Muchos sacrificios se hacen en la vida por un hijo, el primero siempre es la figura. No me importa quedar como tenga que quedar… siempre que sea una niña.

–¿Una niña?

–Si es varón, te recriminaré haberme arruinado mi hermosa figura.

Naruto se dio la vuelta, abrazando a Ino y recostándose en el suelo con ella aún prendida a su cuello. Con sus manos le tomaba de la cintura, motivándola a recostarse sobre él.

–¿Sabes? De alguna forma, supuse que me dirías eso.

Y en un beso seductor, Naruto tomó a su prometida por un largo rato, suspendiendo todo lo que hasta antes de la llegada de la carta de Sasuke estaban haciendo. A su alrededor había unas cuantas maletas, cajas y bolsas, con las pertenecías de Ino transportadas desde su habitación. En los muros, algunos cuadros vacíos que él prometió llenar de imágenes de ellos dos, y en la cama un paquete obsequiado por la familia Yamanaka para Naruto: Un kimono negro para ese evento que se estaba preparando.

Toda la aldea estaba invitada a la fiesta más importante desde el matrimonio del primer Hokage. El héroe de la cuarta guerra estaba comprometido, con la doncella más hermosa de su generación. La noticia no se hizo esperar, y muchas fueron las solicitudes a la Hokage para participar en la fiesta. Y pese a cualquier palabra de Lady Tsunade, Konoha estaba preparando todo cuanto se necesitaba para tener una fiesta local. Cuando la pareja estaba junta, era felicitada por los aldeanos y guerreros que le rodeaban. La boda habíase pactado para dentro de un mes, y a ese tiempo todos estaban expectantes de la ceremonia. La misma señora Yamanaka estaba de un lado a otro, revisando que los detalles más pequeños estuvieran al día. No es secreto que muchas sastrerías, cristalerías, mueblerías y terrazas habían ofrecido sus servicios. Este era el motivo por el que la señora Yamanaka no podía siquiera cerrar los ojos durante el día, revisando catalogos de productos, colores de mantelería, oferta de servicio, menú, recepción, invitaciones… Todo cuanto podía para que este día fuese perfecto. Sin embargo, en su apuro por los pequeños detalles, había dejado pasar uno enorme: el novio.

Naruto siempre estaba encerrado en la oficina del hokage, por lo que eran pocas las veces que podía participar en esto de la boda. Con la mudanza de Ino a casa de Naruto, había estado preparando, reparando y adaptando la casa para ella, pues, bien está decirlo, Naruto había estado viviendo humildemente durante mucho tiempo. Es esta humildad, que es necesario decir raya en el pecado de la pereza, la que no había causado su ausencia en los preparativos de la ceremonia. Apenas el día anterior, en ausencia de Ino, se había probado el traje de novio (tradicional japonés). Su ausencia en los preparativos fue cubierta por Sakura, quien conocía mejor a Naruto que nadie más. Combinando los conceptos, Yamanaka-Haruno-Boda-Tarjeta de cre… perdón, gastos de ceremonia, daba como resultado un día de compras entre las dos.

Ya sé lo que muchos creen: estereotipo femenino de compras (KAEDE: no, yo pensaba que eres demasiado afeminado para escribir esto). Aun cuando no me lo tomen enserio, a Sakura le encantaba salir de compras, salir a buscar medicinas… en general le gustaba salir a cualquier lado acompañada de alguno de sus amigos. Esta ocasión sentía que debía estar al lado de ella, su mejor y más antigua amiga. Además, Ino ya la había considerado comprarle su cambio de ropa a usar en ese día.

Pasaban por el sector de sastrería, Las dos, acompañadas de la señora Yamanaka y de Mebuki Haruno, recorrían el sector textil, revisando aparadores para elegir el vestido adecuado, el vestido apropiado y el traje de novia ideal para el evento. No es de extrañar que Sakura fuera la dama de honor, lo que además de ser un honor se volvía una especie de castigo para ella.

–¿Estas segura que puedes ser la dama de honor, Sakura?

–¿Por qué lo pregunta, señora Yamanaka?

–No lo sé, es posible que tengas ciertos sentimientos encontrados. Tu e Ino siempre han sido "rivales de amores". Primero con el joven Sasuke y luego con el joven Naruto. Apenas puedo creer que puedan sobrellevar su rivalidad ahora.

–Descuide, señora. Naruto es mi mejor amigo. Lo último que deseo es hacerle mal. Ino fue a quien él eligió, y yo debo respetarlo. Además, ya vendrá una oportunidad para mí, en algún momento.

–Si, tal vez. En fin, te agradezco que vengas a acompañarnos en la elección del vestido de Novia. Y te agradecería que le ayudaras a vestirse el día que lo necesite.

–No tenga cuidado, esta margarita estará presentable el día que el zorro se la lleve.

–Margarita y zorro. Me recuerda esa fabula que nos leía la instructora de pequeñas. ¿Tú la recuerdas?

–Hum, "Había una vez un zorro que caminaba por el campo, buscando una presa de la cual poderse alimentar. A lo lejos vio una gallina, la que al saber que estaba cerca se echó a correr. El zorro ya estaba a punto de alcanzarle cuando cayó al suelo, tropezando con una raíz que en su paso se metio. Al levantar la vista, la gallina se había escapado. El zorro la rastreo por un largo rato, y por fin fue a encontrarla en la cima de un barranco pedregoso. Para él era imposible escalar, pero no haciendo caso a eso comenzó a subir con ahínco, brincando de roca en roca en silencio. A mitad del camino, una flor de hermosa la única flor entre todas las rocas llamó su atención. El zorro podía ver a la gallina en lo alto, pero la flor le llamó tanto la atención que dejó de seguir a su presa. Tratando de llegar a esa flor, El zorro resbaló, cayendo hasta el fondo y lesionándose una pata. Lamiendose la herida, el zorro elevó nuevamente la mirada, y no permitiendo que el dolor hablara le dirigió una sonrisa a la flor.

–Tan linda, que merece ser inalcanzable. Moraleja: Dejar de perseguir una meta por algo tan impropio como la belleza al final tendrá consecuencias". La moraleja no me gustó mucho, pero yo misma escribí mi propia moraleja: mientras nos esforcemos por llegar a un punto, aun cuando no lo logremos, debemos alegrarnos por haberlo intentado. Me agrada, porque me recuerda mucho a Naruto, y su esfuerzo por lograr lo imposible.

–Sí. Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo lo logra. ¡WAAA!

Ino se acercó pronto al aparador de una tienda de vestidos, ubicando un vestido turquesa que le encantó.

–Sakura, ya encontramos tu vestido.

–Pero no es rojo.

–Exacto. Si pude convencer a Naruto de usar un traje de novio negro en lugar de uno Naranja, puedo convencerte a ti. Además, este iría mejor con tus ojos que uno rojo.

Sakura miró nuevamente el vestido, reflejándose en el aparador como si de verdad lo estuviera usando. Principalmente se encontró con un ligero inconveniente: talla. El vestido estaba expuesto en un maniquí copa b, mientras que Sakura…

–No me quedará. Necesito aumentar de peso para ello.

–No deberías, te vez bien.

–Ino –Sakura se señalaba su pecho, dándole a entender–. Será un reto vestirnos. Ninguna somos especialmente agraciadas en ese sentido.

–Bueno, Naruto no se quejó al respecto.

–¡¿Disculpa?! –La señora Yamanaka reaccionó con cierta molestia. Por un momento, Ino olvidó que estaba con la madre de las dos, causándose ella misma el bochorno de su vida.

–¡No me refiero a eso, sino que…!

–Ino, no podrás mentir a una Yamanaka y lo sabes. Puedo recoger la información necesaria si deseo hacerlo. Así que será mejor que me lo confieses ahora. ¿Naruto te ha tocado en algún momento?

–¿La verdad? –La señora Yamanaka juntó sus manos en sello Serpiente–. Bueno, la verdad es que no quiso hacerlo. Los dos… desencadenamos esa reacción que nos llevó a los dos a compartir más de lo que podíamos compartir por encima de la ropa –La señora Yamanaka rompió el sello de serpiente, algo perturbada por lo que había escuchado. Sin embargo, el clan tenía por objetivo principal el espionaje, por lo que muchos de los familiares en el pasado habían roto el celibato por causa de la obtención de información importante.

–Al menos fue reciproco. Odiaría que mi hija hubiera sido obligada a mantener relaciones con un chico, lo ame o no –de pronto vino a la cabeza una duda que podría causar cierto cambio en la vida de Ino– Hija, ¿hay posibilidad de que estés embarazada?

–Bueno, posibilidad como todo en la vida. Pero… creo que no es así en esta ocasión. Ha pasado un tiempo, y lo único que me ha dado asco es la forma como Naruto suele dejar la mesa tras de comer.

–¿Segura?

–Mamá, soy una kunoichi médico, con un cuerpo de envidia y poco tiempo para organizar mi boda. Un hijo… aunque soñado, no está en mis planes inmediatos.

Ino tomó a Sakura por los hombros y comenzó a empujarla al interior de la casa de moda, huyendo de su madre que solo podía sentirse molesta por la forma como su hija vivía su vida.

Era tiempo de fiesta, Y tsunade era la encargada de acabarse… digo, degustar los vinos que se ofrecerían en la fiesta. Para ello las mejores casas de vino se reunieron en Konoha, la mayoría agradecidos con el héroe de la cuarta guerra ninja. Con buenos sommelier a su cargo, Tsunade, seriamente, probó una y cada una de las muestras de vino que le ofrecieron. Aunque sabía catar el vino de manera correcta, ella siempre dejaba de lado la parte de escupir el vino, pues muchos de ellos eran tan exquisitos que terminaba tragando el buqué. Gracias a kami, con ella estaban los maestros de la academia, viendo por su bienestar, y vaya que le hizo falta al final.

Fueron los sommelier profesionales los que, combinando el vino con los alimentos acordaron el vino adecuado para la boda, mientras que Tsunade… habiendo caído como papel mojado, fue sentada en una banca. Una hora después de caer derrotada por Baco, llegó Naruto, revisando el manual de procedimientos del antiguo sector Uchiha.

–Tsunade, creo haberlo encontrado, pero es acerca de los procedimientos civiles de la época pre Konoha, y hablan… ¿Qué demonios le pasó?

–Exactamente lo que esperábamos –dijo Shizune (si, ella es la sombra de Tsunade, debe estar cerca de ella)–. Las casas de vinos de todo el imperio trajeron sus mejores vinos para ofrecértelos por motivo de tu boda. La señora Tsunade probó todos, y aquí la vez.

–¿Qué no sabe que combinar el alcohol es malo para la salud?

–Déjame en paz, niño entrometido. Solo fueron vinos. Mañana vendrá el sake, para brindar en la noche cuando te atarán la correa y no te dejarán vivir por tu cuenta. Recuerdo que Jiraiya una vez me ofreció vivir a mi lado, sin compromisos ni relaciones, pero vivir a mi lado. Obvio lo rechacé porque me parecía aburrido. No esperaba que mi vida fuera más aburrida estando sola, sin alguien con quien compartir logros, derrotas y una copa de vino. Extraño a ese viejo rabo verde, pero lo quisiera de vuelta.

–¿Crees que se ponga bien? –preguntó Naruto a Shizune.

–La he visto peor. Tal vez solo tenga una muy fuerte resaca, pero nada fuera de la resistencia de la diosa de las pociones.

–Ya veo. Bueno, le preguntaré después. ¿Qué hay con esto del vino?

–¿De verdad estás interesado?

–Pero claro que estoy interesado, es mi boda. Y como Tsunade está… en letargo etílico, no creo que me pueda enseñar algo más ahora mismo. Por lo que puedo salir temprano hoy. Le encargue a Tsunade que probara los vinos y eligiera uno. ¿Quiénes son los afortunados?

–Nosotros, mi señor –avanzó un sujeto de edad avanzada y barba prominente, un sujeto delgado juven y alto y un sujeto de piel oscura bastante fornido (De la aldea de la nube, he de suponer).

–Mis felicitaciones. Ustedes serán los encargados de brindarle felicidad a nuestra fiesta. Les agradezco mucho –Naruto bajó la cabeza en señal de respeto y agradecimiento.

–Mi señor, usted no debería…

–Dejemos eso del "Heroe fantoche de Konoha". Solo hice lo que cualquiera en mi lugar hubiese hecho –Naruto volvió su rostro a los sommelier designados por Lady Tsunade–. ¿Qué vino eligieron?

–Este vino, un vino tinto que irá muy bien con el filete. Además, para aquellos que eligieron pescado este exquisito vino blanco. Y como aperitivo un vino espumoso que será el deleite de sus invitados.

–Nuestros invitados. Entonces no se diga más, necesitaremos cantidades exorbitantes de vino. Manden a la oficina del Hokage sus honorarios y me encargaré de que sean pagados.

–¿Señor? ¿A las oficinas del Hokage? ¿No pensará pagar con el dinero del pueblo, o si?

–Si les pido que las manden allí, es porque por lo general estoy encerrado en esa oficina. Tranquilos, yo mismo les pagaré con mis ahorros.

–No será suficiente –dijo una voz que reconocía. Un caballero de cabello largo y rubio, edad madura y de agradable trato tomó a Naruto por los hombros–Naruto será parte de nuestra familia ahora, y el clan Yamanaka no lo dejará meterse en problemas financieros si inmediatamente después mi hija se va a vivir con él.

–Buen punto. Dividamos el gasto.

Inoichi guio a su yerno por las calles de Konoha, charlando un poco con él de su hija. Como buen padre preocupado por su retoño, había algunas cosas que quería aclarar antes de que la tomara únicamente para él, por el resto de su vida.

–…Ino ha sido un poco especial en sus alimentos. Es común que procure comer poco o bien elegido para cuidar su figura. Honestamente me gustaría que tuviera un poco más de cuerpo. ¿Qué piensas tú?

–Según mis derechos civiles, puedo evitar responder esa pregunta.

–Descuida. Puedes hablar conmigo. Además, no hace falta que me lo digas. Te he visto, mirándola con cada mirada posible. La mirada de ternura, la de confianza, la de sorpresa, la de cómplice y, en lo personal mi favorita, la de deseo. No por nada ella siempre fue la más linda de su generación.

–Sí, pero no es agradable hablar con el padre de la chica que amas sobre su propia intimidad. Siendo quien es usted, podría licuarme el cerebro solo por un simple comentario fuera de lugar.

–Claro que lo haría, pero no licuaría el cerebro de un rival. Haría que su vida fuera tan miserable como fuera mi posibilidad: pesadillas, dolores de cabeza insoportables, conexiones erróneas mente-cuerpo, incluso la falta de capacidad sensorial al punto de dejarlo paralitico, ciego, sordo y mudo. Pronto desearía la muerte. Pero a ti no podría hacerte eso, no te preocupes –Naruto estaba blanco, tembloroso y por poco llorando sangre–. Como sea, ¿estas emocionado por la fiesta?

–Emocionado no sería suficiente. Desde que tengo memoria, no ha habido jamás un evento que pueda compararse ni de lejos con lo que sucederá esta ocasión: ni siquiera los festivales tradicionales suelen tener a nuestra aldea así de atenta.

Naruto miraba hacia el fondo de la calle, notando al pueblo feliz y activo por esta ocasión. Todos estaban organizando cada aspecto: desde el vestido o traje que usarían hasta los adornos en las calles. Algunos planeaban en grupo la ruta que Naruto e Ino debían tomar antes de la ceremonia religiosa, otros estaban recibiendo las invitaciones para quienes fueron invitados del exterior de la aldea, muchos otros estaban preparando espectáculos para lucir en esa fiesta, y los amigos de Naruto esperaban al final de la calle, organizando el sitio, los asientos correspondientes para cada uno. Todos ellos tratando de obtener el mejor asiento posible, y por consecuencia peleándose por los lugares.

–¡El clan Inuzuka ha sido de los más unidos al clan Yamanaka, y yo fui de los primeros amigos de Naruto!

–¡Pues el clan Akimichi ha sido parte de la formación de tres clanes de konoha desde tiempos inmemoriales! ¡Ino me dará la razón, y seré el padrino de argollas!

–¡No puedo creer que sean tan inmaduros! –Dijo Tenten–. ¡Ah! ¡Alli viene Naruto! ¡Pronto sabremos a quien le dará el mejor lugar en la ceremonia! –Tenten fue corriendo hasta Naruto, acompañada de Lee y Hinata, los tres con una sonrisa pintada en sus labios–. ¡Naruto!

–Creo que estoy en problemas.

–Si. Tienes problemas.

Juntando sus manos, Inoichi desapareció dejando a Naruto solo con sus amigos. Estos pronto le alcanzaron para aclarar ciertos puntos que debía tratar. Y esto solo era la primer disputa de la temporada.

.

.

.

Una vez entregado el ... decimonoveno episodio, tengo que colocar las reglas.

1\. los episodios se trabajaran uno por semana, lo que no siempre significa que se publiquen en esta periodicidad.

2\. Siempre se interconectará, lo que quiere decir que saldrá uno de este seguido de uno del otro fic, por lo que recomiendo seguir uno para que las tramas no se crucen.

3\. Prometido: ambas historias, aunque tengan similitudes, no tendrán la misma trama, haciendo que este sea un universo diferente del de la otra.

4\. Los comentarios despectivos serán ignorados. Respeto para quienes en esta historia ponen tiempo, esfuerzo y dinero (entiéndase pastillas para el dolor de cabeza por lluvia de ideas).

5\. Si el fic les gustó, añadirlo a favoritos, dejar un comentario, recomiendenlo. Permitan que mi trabajo sea leído por otras personas. De verdad me ayudaría mucho más que si yo ganase dinero con esto. Kaede y Kaito, nos leeremos después.


	2. Intermedio

Mucho ha pasado en mi vida. Para aquellos que se sorprendieron de leer sobre una nueva acompañante, ella es Kaede. Es mi pareja por el momento y me ha apoyado mucho en este y otros proyectos. Hoy... camino al día del amor y la amistad... no estamos muy bien que digamos. Intentaré recuperar su cariño, pero hasta entonces, les dejo un nuevo capitulo.

INTERMEDIO

Con el poco tiempo libre que tenía Naruto tras de la conclusión de sus labores, comenzó a discutir con la mayoría de sus amigos, jóvenes procedentes de la generación de Naruto, y tres más de la generación anterior a esa. Todos con el dilema e intensión de conseguir el visto bueno de Naruto para ser el padrino de bodas, de cualquier cosa, de la boda de Naruto. Todo el grupo se le dejó ir al rubio, que no pudo siquiera darse la vuelta para correr cuando el Kusarifundo (cadena) de Tenten ya le tenía pescado del cuello, sin mencionar el porrazo que se diera al caer.

–Por todos los… ¡¿Qué carajos están haciendo?! –Naruto logró liberarse de la cadena justo después de caer.

–Es bueno verte, hermano del alma –Kiba le ayudó a levantarse del suelo, Hinata le sacudió un poco el polvo y tenten recogió su cadena–. Es bueno encontrarte, así podemos sacarnos de esta duda que nos carcome el alma. ¿Puedes decirle a este montón de convenencieros, aferrados a la falacia, el nombre de quien será tu padrino en la boda que estas próximo a sopesar?

–Kiba, no serás tú.

–Ino y yo lo platicamos ya, y el padrino será Kakashi-sensei.

–Espera, ¿Por qué tu maestro y no el de ella? –Preguntó Tenten, lo que molestó un poco a Shikamaru

–¿Es en serio, Tenten? Asuma Sensei lleva muerto ya demasiado tiempo.

–¡Oh! Lo siento.

–Descuida. Mucho pensamos sobre que fuera Tsunade, pero ya me la imagino tomada, de pie frente al micrófono cantando en lugar de dando el discurso. La verdad, no es una buena imagen para nuestra hokage.

–Hum, Naruto –Hinata se atrevió a dirigir la palabra ahora que nadie estaba reclamando sobre una participación especial–. Perdona si… mi atrevimiento… ¿Puedes decirnos quienes serán las damas de honor?

–Descuida, Hinata. Tú serás una de ellas.

–¡En serio!

–Mi gran amiga y quien más veces me ha salvado de la muerte. ¿Por qué no podrías ser una de mis invitadas de honor?

Hinata lo abrazó intempestivamente agradecida por el enorme cariño de Naruto hacia ella. Naruto le respondió el abraso sonriendo como quien le responde un abrazo a su hermana menor.

–Bueno, el padrino real y responsable de ti es Kakashi, ¿Quién será…?

–¿La madrina? Ino ha dicho que le gustaría que fuera Kurenai-sensei. Dice que se lo debe a su maestro, que quien pudo haber sido su esposa fuese la madrina de nuestra boda. Ahora, aquí está el problema principal. Ino ha determinado que la dama de honor sea Sakura, y Kiba y Hinata los padrinos de argollas.

Kiba saltó de alegría sabiendo que así había obtenido un lugar en la vida marital de Naruto.

–¡Sí! ¡Se los dije! ¡Soy uno de los mejores amigos de Naruto. No puedo quedar sin mi merecido lugar en SU boda.

–Kiba…

–Sí, claro.

–Cabe aclarar que están todos invitados.

–Bueno, si –Chouji comenzó a charlar con Naruto mientras este les decía a todos con la mano que lo siguieran en una caminata–. Eso está claro, todos invitados y algunos te ayudaremos de forma material. Pero, queremos ser partícipes especiales de tu día, Naruto. No puedes dejarnos fuera a todos.

–Bueno, tal vez pensemos un poco en otra clase de padrinos. El primer hijo, por ejemplo.

De inmediato fue atacado nuevamente por el grupo, incluyendo a Kiba que también deseaba ser el padrino del primer hijo. Las discusiones hicieron que Naruto cayera de frente al suelo, Siendo atacado ahora por Kiba, que decidiera encimarse sobre él como una variante de juego, seguido por el resto de ellos dejando a Chouji en el cenit, aplastándolos a todos y dejando a Naruto con la necesidad de salir por aire por la enorme presión ejercida sobre su pecho. Apenas sacó la cabeza, los zapatos de una mujer se pusieron frente a él. Al elevar un poco la mirada se encontró con la mujer que aceptara compartir su vida con él a partir de ahora.

–No bien sales de tu oficina te metes en problemas, ¿verdad, Naruto?

–Ino.

Los amigos de la generación del bosque de la muerte comenzaron a apartarse, permitiéndole a Naruto tomar un poco de aire. Sakura e Ino le ayudaron a reincorporarse descubriendo que también allí estaban las madres de las damas.

–Señoras, muy buenos días.

–Luego charlaré contigo, Naruto –La señora Yamanaka seguía resentida por la forma como Naruto decidió expresar su amor mutuo a su hija. Se retiró de escena entregándole a Naruto las compras de ese día, pasando al lado de los jóvenes que representaban la generación a la que perteneció su hija. La señora Haruno le entregó las compras que traía ella y fue a acompañar a la señora que se fue.

–¿Acaso hice algo incorrecto?

–No… bueno, sí. Luego te cuento. ¿Qué sucede aquí?

–Nos estamos peleando por un lugar en su vida –dijo Shikamaru tratando de explicarse–. Padrinos de anillos, padrinos de velación, padrinos de su primer hijo…

–Vaya, una charla interesante. Pero, ya no hay que pelear por eso. Primero, gran parte de la gente que será parte de nuestra familia sin lazos serán aquellos que han marcado una época en nuestra vida. Tal es el caso como los maestros o los compañeros de Equipo.

–Pero Kiba y Hinata…

–Kiba y Hinata son un caso especial de mi vida –dijo Naruto a la duda de Neji–. Kiba fue quizás mi primer buen amigo. Luego vinieron Shikamaru, Chouji y en demás gente. Hinata me ha salvado tantas veces la vida que prácticamente le debo más de lo que poseo y poseeré en mi existencia. Estando los dos juntos…

–Ok, bien. Pero…

–Tengan algo de Empatía –dijo Sakura–. Somos demasiada gente y tan pocos papeles protagónicos.

–Tu no deberías ser quien diga eso –Naruto abrazó a Ino por la espalda mientras Se dirigía a Sakura–. Escuché que le pedías a Tsunade ser la maestra de nuestro primer hijo.

–Si –cajum– bueno. Eso es solo porque no puedo ser su madre. Una especie de… segundo lugar…

Todos los allí reunidos pelaron los ojos ante la extraña sinceridad de Sakura, que no ocultaba su amor por Naruto, aún tan avanzada la relación de este hacia Ino. Incluso la misma rubia se sintió atacada de momento, sin que esto fuera tan grave.

–Yo.. creo que debemos regresar a nuestros propios asuntos –dijo Lee tratando de romper un poco el muro grueso que se había levantado dentre ellos, seguido por el resto de personajes que pronto abandonaron toda pelea por ser algo de Naruto solo por el hecho de estas palabras.

Sakura estaba hecha una red de nudos en la garganta, más por la pena que por la falta de palabras para excusar sus motivos para actuar de la manera como actuaba generalmente ante Ino y Naruto.

–Tal vez, debamos dejar esto un poco de lado…

–No deberías correr ahora mismo, solo porque Sakura se expresa de manera libre. Durante mucho tiempo estuviste enamorado de ella.

–La mayor parte de mi vida, de hecho. Pero eso ya fue pasado.

–¿Qué tan pasado? –preguntó Ino curiosa, lo que pronto Naruto tomó como una escena de celos. Curioso era pensar: Ino no había mostrado ni de cercas una posibilidad de sentir celos, lo que él siempre deseo de Sakura y que jamás obtuvo (ni por asomo).

–Bueno… tan solo ahora me la pienso un poco –dijo Naruto fingiendo un poco de confusión–. Te lo pongo de esta manera: Imagínate a un Hokage… Lady Tsunade fue por mucho tiempo una mujer libre con la posibilidad de apostar y beber si eso le daba gana. Hoy, siendo quien es siempre estará mal visto que ella vuelva a hacer esto.

–Pero Tsunade sigue apostando. De una forma discreta con la lotería, pero sigue haciéndolo.

–Ve. No hay mejor ejemplo.

–¿Todavía me amas, Naruto?

–Claro que sí. De una forma distinta, pero sí.

–Ya veo –Ino bajó un poco la cabeza pensativa.

–Sin embargo, mi amor por Ino es diferente –Naruto le pasó el brazo por el hombro acercándola a él–. Con ella pasaré el resto de mi vida, gustoso de cualquier cosa que venga. Y con Sakura –Repitió acción tomando a Sakura la que sonrió ante la muestra de cariño–. Pasaré la mayoría de las misiones, como siempre ha sido.

Ino le besó la mejilla a ojos cerrados con todo su corazón. En cambio Sakura lo hizo sonriendo feliz de la vida.

–Estoy segura que serán felices. Y espero poder encontrar a alguien que me pueda hacer sentir tan feliz como ustedes.

–De corazón lo deseo, frentona –dijo Ino comenzando con los apodos de cariño, lo que su amiga no recibió con buena gana.

–¿Por cierto? ¿Qué estaban haciendo las dos con sus madres?

–Buscando el vestido –dijo Ino separándose un poco de Naruto, separándolo también de su billetera–. Sabes que una dama debe presentarse como una joya el día de su boda, y más que eso, digna de ser desposada por el mejor hombre de su vida. Tu distas de ser el hombre perfecto, pero no pido más de lo que puedes ofrecerme.

–¿Y qué te puedo ofrecer yo que nadie más pueda?

–Una aventura, Naruto. Una aventura a la que quiero pertenecer.

.

ALDEA ESCONDIDA EN LAS CENIZAS

La aldea fundada por el último Uchiha ahora parecía tomar forma. Mucha gente que veía en esta nueva aldea una oportunidad de poseer una tierra para ellos asistió a su construcción para sembrar, para construir, para trabajar la tierra de mil y un maneras. Y aunque la aldea era una comunidad pequeña, ya comenzaba a parecer un pueblo. Había panaderos, cazadores, leñadores, granjeros, un líder y una primera dama. Karin era quien más esfuerzo y organización presentaba en el sitio. Trabajaba de un lado a otro tratando de tomar parte en la construcción, la edificación, la disposición de tierras y la seguridad del lugar. Para este punto se apoyaba mucho en Suigetsu, que había tomado un cargo de autoridad por ser el único espadachín de la aldea hasta ese momento. Juugo por su parte pasó a formar parte del equipo de cultivo, siendo de muy gran ayuda para el arado por su habilidad de transformación de su propia biomasa. La aldea aún no podía ser considerada una aldea ninja, pues no había mucha gente a quien instruir ni mucho menos tiempo para hacerlo.

Por su parte, Sasuke se la pasaba imitando sin querer a su amigo rubio, estudiando procedimientos para evitarse una guerra civil como en la aldea de la lluvia. Y tratando de colocar en esta nueva aldea algunos de los procesos del desaparecido sector Uchiha. No obstante muchos de los documentos de esos tiempos se perdieron, y solo se conservaban algunos que permanecieron enterrados en una capsula de tiempo que conservara el mismísimo primer Hokage dentro de las cámaras dentro del monte del mismo nombre. Al menos eso es lo que decía la carta del ave que mandase Naruto. En esta también solicitaba la presencia de algún mensajero de confianza si no era posible verlo a él. Debido a esta pequeña sugerencia, Sasuke había salido del castillo hundido de Orochimaru para localizar a sus compañeros de equipo, los de mayor confianza para él.

–Chicos, vengan un momento, necesito su ayuda –Los tres dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y acudieron al llamado del Uchiha–. Naruto ha estado buscando en su poco tiempo libre un código de procedimientos del clan Uchiha, el mismo que usaremos aquí.

–¿Qué diferencia hay entre un código estándar y un código Uchiha? –Preguntó Suigetsu.

–El apellido de mi clan, algunas reglas sancionadas más severamente y mi intensión de imponerlo.

–Vaya, entonces deberemos ir por él.

–¿Nos enviaras a uno de nosotros?

–Naruto ha sacrificado su tiempo libre buscando el manual. Lo más adecuado sería ir yo mismo por él Además, sería un ligero descanso de mis deberes en la aldea. Karin, quiero que dejes preparado todo para ir mañana al amanecer.

–Sí, Sasuke.

–¿Irá ella? ¿Por qué nosotros no?

–Lo pensé en el tiempo que me tardé en llegar aquí. Y consideré que ella debería ser quien me acompañe por diversas razones. Ella dirige la construcción, la misma que puede continuar si ella se ausenta un poco. Juugo está a cargo de la siembra y tú de la seguridad. Confío que ustedes harán un buen papel.

–Claro, si así lo crees.

Bueno, aquí lo tienen. Posiblemente sea que me estoy quedando sin talento, o que estoy en plena etapa de bloqueo. sin embargo, les juro que lo intento lo mejor que puedo. Si, sé que abandoné este fic quizás por uno o dos meses. Pero no es por falta de deseo, o por que se me hallase olvidado. Sino por que no se me ocurría como continuarlo. Todavía no tengo bien divisada la trama central.

Si el capitulo te gustó, comentarlo... en serio. Me hace mucho bien. Si no te agradó, piensas que esto se frena de momento, te pido paciencia. Si el fic te ha agradado, recomienda mi trabajo, o comienza a leer más de mis trabajos. Te agradezco que hayas llegado hasta aquí. Nos leeremos luego.


	3. Visita

-Siguiente entrega -Kaede entrega un borrador autorizado por el gran creador-. Tardamos por que nos trabamos mucho. Dos secuelas del mismo fic da de que pensar. Sobre todo cuando ambos son... prácticamente hermanos.

-A quien ha seguido esta historia, les agradezco. De verdad es motivante ver como el esfuerzo se recompensa.

-Siguiente capitulo, suficiente charla, el tiempo es oro. 3, 2, 1...

Visita

Sin haber dicho quien iría por el archivo, Sasuke y Karin se apersonaron en la entrada de Konoha. Al ver su aproximación, los guerreros anbu que estaban en la puerta comenzaron a tomar posición de guardia. Dos de los mejores guerreros pasaron a la entrada a interceptar al Uchiha. Estando a unos pasos de entrar, Los dos guerreros se interpusieron deteniéndolo solo con un gesto.

–Alto allí.

Sasuke obedeció por mera política entre aldeas hermanas. Después de todo, Konoha era su aliado más importante. Deteniéndose en seco, Sasuke se desarmó lanzando su equipo de sobrevivencia ninja y su sable, lanzándolo a la puerta.

–Vengo a visitar a Naruto. Él tiene un paquete que no pudo enviarme por falta de personal.

–Supongo que Naruto los espera.

–Algo por el estilo –Sasuke mostró el mensaje de Naruto, firmado y sellado por lady Tsunade.

–Todo está en orden. Supongo que deberemos…

–Déjenlo pasar –dijo una voz que hacía mucho el azabache no escuchaba. Esta voz era la de su maestro a cargo del desaparecido equipo 7. Kakashi ahora era un veterano de la estirpe anbu, y aunque no era quien daba las órdenes, su voz siempre era apreciada.

Al tener a su ex alumno frente a él, no pudo evitar tratar de socializar un poco, de la única forma que sabe hacerlo.

–Hola –Kakashi levantó una mano a 90º. Esta acción le trajo ciertos recuerdos a Sasuke, los que solo externó con una semi sonrisa (de esas que solo pueden verse en un perfil del rostro).

–Has envejecido.

–Considerando que mi cabello ya era blanco, supongo que no hay mucha diferencia. Siempre he tenido mi rostro limitado de visión para evitar que se note mi edad.

–Debe haber otro motivo.

–Yo escoltaré personalmente a Sasuke y Karin hasta donde Naruto. Todos los demás pueden regresar a sus asuntos si les place.

–Sí, señor.

–Y díganme. ¿se quedarán un tiempo? No sé si lo saben, pero nuestro compañero de equipo favorito está planeando…

–Una boda. Mandó una invitación, pero con la pena no podré asistir. La aldea aún tiene problemas para sobrevivir por su cuenta. Muy pocos aldeanos deseosos de ser aldeanos de la ceniza…

–Y una mano de obra con problemas.

–No, hasta eso ha avanzado la construcción. Aunque he estado pensando bien en el nombre, por lo de la ceniza. Es muy verde la zona como para el nombre.

–Pero su nombre se debe a que es una aldea que se reinventa, que se regenera y reinventa tras de la caída de Lord Orochimaru. Es simbólico y tiene historia. No creo que debas cambiarlo.

–Es lo que le he comentado, pero Sasuke cree que con verdadera ceniza tendrá más sentido –Intervino Karin mirando la aldea de la hoja, ahora en paz y floreciendo–. Ya sabes, la aldea escondida de la arena tiene un desierto, pero no creo que la aldea de las nubes tenga un suelo de nubes como tal.

–No un suelo, pero es nuboso de vez en cuando.

–Cierto.

–Tal vez la aldea fénix.

–Si –Interrumpió Sasuke–. La aldea del fénix suena a parque de atracciones.

–Sabes mejor que nadie que tardará un rato en ser una aldea escondida ninja como tal –Dijo Karin, a lo que Kakashi cortó con este tema.

–¿Y a qué se debe su visita exactamente?

–Naruto me ha ayudado con algunos procedimientos de gobierno. Tal parece que puede ser un buen Hokage y maestro de Hokage.

–Se esfuerza para ser lo que quiere ser. Ahora que el señor feudal lo ha colocado como el próximo a cargo, Tsunade decidió que no empezaría con problemas.

–Comprendo.

–¿Qué te ha estado dando exactamente el bueno de Naruto?

–Copias y manuales completos de procedimientos civiles. Hay cosas que se entienden, pero no tengo idea de aquellas eventualidades extras.

–Tal vez te serviría consultar a un verdadero kage. Lady Tsunade por ejemplo…

–¡SASUKEEEEEEEE!

De la nada apareció Sakura, lanzándose contra Sasuke y abrazándolo de frente. El impacto de la velocidad combinado con la inercia del azabache en contra oposición a la dirección encontrada contra el cuerpo de… oh, que rayos! Ambos cayeron al suelo provocándose ambos un impacto doloroso y la alteración del orden mental de Karin.

–Has vuelto a Konoha.

–Si, en cierta forma.

–Creí que habías dicho que no volverías a pisar esta aldea. Me alegra tanto volver a verte en tus raíces.

–Muy bien, pelirosada –Karin tomó a Sakura de la ropa levantándola con esfuerzo para alejarla de Sasuke–. Ha vuelto a la aldea en una visita fugaz.

–Lo sé, pero es que me alegro por ver a mi amigo, de vuelta donde los cuatro iniciamos juntos nuestro camino. Cada uno siguió su vida, y cada uno terminó en forma muy diferente a lo que esperaba.

–Supongo que es verdad –Sasuke se dio vuelta para observar el monte Hokage, el único resto que quedase tras la invasión y genocidio de Pain algunos años atrás–. La aldea no es ni remotamente parecida a lo que fue en aquellos entonces. Al menos tiene un nuevo aire y una mejor distribución urbana. ¿Quién…?

–Cada uno con ayuda de Lady Tsunade y algunas mentes creativas cooperaron todo este tiempo para mejorar la aldea. Con el tiempo fue tomando forma y magnitud. Hoy somos la aldea más nueva, después de la de ceniza, claro está.

–Tomará mucho antes de que nuestra aldea se alce así –dijo Karin contemplando la aldea mientras caminaban–.. Aunque muchos trabajan en ello, es como si comenzáramos a formar una civilización: Agricultura, caza, recolección... A veces es difícil abastecernos como pueblo en construcción.

–Naruto ha pedido el auxilio de los urbanistas de Konoha, pero es difícil prestarle atención a dos aldeas a la vez.

–¿Todavía están construyendo aquí?

–No exactamente.

Sakura guió a Sasuke y Karin por las calles, notando los adornos, los posters, las luces y los grupos de gente que se preparaban para el acontecimiento de la década. Muchos de los aldeanos estaban felices, preparando la boda a celebrarse pronto. Podías ver a las señoras de edad afuera en los pórticos charlando, los niños corriendo y a los jóvenes planeando en las calles sobre las rutas de la pareja.

–Veo que Naruto se está excediendo.

–No. De hecho, Naruto no ha podido salir mucho de la oficina de lady Tsunade. Esto lo hace el pueblo por él. En realidad no sabe mucho de lo que Konoha está haciendo por él. Se está perdiendo de tanto por el enclaustro en el que está por propia voluntad.

–Tal como siempre fue –dijo Kakashi, recordándole a Sakura el modo de vida de Naruto durante… bueno, toda su carrera como Shinobi.

–Cierto, pero su boda es el colmo. Si fuera la novia…

–¡SAAAAAAASSSSUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEE!

Esta era la segunda vez que Sasuke fue tacleado, pero esta vez por la espalda, y no fue derribado solo porque Karin logró aminorar el golpe alcanzando a tomar a su atacante por la camisa, o más bien por su chaleco morado.

–¿Qué les pasa en Konoha? –dijo la pelirroja tirando de la camisa de la dama, haciendo contrapeso con su cuerpo, con los pies bien plantados en la tierra y una expresión furiosa poco comparable a la de Sakura.

–Karin, tranquila. Estaba por saludarlo. Me casaré pronto, no debes sentir celos.

–No son celos. Ya van dos personas que han atentado contra la seguridad de Sasuke.

–Deberías preocuparte más por su castidad –Ino aún estaba cerca del rostro de Sasuke, por lo que tentó a los celos de Karin y su ira al tomarlo de las mejillas y frotar su nariz con la de ella–. Este guapetón es más apuesto de lo que fue en aquel entonces, cuando Sakura y yo nos peleábamos por él.

–¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacer eso?! –Karin tironeó de su camisa para alejarla, lográndolo al tirarla al suelo. Ino estaba botada de risa sujetándose el estomago mientras Sakura se acercaba a ella.

–Tienes problemas, Ino.

–No tantos como ella. Sus celos son asesinos.

–¿Dónde está Naruto?

–Está con Lady Tsunade, en las oficinas del Hokage. Ultimamente no sale de alló más que para misiones y para dormir. De hecho comienzo a extrañarlo.

–Conociendolo como lo conozco, no duerme para estar contigo –dijo Kakashi, acertando en parte.

–Bueno, sí. Es por la noche cuando podemos charlar y ser nosotros. Por lo general vemos tv, o cenamos los dos. O charlamos abrazados. Y luego el cansancio lo duerme casi al instante.

–La noche de Bodas no será exactamente divertida.

Ino se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en la calle molesta con Sasuke por estas palabras.

–Como si tu vida fuese tan interesante como tal.

Sasuke abandonó la charla al escuchar estas palabras de Ino. Habiendo ofendido a Sasuke, Ino se levantó del suelo y fue a seguirlo.

–Sasuke, lamento haberte ofendido…

–No me ofende. La vida de líder es bastante tranquila. Desearía seguir viajando y eso, pero pacté con las aldeas que mis días como proscrito terminaron.

La charla se interrumpió cuando una explosión se hizo presente en las oficinas de la Hokage. Esto por supuesto llamó la atención de todos en la aldea. No bien escucharon la explosión, los shinobis llegaron al auxilio de quien estuviera en las oficinas en ese momento. Un grupo de seres salieron corriendo de los escombros, desapareciendo como evaporados en humo negro. Luego, Naruto salió de los escombros sacando a Shizune que estaba inconsciente. Tsunade salió poco después ayudando a otros a salir. Algunos estaban heridos, pero nada grave en realidad.

Cuando los guerreros llegaron, preguntaron por lo ocurrido, y el único con respuestas era Naruto.

–Unos… locos de traje negro y rojo intentaron atacarme. No entiendo el motivo, pero presiento que su intención era asesinarme.

–¿Asesinarte? –Pregunto Kakashi.

–¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –Dijo Sakura.

–Bueno… –Naruto cayó al suelo. En su espalda había una pequeña estaca hueca de metal, de la que brotaba sangre como si fuera una fuente. Sakura se apresuró a atenderlo. La estaca estaba atorada, por lo que solo se le ocurrió dilatar un poco la herida yparar el sangrado. Al remover la estaca descubrió su diseño: más que una estaca, era una punta de arpón, diseñada para permanecer dentro del cuerpo y drenar la sangre del organismo.

–Esto tenía el deseo de asesinar escrito por todas partes. ¿Alguno más…?

–No. Solo venían por Naruto –Dijo Tsunade quien revisaba a todos los afectados por la explosión.

–Si querían asesinarlo con eso, ¿Por qué explotar el lugar? –dijo Karin.

–Bueno, eso es más mi culpa que la de ellos. No explotó originalmente, pero con un golpe perforé un tuvo de gas, y en la batalla el mismo se encendió.

–Hay que investigar sobre el caso –dijo Sasuke–. Sakura, lleva a Naruto para que lo atiendan.

–Si.

–Karin, Intenta localizar…

–En eso estoy…

–Llevaré esta cosa a revisar en inteligencia –intervino .

–Excelente.

–¿Se quedarán un rato, por lo que veo? –dijo Tsunade revisando los escombros–Bien. Ayudaremos en lo que podamos.

.

.

.

-¿De verdad creyeron que esto se trataría únicamente de la boda? -Decía Kaede en la oscuridad de una habitación iluminada solo por una vela-. Tramas hay muchas, y mis fics siempre tienen una sorpresa dentro.

-Recién comienza la historia. Y aunque la boda realmente sucederá, no podemos quedarnos con un drama romantico siendo Naruto. Posiblemente si fuera Ranma, me lo pensaría con Sakura Card Captor. Pero Naruto es una serie de accion y comedia. Y aunque siempre le agrego romance, nunca me quedaré con las ganas de poner algo de accion (a menos que se trate de un one-shot.

-Comentarios, regaños, opiniones, aquí abajo en la caja de comentarios.

-Hasta la proxima.


	4. La mano sangrienta

–Para aquellos que sean fanáticos de los videojuegos, tal vez encuentren ciertas referencias a varios, si no es que, muchos de ellos en los siguientes capítulos. Piensen en esto como un ligero homenaje a aquellos buenos juegos que han hecho del ocio un arte.

–Friki de los juegos –dijo Kaede sin esperar lo que venía.

–Amor de mi vida.

 **La mano sangrienta**

El equipo de inteligencia investigó a fondo la punta de arpón, sin embargo ningún tipo de metal podía igualar la densidad de este mismo. No por ser muy grueso, sino porque, aunque muchos no podían creerlo, era demasiado blando. No parecía ser oro, o aluminio. Era algo que no podían reconocer.

–Alguna noticia, shiho –preguntó Hibiki, a cargo de esta pequeña investigación.

–Bueno, señor. Lo único que podemos deducir es que no se trata de un metal como tal. No reacciona al magnetismo, no parece tener un estado sólido muy resistente, y la forma como fue incrustado en la espalda de Naruto no fue sino con ayuda de un agente extra. Es decir, usaron algo, una punta para incrustarlo. Además, cuando lo extrajeron era completamente duro, pero con el tiempo fue perdiendo consistencia hasta dejarlo tan quebradizo como la hierba. Lo único que podemos asegurar es que se trata de un material orgánico.

–¿Cómo lo dedujeron?

–Bueno… posee ADN propio.

–Interesante. Pero, ¿cómo puedes incrustar algo vivo en un cuerpo endureciéndolo a ese grado?

–Usas Hielo –dijo Shikamaru. Aunque Shikamaru era una parte esencial para el grupo de inteligencia, siempre se sentía fuera de lugar usando batas y oficinas, por lo que era, como puedo decir, el Dr. House del grupo de inteligencia–. Usaron una estaca de hielo para incrustarle esta cosa a Naruto. Tal vez eso mantuvo su densidad para cumplir su labor, y con el calor de la sangre se volvería tan frágil que no podríamos recuperarla. Sin embargo, Sakura hizo un muy buen trabajo al extraerla.

–¿Cómo fabricas algo así?

–Aún no lo sé. Pero no parece humano, animal o vegetal. Es más como una costra, un poco de cuero de algo que fue hace mucho, petrificado para extraer de él este material.

–¿Cómo está Naruto? –Preguntó Shiho

–Estará bien, descuida. Naruto ha padecido mucho más que eso.

.

Naruto por otra parte, solo podía esperar a recuperarse para seguir la investigación de su propio intento de asesinato, o en cuyo caso, volver a su vida rutinaria. Por instantes deseaba no volver a esa oficina, pero por otro lado estaba el hecho del atentado. Lo recordaba bien. Había estado trabajando ese día, tal como siempre. De alguna forma sus estudios se volvieron prácticas, y las prácticas en esclavitud. Naruto ahora parecía tomar cargo de asistente de Tsunade, la que siempre le exigía una respuesta a qué era lo próximo a hacerse. Su vida diaria ahora había pasado a ser un examen oral practico continuo. No era malo, pero pronto se comenzó a notar cierto grillete con bola de hierro en los ojos de Tsunade cuando lo miraba.

Ese día comenzaba con los encargos a otros shinobis. Decretar el rango de cada misión, encargo o petición que llegaba a manos del Hokage era responsabilidad del Hokage, así como asignar los honorarios. Sin embargo, no siempre se podía confiar en que el Cliente decía la verdad. Más que nada, fue la experiencia la que le advertía (cuando el constructor Tazuna contrató al equipo 7 para escoltarlo). Cuando estaban asignando equipos por necesidades, tales como rastreo, espías, fuerza de choque, entre otros.

–Bien, Naruto. Ahora conoces lo suficiente a cada uno de los shinobis encargados.

–No, la verdad no. En realidad las tarjetas de Sakura ayudan mucho –Naruto mostró un fichero gordo que más bien parecía un diccionario–. Es increíble con la información, aunque su forma obsesiva de ordenar me preocupa un poco.

–Sí, Sakura sería mejor Hokage que tu… o secretaria. ¿Sabías que puedes contratarla para serlo cuando entres de lleno como Hokage? Ustedes dos harían un buen trabajo.

–Sí, pero no sé si debería hacerlo. Es decir, pienso que estaría más agusto en un hospital que encerrada aquí conmigo.

–Si, tal vez. Aunque, siendo tu, pensaría que te inclinarías por el tema de la infidelidad con secretarias.

–¿Por qué pensarías eso?

–Pese a que tienes buen corazón y todo, sigues siendo un pervertido, tal como lo fue Jiraiya.

Naruto se mostró ofendido, ignorando el comentario.

–Claro que no tan extremo como ese viejo tricolor, pero bastante cercano a él.

–No me conoce bien, abu…

–Te he visto espiando en las tiendas de revistas, los libros eróticos de Kuruma.

Naruto ahora cayó en contradicción, pues aunque fuera maduro, aún sentía cierta erofilia expontanea.

–Bueno, es solo para… usted sabe… un chico siente esa necesidad primaria de…

Naruto se detuvo al momento, activando su modo kurama, recibiendo la estaca en la espalda. No pudo ver bien a sus atacantes, solo sabía que eran demasiados, aquellos que de inmediato fueron a por Tsunade. Aunque ella estaba preparada para ellos, Naruto evitó con sus extremidades de chacra que estos llegaran a ella. Tras de un latigazo fueron los atacantes quienes debieron moverse para escapar.

Tsunade se llenó de fuerza, velocidad y mala leche. Comenzó a patear muebles directamente a los invasores. Entre los dos lograron hacerle tanto daño a quienes atacaron, que no solo parecían estar ganando, sino que parecían no acabar de derrotarlos. Cuales zombies, se levantaban siempre, no importa lo fuerte que fuera el golpe. Uno de ellos, que reveló su posición al activar un jutsu, fue el responsable de la explosión, causando que la oficina impresionara.

No podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto. Desde un principio buscaron atacar a los dos, La quinta y el futuro sexto Hokage. Mientras los recuerdos de esa corta batalla seguían en su mente, alguien entró en su habitación.

En sus manos tenía una bandeja de metal con un tazón de ramen en ella, balanceándola sobre su palma como si de una mesera experta se tratase. Te hecho, Naruto no pudo haber pedido mejor inspiración para su ánimo, pues la mesera se contoneaba tratando de seducirlo: algo que agradecía, pues le revelaba lo que continuaría en su vida con ella.

–Un tazón de ramen para el futuro señor Uzumaki –Ino se sentó al lado de la cama, alcanzándole a Naruto la mesa de cama, colocando allí su almuerzo.

–Cada vez que Tsunade me dice que pasaré de "joven" a "señor" me hace sentir más viejo de lo que me siento.

–Gracias por lo que me toca. –Dijo Ino con el cejo fruncido, pero recuperando su sonrisa casi de inmediato–. ¿Cómo te sientes, amor?

–Bueno, suponiendo que me he peleado con una tercia de asesinos que de buenas a primeras me enterraron una estaca fría y atentaron contra mi vida y la de mi mentora… fabuloso, hace rato que no sentía esta emoción.

Ahogando una risa, Ino pasó del costado de la cama a sentarse sobre el cuerpo de Naruto, justo frente a él, tomando los palillos y enfriando un poco el tazón. Por supuesto, esto provocó que Naruto sintiera la sangre correr hacia un lugar en específico que mejor no describo.

–Los de inteligencia dicen que de no haber sido por Sakura, tal vez hayas muerto –Ino Extendió su brazo para darle de comer a Naruto, el que aceptó agradecido (y perdido en sus sueños guajiros (lo que puede entenderse como sus fantasías más ocultas y anheladas (¿Por qué no cierro de una vez estos paréntesis?)))

–Estuvo aquí hace rato. Le agradecí su atención, y me contó lo que ocurrió. Sasuke debió irse ya, ¿cierto?

–Según entiendo, le entregaste a Sakura lo que venía a buscar, pero no quiso irse hasta saber de qué iba todo este ataque –Ino tomó fideos y se los llevó a su boca. Terminó de mascarlos y continuó su charla–. Si no te ha venido a visitar, tal vez sea porque sigue siendo Sasuke.

–Si, tal vez.

–Oye, Naruto. ¿Sabes de qué va todo esto? Es decir, nadie había logrado ocultarse de la vigilancia de Konoha desde lo de Pain. Y han ocurrido atentados fallidos varias veces. ¿Cómo es posible que entraran, si ningún ser vivo se escapa de nuestra vigilancia?

–Oh, no es que ningún ser vivo se escape, es solo que le prestan atención a seres…

Naruto comenzó a tener algunas conjeturas que lo hicieron enterarse de algo: los únicos seres vivos que atravesaban la muralla, por debajo o por el cielo, eran animales a los que nadie les daba importancia. Ya anteriormente hubo gente que atravesó murallas sobre animales, y provocaron explosiones dentro de la aldea. Solo que aquella vez fue en la aldea de la arena.

–Creo saber cómo llegaron aquí.

Naruto se puso en pie, o lo intentó durante dos o tres centímetros. La palma de Ino no permitió que se reincorporase siquiera, continuando su labor por ayudarlo a alimentarlo.

–Ino, estoy bien.

–Lo sé. Es solo que pocas veces podemos estar así, los dos solo y juntos. No permitiré que lo interrumpas solo porque unos sujetos trataron de asesinarte de forma despiadada y ruin.

Naruto estaba sorprendido, con la boca abierta y los ojos entrecerrados.

–Sí que sabes resaltar los eventos importantes de la vida. O algo así.

–¿Qué te puedo decir? –Le dio un poco de ramen y pasó a revisar el tazón en busca de un naruto–. Hay cosas que me gustaría hacer antes de despedirme de esta vida. Como… casarme… si.

Al tomar el Naruto lo puso entre sus labios disfrutando de él como si se tratase de un caramelo suave (tipo Taffy, si no me comprenten). Naruto parecía comprender la analogía, pero prefirió ser un poco más expresivo. Movió la mesa a un lado y tomó a Ino por la cadera, acercándolo a ella. Ino, por su parte tomó el control de la camilla, y la reclinó lentamente, hasta tenerlo al alcance de sus brazos. Solo hasta ese punto, pues pasó a besarlo reclinado en la camilla, mientras él le acariciaba la espalda y la cintura. Este era el tacto que a veces hechaba de menos. Este tacto pasional que solía tener con Naruto era una de las muchas razones por las que aceptó dejar la soltería, pese a lo mucho que le gustaba este estado.

–No podemos hacer mucho aquí –dijo entre roces de labios, a lo que Naruto solo respondió…

–Entonces deja de besarme.

–No loca.

Ino comenzó a remover la camisa de Naruto (no es bata, es como un pijama para los que se quedaron internados en piso. Esos tipo pijama). Con cada segundo, el fruto del pecado tentaba a Naruto a dejarse llevar por el momento, y la serpiente que lo tentaba era un orador convincente. Dejó la espalda y cintura y pasó al pecho, desabotonando el diminuto chaleco morado que se interponía entre él y ella. Sin embargo, antes de llegar al último botón, se abrió la puerta de la habitación. Eran Tsunade y Kakashi que venían charlando, distraídos lo suficiente para permitir esconderse tras la ropa una vez más. Por ahora estaban a salvo de un regaño.

–¡Oh, Naruto! ¿Cómo te sientes?

–Acalorado, pero… muy bien.

–Hemos avanzado en la investigación de quienes los atacaron –Intervino Kakashi mostrándole a Naruto una carpeta. Esta misma tenía una leyenda de "Secreto" que daba la intensión de ser importante–. Por lo general no te mostraría esto hasta que te convirtieses en Hokage, pero debido a que tu eres el objetivo de esto, temo que tengo que ponerte en protección.

–Naruto es el mejor elemento de Konoha –dijo Ino–. No creo que haya un ser en la tierra capaz de lograr lo que ellos intentaron.

–No quiero mantenerlo protegido, Ino, sino acompañado. El problema no viene de dentro del imperio, sino de fuera de él.

Kakashi le entregó a Naruto la carpeta. Dentro había fotografías de asesinatos, casos de desapariciones y, sobre todo, una fotografía que por momentos hicieron que su espalda temblara.

–¡N-n-n-n-n-n-n-…!

–¿Qué ocurre, Naruto?

–¡E-e-e-ellos no!

–Los conoces, ¿Cierto?

–Son… son… la mano sangrienta.

Naruto se puso de pie, se removió el pelo con desesperación y se reposó en un muro cerca a una ventana grande.

–La mano sangrienta… está tras de mí.

–¿Qué es la mano sangrienta? –Preguntó Ino.

–La mano sangrienta son una hermandad de asesinos a sangre fría, que no descansan hasta lograr que su objetivo termine su tiempo de vida –Tsunade se sentó en la camilla, tomando mucho aire para tratar de calmarse–. Son los emisarios de la muerte. Nadie que haya sido blanco de ellos ha vivido para contarlo… excepto…

–No, solo es un aviso –dijo Naruto–. Ya me había topado con ellos antes. Son unos asesinos a sangre fría, sin remordimientos ni temores. Nadie antes los ha visto actuar, nunca tienen testigos… preieren dejar una imagen de una mano sangrienta a cada una de sus víctimas. Pero aquel día… uno de ellos quedó al descubierto.

Naruto avanzaba hacia atrás en sus recuerdos, recordando el día que supo de su existencia.

* * * Flashback * * *

–Mi maestro Jiraiya y yo nos detuvimos en un pueblo camino de la frontera del imperio. Me dijo que era un sitio de entrenamiento, pero yo estaba seguro que era un sitio donde podía "inspirarse". Al ver que se dirigía directo a un baño de agua termal, sabía lo que pasaría, por lo que dejé que se marchara. Comencé a caminar hacia algún sitio donde entrenar a solas, encontrando un sitio boscoso. Como sea, no creí que habría conflictos con nadie, pues solo había aldeanos, poca presencia guerrera, lo que me permitía escapar de problemas. Sin embargo, apenas me preparaba para los clones, cuando el brillo de algo me llamó la atención. Al acercarme, pude notar que era un hombre asesinando un lugarteniente de un campo de arroz, con una cuchilla atravesada en la nuca. Escondido tras de un arbusto, era testigo de este asesinato, y nunca me di cuenta de que el asesino no estaba solo. A mi espalda, una niña me tomó por la boca, me acercó una daga a mi garganta y me obligó a arrodillarme.

–Tu nombre, shinobi de la hoja.

Estaba petrificado, completamente asustado. No podía moverme, aun cuando quería enfrentarla. Me descubrió la boca para poder hablar, pero no me permitió contestar.

–Naruto Uzumaki. Es increíble que te vea ahora. No te preocupes, aún no estás en nuestra lista –Se fue acercando a mi, sin permitirme moverme ni hablar–. Sin embargo, no será la última vez que nos veamos. Te veré en siete años.

En ese momento me mordió el cuello, y yo caí inconsciente.

* * * Fin Flasback * * *

–Cuando desperté, estaba recostado en la posada. No tenía idea de lo que pasó realmente, pero jamás tuve tanto miedo de una pesadilla.

–¡¿Una pesadilla?!

–No, no pudo ser una pesadilla –Naruto puso su mano en una pared, y esta de inmediato comenzó a pintarse en el muro. Al retirar la mano, venía escrita la fecha de ese día y el nombre de Naruto. También venía escrita una serie de cuatro ceros, indicando la hora a la que la hermandad debía ir por él. Tsunade, Ino y Kakashi estaban sorprendidos. Esa marca nadie antes la había mostrado. Era la marca sangrienta que estaba en la fotografía del archivo que trajo Kakashi. No había duda que Naruto era un blanco ahora.

–Este día… yo debí morir.

.

.

.

-¡¿Estás loco?! -dijo Kaede tomando a Kaito del cuello-. ¡Se supone que Naruto estaba por casarse, estaban a punto de unir su vida con Ino, y ahora inicias un intento de magnicidio! ¡No me contaste nada de esto!

-No, no lo hice. Cuando estábamos decidiendo esto, te enojaste conmigo y me dejaste de ver por unas semanas.

-¡¿Y por que no me lo dijiste antes de escribir esto?! ¿Tienes idea del problema en el que has metido a Ino...?

-¡¿Te preocupa Ino?!

-Estas atentando con la vida de su amado...

-No spoilers. Si les agrada el curso de esto, like, favoritos y comentar...

-No es Youtube, Kaito.

-Cierto. Comenten, sigannos, lean el resto de nuestros trabajos y recomiendennos. Nos leeremos luego.


	5. La madre susurrante

-Siempre llegamos tarde a publicar, pero tengo una escusa, que no les diré por no ser valida.

-Pero para todos aquellos que lo esperaban, el siguiente episodio continua la trama en la que nos quedamos.

-Continuando con nuestro pendiente, les entrego:

La madre susurrante

Naruto es el nuevo blanco de la hermandad de asesinos. La mano sangrienta jamás fue vista, jamás fue reconocida, y nadie quien haya pertenecido a ella fue visto. Si, muchas veces se vieron sus indumentarias huyendo de la escena del crimen, tal como en Konoha ocurrió en el intento de asesinato de Naruto, pero jamás nadie les vio el rostro, jamás fue capturado uno de ellos con vida, y los cadáveres que pudieron quedar de ellos ardían en llamas cuando dejaban su existencia. Se conocía de esta hermandad solo por la marca que dejaba la mano de la víctima en el suelo, el muro o el cuerpo donde se pudiera apoyar esta una vez se finalizaba el asesinato. Solo una persona fue testigo de un asesinato, y fue el único que pudo dejar la marca de la hermandad en vida, pues fue el único en vivir.

Naruto dejó la marca de la mano sangrienta en el hospital, bastante bien marcada como para creer que se trataba de una mentira. Su hora llegó, habría dejado cientos de cosas pendientes, entre ellas Ino.

Sentado en su casa, miraba a través de la ventana. De vez en cuando miraba al traje de novio que la aldea le había regalado para su boda; y de vez en cuando se miraba su palma izquierda. Esta tenía tatuada en sangre un contador en ceros, el contador que marcaba la hora de su muerte. Verlo en ceros solo le hacía pensar en la vida que habría dejado atrás, los asuntos pendientes que habría dejado, entre ellos, su boda con Ino. Lejos de terminar con su humor… el ver ese contador en cero le hizo sonreír. Esta era su vida, y nadie le decía como vivirla o cuando terminarla. ¿Cuántas veces no estuvo en peligro de muerte? ¿Cuantas veces no estuvo en las orillas de yomi y regresado para terminar lo que empezó? Este era el momento de terminar todo cuanto empezó.

Volvió a la realidad, se levantó de la cama percibiendo un aroma a arroz, soya, filete de res y salsa de almeja proveniente de la cocina. Al abrir la puerta de su habitación, se encontró con Ino, la dama que preparaba tan apetecible almuerzo. Ella estaba de espaldas a él, apoyada en una mesa con ambas manos. Conforme se fue acercando con las intenciones de abrazarla, una lágrima cayó al suelo. Esta simple gota hizo que cualquier intensión que tuviera cambiara a modo de poder entender su razón.

–Ino…

–¡Naruto! Cielos, no recordaba que estaba haciendo de comer…

Naruto vio en la mesa la comida ya casi preparada, ella solo estaba emplatando… Sabía lo que le ocurría: era lo de la hermandad, y su posible orden de asesinato.

Intentando calmar su tormenta interior, Naruto se acercó a ella, tomándola por la cintura y cerrando los brazos para abrazarla. Este gesto de empatía provocó que Ino se confesara entre sollozos. Se dio la vuelta hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de Naruto llorando fuertemente.

–No creí que ese atentado fuera tan importante. Creí que se trataba de un nuevo enemigo, pero cuando revelaste que debías estar muerto, no pude sino comenzar a imaginarme una vida sin ti. No puedo soportar la idea de que te hubiese perdido en aquel atentado. Tu de todos… tu no mereces morir.

–Ino, no te preocupes. Aquí estoy todavía.

Ino continuó llorando fuertemente, mientras Naruto parecía tratar de calmarla solo con caricias en la espalda. Pasó un largo tiempo antes de que por fin pudiera recuperar su calma, y comenzara un periodo de confusión en Ino.

–¿Por qué no te ves preocupado? Se trata de tu vida, Naruto. De nuestra vida…

–Es que todavía no ha terminado, Ino.

–¿Eh?

–Aquí estoy, dispuesto a seguir adelante. Seré Hokage, seré tu esposo, seré padre algún día… nadie me ha quitado nada aún.

Ino no pudo soportarlo mucho. Naruto era tan solo un gran chico, que veía lo positivo de todo este asunto, pero que no pensaba un poco en cómo los demás pensaban de él. No estaba enterado de los rumores afuera, sobre que una sociedad secreta trataba de asesinarlo, y que Konoha podría volver a pasar por una invasión violenta. En las recientes décadas, Konoha ya había sufrido de varios momentos de destrucción y muerte, siendo el peor de todos el que pasara por manos de Akatsuki. Pensar que una nueva sociedad secreta estaba fijando su blanco en Naruto era ponerse en el resguardo de los shinobis.

–Amor… Creo que deberías tener cautela.

–No, ¿por qué debería? Nadie nunca ha sabido que la mano sangrienta intentara matar dos veces al mismo sujeto. Sería estúpido de su parte.

–Nadie nunca ha sobrevivido, torpe.

–Oh, si. Tal vez por eso todos respondían que no a esa pregunta. Bueno, entonces tengo que pensar en otra cosa.

Ino sonrió un poco. Después de todo, era Naruto. Siempre buscaría alguna forma de hacer que la gente a su alrededor no se preocupara, y confiara que él tenía todo bajo control. Retomó entonces su labor para servir la comida, poniéndolo frente a él y sentándose a la mesa.

–Siempre estás en contra de todo lo que se prevé como lógico. Un hombre diferente buscaría la protección del Hokage, trataría de evitar a los asesinos.

–¿Cómo buscar ayuda del Hokage cuando pronto me convertiré en uno? Si no puedo defenderme a mí mismo, mucho menos a mi pueblo.

–Bien dicho. Ese es el hombre con el que deseo casarme.

Naruto se detuvo un momento antes de continuar con su labor alimenticia. Esto, la boda, estaba a punto de realizarse. Una semana según lo programado, y ya casi todo estaba listo. Solo faltaban las flores (si, claro que Ino eligió las mejores, puesto que ella… ya saben… sabe de esto).

–Ino, sobre la boda.

–No estarás pensando en posponerla… o si.

–No, claro que no. Es solo que… ya casi está todo listo, y el pueblo ha estado esperando por esto demasiado tiempo. Sasuke todavía está en la aldea, y pronto se irá.

–Oh, por dios. Espero que lo que pienses es casi lo mismo que yo pienso.

–Ino… ¿te molestaría si de pronto decido…

–¡ADELANTAR LA BODA! –Estas palabras sonaron más fuertes pues a coro los dos se correspondieron la conclusión.

–¡No, claro que no me molestaría adelantarla! ¡Es perfecto! ¡Me he estado cuidando demasiado para evitar subir o bajar un solo gramo para entrar fielmente en mi vestido! ¡¿Sabes lo que es eso para una chica?! ¡¿Sabes lo que es ver a su mejor amiga comerse un helado descaradamente frente a ti y no poder restregárselo en la cara?! ¿Para cuándo la adelantamos, un día más, un par de días…

–Sí, de hecho quería ver si podía ser pasado mañana.

Ino mandó al carajo la comida, se levantó de su asiento y tomó uno en las rodillas de Naruto, frente a frente, besándolo con pasión y felicidad. Apenas se separó de él, y vio como había quedado… lo besó en la frente, la mejilla, los labios otra vez, y un ojo.

–Esto es lo mejor que has hecho por nosotros desde que me pediste matrimonio. Debo contárselo a mi madre, a los invitados, toda una generación recordará este momento.

–¿No quieres comer algo antes?

–No hay tiempo. Todos deben enterarse.

Naruto sonrió, sabiendo que esa era la mujer que terminó a su lado. Así fue que se quedó solo en su habitación con un plato de arroz frito y filete de res con salsa de almeja. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que esa soledad fuera solo un espejismo, pues a sus espaldas se deslizaba una sombra familiar.

Aun cuando estaba feliz por seguir vivo, estaba al pendiente de su alrededor, y saberse acompañado solo lo alertaba.

–¿Qué haces en mi casa?

–Eres una leyenda, Naruto. Incluso entre las leyendas oscuras –Se podía escuchar un susurro eco distante, como si se tratara solo de una voz en la cabeza.

–Tú debes ser parte de ellos. Tu voz me resulta familiar.

–Nuestra madre nos ha contado todo de ti. Y aunque ella misma se negaba a ejecutar su contrato, sabía que no podía negarse. Nuestra madre es sabia. Has sido invitado a visitarla.

–¿Por qué habría de acudir?

–Negarse está por encima de lo que un mortal tiene permitido. Si te negaras, ejecutaríamos los demás contratos. Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, Kakashi Hatake…

–¿Por qué es tan importante para ella mi presencia?

–Haciendo la historia larga más corta, algo ha estado molestando a la hermandad.

–¿Y esto me concierne a mí porque…?

–Porque el clan Uzumaki está involucrado en esto.

Naruto sintió que el alma se le enfriaba. Poco, sino es que nada, conocía del clan Uzumaki. El hecho de enterarse que su propio clan tenía algo que ver con la mano sangrienta, hacía que su pasado fuera aún más tormentoso de lo que fue realmente.

–¿Qué tiene que ver el clan Uzumaki con ustedes?

–Tus dudas son la verdad de nuestra madre, y su secreto.

Naruto por fin volvió su rostro a la mensajera, y en ella vio una sombra del pasado. Y tal como una sombra, esta solo se materializaba en un muro, a través del mismo como un fantasma. Era como si del muro emergiera una niña, del pecho y codos para arriba. Desde el muro, la piel partía de ser agrietada a la suavidad de una piel infantil conforme subía hacia su rostro, y en el contorno de su aparición a través del muro, se tiñó de sangre y suciedad. Era como si hubiese salido de Enra* directamente a su cocina.

–¿Entonces? ¿Debo informar a nuestra madre que vendrás a nuestro encuentro?

Naruto seguía atemorizado por la aparición de la joven dama. La reconocía, pues ella fue quien le puso la daga al cuello en su primer encuentro con la mano sangrienta. Lo sabía, pues reconocía esos ojos inyectados en sangre.

–Dile a tu madre que iré. Pero tengo cosas que hacer antes de ir.

–Tu matrimonio no es del interés de nuestra madre, pero supongo que puede esperar. Tienes un mes. No hagas esperar más a nuestra madre.

Tal como pareció haber entrado, salió, fundiéndose en el muro y removiendo cualquier rastro de su presencia allí.

.

.

.

-Si bien no es un capitulo largo, consideré que no necesitaba más información, puesto que lo siguiente sería la boda de Naruto (algo posiblemente más extenso).

-Dejar a gente en suspenso por unas semanas es nuestro pecado, y por ello merecemos ser castigados.

-No obstante, pedimos paciencia, puesto que redactar tres fics a la vez y pedir que seamos constantes no es muy dificil (trabajo seis horas al día todos los días sin descanso más que en navidad y año nuevo, mi computadora en casa no funciona, por lo que debo redactar durante mi horario de trabajo, y aparte los calambres cerebrales que le dan a los escritores).

-Si nuestro trabajo va por buen camino, comenten, sigan nuestro trabajo y apoyen con ideas. No fanservice (que naruto se quede con tal, y que use un hame hame o que aparesca Piramid head en la proxima pelicula de Silent hill, etcetera).

-¿que tiene que ver Piramid head con nosotros?

-No sé. Me parece sexy y misterioso.

-Si sabes que esa cosa toma por suya cualquier cosa con dos piernas, ¿cierto?

-Si. Pero no hay que preocuparse, pues él no es real.

-Dios, por favor ayudame a soportarla. Kaito J

-Y Kaede Tachikawa se despiden.

-Nos leeremos en la próxima.


	6. Argolla de oro

Argolla de oro

El pueblo estaba celebrando: el día por fin había llegado. Naruto, futuro Hokage aceptado por el Daimyo del país del fuego, desposaba a una doncella del clan Yamanaka. Este clan había ascendido en el escalafón unos cuantos peldaños, pues ahora mismo poseerían en su familia a un Hokage. Esto no pasaba desde los tiempos del clan Senju y el Clan Uzumaki. Mucho se comentaba sobre la descendencia, a cual clan pertenecería, pero sobre todo se preguntaban sobre él y ella.

Una ocasión como esta no se había visto desde los tiempos del primer Hokage, y esperaban no fuera la última vez. Las calles, las plazas, toda la aldea estaba lista para esto. Pero no todos estaban tranquilos: Debido al último ataque de la mano sangrienta en Konoha, toda la guardia anbu y los equipos de shinobis médicos estaban distribuidos entre los invitados para manejar cualquier eventualidad de manera rápida y eficiente. Naruto había ordenado a estos que, sin importar lo que pasara, estuvieran equipados, pero no preocupados por lo que pudiera ocurrir. Su intención era que disfrutaran también ellos de esta ocasión.

Como era de esperarse, cada familia se vistió con sus mejores galas, estas en forma de trajes de fiesta tradicionales (kimonos y así), teniendo todo listo para el evento principal. Y esta llegó, cuando monjes de la aldea hicieron sonar doce campanas distribuidas en los tejados de las casas de la aldea, avisando a todos que esto comenzaba ahora. En la calle principal que daba a las oficinas del Hokage se hizo una pasarela, desde la puerta principal de la aldea hasta un estrado construido especialmente para la ocasión. La gente se reunía en la calle, los tejados e incluso en los muros de la aldea, levantando rehiletes (esto por lo de Uzumaki) y rosas para recibir a la pareja. ´

A las afueras de la aldea había dos tiendas de campaña, estas ocultaban a Naruto y a Ino respectivamente, por eso de ver al novio o a la novia antes de la boda. El primero en salir de su tienda era Naruto, quien ya estaba investido con el traje de novio que el pueblo hiciera la gentileza de obsequiarle. El traje (Montsuki) era color negro, compuesto de un hakama o pantalón negro con ligeras líneas plateadas. El kimono negro bien puesto con la ayuda de Iruka Sensei (quien representaría el papel del padre en ausencia de Minato). Sobre este había un vistoso chaleco de clan, el mismo que fue elaborado con los colores negro y naranja por costureras de la aldea. En el cinto del traje tenía un bastón de batalla (como el basho sen, pero en chico) y un abanico en su mano. Cuando salió de la tienda, ya le esperaban sus compañeros de generación, investidos todos de negro. Sin embargo, un invitado en especial estaba vestido de una forma diferente: Sasuke decidió quedarse a la boda, portando un uniforme anbu, con la máscara atada al cinto y un ninjato a sus espaldas. Este era el primer guardián de la vida de Naruto en caso de ataque.

–¿Listo para tu boda, amigo?

–Algo nervioso, pero supongo que está bien.

En ese momento una anciana se fue acercando a Naruto. Esta humilde señora traía en sus manos tenía algo, cubierto en tela blanca.

–Mi señor Hokage, ruego al cielo que me acepte este regalo, como un obsequio de una humilde anciana hacia un gran hombre.

–Mi señor, debemos inspeccionar primero –dijeron algunos guerreros anbu.

–Tranquilos. Conozco a esta mujer. Usted fue nuestra primer cliente, en los tiempos del equipo Kakashi.

–Me recuerda, señor. Le agradezco de todo corazón.

–Digame, ¿Qué tiene en sus manos?

–Es algo que elaboré con mis propias manos, para agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por la aldea.

La anciana puso en sus manos su obsequio. Naruto comenzó a descubrirlo, encontrándose con un accesorio que no había logrado conseguir aún para completar el traje. Cocido a mano por varias horas estaba un escudo familiar, extraído de los anales de la historia del Clan Uzumaki. Al verlo, el rostro de su padre y madre vivieron a su cabeza, trayendo lagrimas a su rostro. Con cuidado de no hacerle daño, Naruto le dio un abrazo a la señora, haciendo que esta se sintiera feliz.

–No tiene ide de lo que esto significa para mi, señora. Le agradezco de todo corazón.

–Esto y más mereces, muchacho.

Naruto se separó de la anciana, hizo una reverencia y se despidió. Era hora de empezar la celebración…

–¡Oh, una cosa más! –Desviando el camino hacia su izquierda, se dirigió a la tienda de Ino, donde las chicas de su generación (traduciendo: las damas de honor) protegieron a Ino de ser vista.

–Atrás Naruto –dijo Tenten–. No verás a Ino hasta que estés en el altar.

–Sí, descuida. Sus supersticiones las respeto –Colocando sus manos para amplificar su voz, el shinobi anaranjado gritó con toda su fuerza–. ¡IRÉ DELANTE DE TI! ¡NO ME HAGAS ESPERAR MUCHO! ¡TE AMO!

Se dio la media vuelta y pasó a integrar la escolta que lo llevaría al altar. Dentro de la tienda, una joven rubia se preguntaba a si misma.

–¿Qué ha sido exactamente eso?

Los primeros en tomar camino eran los miembros generacionales de Naruto. Al frente estaba Sasuke, mientras que tras de él venían Couji, Kiba y Shikamaru. Poco más atrás estaban Shino, Lee y Neji. Luego de esta formación de siete estaban Kakashi y Anko, quienes fueron los padrinos de matrimonio de la feliz pareja. Por ultimo en esta caravana estaban Iruka, Shizune y en medio de ellos Naruto. Al aparecer Naruto por la calle principal, la aldea comenzó a ovacionar a su más condecorado héroe. Lanzaron confeti al aire de color dorado en honor al chico de oro. Mientras caminaba camino al altar, Shizune se dirigió a él.

–Siempre creí que tu esposa sería otra mujer.

–Yo también, y creo que estamos hablando de la misma persona, ¿Cierto?

–Sí, de hecho. ¿Por qué me pediste a mí que tomara el lugar de tu madre, y no a Tsunade?

–Dos razones: Tsunade es la que nos casará. Ademas, Ino deseaba darte un papel importante en la boda. Y ya que Iruka tomaría el lugar de mi padre, que mejor manera que siendo quien me entregue en el altar.

–Te agradezco mucho, Naruto. Es difícil verte como a un superior, ¿sabes?

–Yo tengo ese mismo problema –dijo Iruka sonriendo.

La caravana de Naruto llegó hasta donde Tsunade estaba esperando, investida con las ropas ceremoniales del Hokage (hecha para la ocasión por la talla de la dama (algo grande realmente)). Esta era la primera vez en mucho que ella se vestía de otro modo diferente a lo acostumbrado, todo por la ocasión.

Un pequeño silencio permaneció en la aldea, silencio roto segundos más tarde por doce campanas. Al sonido de las doce campanas apareció el cortejo de la novia, presentando a las damas de honor: Tenten, Hinata, Anko y Sakura, vestidas todas de color coral. Después de ellos enraron los padrinos de la pareja, compuestos por Kakashi y Kurenai (no son pareja, pero son maestro de Naruto y mujer del maestro de Ino). Por ultimo a lo lejos la novia acompañada de sus padres. Una flamante novia de blanco. Todos vitorearon a la novia tanto o más que a Naruto. Y no era para más: la familia Yamanaka invirtió una buena cantidad en su vestido: Aunque la madre había optado por convencer a su hija de comprar uno tradicional, ella prefirió pasar de su sugerencia y comprar otro vestido diferente. Su vestido elegido era tipo occidental, moderno. Strapless, de escote en forma de corazón ajustado a su cuerpo desde el busto hasta la cadera, con una forma de V en el final del corsé. Encaje de flores, rosas en específico, adornando el tronco de la dama desde el pecho hasta el fondo "V". De las caderas se hacía lucir un faldón amplio, de seda blanca plisada. Aunque no se notaba mucho, ella tenía a sus pies unas zapatillas de tacón con correas moradas (su color favorito). El velo cubría completamente su rostro, asegurado a los costados por dos peinetas a ambos lados, las que resaltaban con una Orquídea de Garceta Blanca cada una (búsquenlas, son increíbles). La cola del vestido era larga, y fue acarreada por dos niños. Esta cola de tela estaba adornada con pequeños cortes de tela que simulaban los pétalos rosados de un cerezo, y estaban situados a todo lo amplio de la misma. La flor más hermosa de la aldea, ahora estaba en camino al altar.

Algo que resaltaba de los padres de los novios era lo siguiente: Iruka y Shizune estaban vestidos de forma moderna, contrario a las ropas tradicionales de Naruto: mientras que los padres de Ino estaban vestidos de forma tradicional, contrario al moderno vestido de Ino.

Camino al altar, la madre de Ino comenzaba a descomponerse, tomando un paño y tratando de limpiar sus lágrimas sin arruinar su maquillaje.

–¿Estas llorando, mamá?

–Lo siento. Es solo que no creí jamás que te entregaría a un hombre tan importante como el futuro Hokage de Konoha. Por instantes creí que desposarías a otro chico como Shikamaru o Sasuke.

–Sí, yo también lo creía –dijo Inoichi.

–Además, siempre lloro en las bodas.

–Te quiero, mamá –Abrazó Ino a su madre, siendo repelida…

–Estropearás tu maquillaje. Debes verte hermosa para Naruto.

–Sí, lo siento.

Al llegar al altar, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Toda la aldea aplaudía a la feliz pareja que ese día estaba entregándose el uno al otro. Luego de la ronda de aplausos, hubo un gran silencio, en el que Tsunade tomó la palabra, microfono en mano.

–Hijos de Konoha, hoy hemos detenido toda actividad para ver a nuestro más condecorado héroe tomar a una mujer como esposa. Hoy, Konoha celebra la vida de dos jóvenes cuyas vidas estarán a partir de hoy unidas en matrimonio. A continuación, procederemos a unirlos como ha sido siempre nuestra tradición. Su excelencia.

Apareció un monje shintó, vestido para la ocasión. Este comenzó a dirigir a la pareja y familia, pues para comenzar el ritual había que caminar por las calles de la aldea, presentándose como la feliz pareja que estaban por formar ambos. Tras de los ensayos del día anterior, Naruto e Ino estaban preparados para llevar a cabo su unión marital. Mirándose a los ojos por poco tiempo, los dos se dedicaron una sonrisa, se tomaron de la mano y comenzaron a avanzar. La primera parada, tal como era su tradición, fue en un jardín preparado especialmente para la sesión de fotos. De esta manera los novios y la familia de ambos preservaban sus recuerdos para siempre. El fotógrafo descendía de la familia que siempre tomó las fotografías de cada uno de los Hokages, desde el primero hasta el último (al menos a partir de que el cliente fuese nombrado Hokage, en cuyo caso Naruto solo lo sería a futuro).

Tras de esto, el sacerdote los fue guiando por las calles principales de Konoha, presentándolos ante la aldea como futuros marido y mujer. Conforme avanzaban, la gente los aclamaba y mostraba su emoción por los próximos novios, lanzando confeti a su paso, algunas rosas y muchos pétalos de la misma flor.

El camino los fue guiando hasta un templo shinto, donde comenzaría la ceremonia. Aquí les esperaban los invitados de la aldea, cada uno de los habitantes (salvo la seguridad del evento) ya les esperaba en la zona. Los novios caminaron todo el recorrido hasta el interior, seguidos por el maestro de ceremonias y la familia. Antes de comenzar, se realizó un rito de purificación, presentando a una doncella ante los dioses y a un varón dispuesto a protegerla y procurarla.

Durante un momento en el ritual, ambos novios intercambiaron unos rosarios tallados por el padre de ella y un grupo de ancianos de la aldea. Posteriormente, para capricho de la joven mujer, ambos intercambiaron argollas de oro, la unión que les daba un lazo extra.

Tras de esto, las sacerdotisas prepararon una jarra de sake, y dos tazas. Estas eran la pieza principal de la ceremonia, un ritual llamado San san kudo, que quiere decir tres tres nueve. A través de este ritual, se manifiesta el deseo de felicidad y unión entre ellos dos. Un altar con tres tazas, todas de diferentes tamaños puestas una sobre otra. Estas representan el cielo, la tierra y la humanidad. En determinado orden, ambos debían beber sake sagrado, dándole esta ocasión a Naruto el primer sorbo de sake de su vida. Por algún motivo, alguien en su interior parecía aliviado de volver a provarlo… pidiéndole a Naruto más.

Cada uno debía beber tres veces cada uno, consumando ante los dioses del shinto su unión como marido y mujer, faltando así declararlo ante ellos como tal. El juramento, quizás el momento más ensayado por Ino, pues debía declararle a Naruto un juramento de amor y fidelidad eterna. Estas serían sus últimas palabras como soltera, y deseaba que fueran buenas.

–Ino, escucharemos tu juramento –dijo el sacerdote con mucha amabilidad.

Ino estaba soportando su transpiración para evitar que se arruinara su maquillaje… y el nerviosismo le hacía temblar un poco. Y no era para menos: durante la noche anterior y la mañana de ese día justo antes de iniciar la ceremonia estuvo ensayando su juramento… 24 horas de función cerebral total para memorizarlo y en ese mismo instante dejó de funcionarle.

–Señorita Ino… ¿Sucede algo?

–¡Estoy pensando, silencio!

Las palabras tan esporádicas de Ino en ese momento hizo que el mundo a su alrededor guardara silencio. Solo uno sonreía: el hombre delante de él le tomó de las manos y elevó su atención a él.

–Yo…

Ino comprendía lo que ocurría, Naruto había escuchado el juramento antes de tiempo, y ahora le estaba ayudando a recordarlo.

–Yo…

–Ino Yamanaka…

–Ino Yamanaka…

–Miemb…

–Miembro del aclamado clan Yamanaka y guardián del secreto de la manipulación mental momentánea… te juro ante mi familia, mis amigos y mi aldea a la que pertenezco… que siempre seré parte de tu vida como la fiel esposa que he decidido ser. Sin importar cualquier adversidad, cualquier acontecimiento u obstáculo que se nos presente en delante, estaré a tu lado brindándote apoyo, comprensión, compasión y amor, caminando los mismos pasos que lleven a una vida juntos… hasta que la muerte termine con nuestra historia.

Naruto sonrió al saber que ella había escrito este discurso y tratado de memorizarlo letra por letra, aun cuando no logró recordarlo al final.

–Te amo, Naruto.

Estas palabras extras añadidas al final, demostraron ser parte de esa inspiración extra que se obtiene al inspirarse en los ojos del otro. Ahora era turno de Naruto… quien nunca escribió un juramento o intentó darle importancia real.

–Yo Naruto Uzumaki, último miembro del Clan Uzumaki, Jinchuriki del Kyubi Kurama, futuro Hokage y futuro yerno de la señora Yamanaka… delante de cada miembro de nuestra aldea natal, por la que ambos peleamos y juramos defender, juro serte fiel, amarte y respetarte cada día de mi vida, mantenerte a tu lado ante cualquier peligro que corresponde a nuestra estirpe, ante cualquier dificultad que corresponde a nuestra especie, y ante cualquier problema que corresponda a nuestra relación. Juro que cada día de nuestra vida serás el tesoro más valioso de mi vida, y juro que más allá de la muerte te estaré esperando con los brazos abiertos, hasta el final de los tiempos.

Las palabras de Naruto eran algo confusas al final, aunque muchos aplaudieron en silencio el juramento como tal: palabras con las que se comprometía a amar a Ino.

–Es mi placer anunciar oficialmente el matrimonio de nuestra pareja favorita, ¡Larga vida a Naruto e Ino Uzumaki!

Al exclamar esto, la aldea comenzó a repetir estas mismas palabras, cual si se tratara de un príncipe desposando a una princesa. En ese momento la música se escuchó en toda la aldea, las botellas fueron descorchadas y las voces se escuchaban por todas partes vociferar la felicidad que compartían con la feliz pareja.

Naruto e Ino salieron del templo, con sus manos entrelazadas, mostrándose primero que nada ante su familia y los compañeros que compartían su estirpe, y después al resto de la aldea. El mundo delante de ellos comenzó a gritar un cantico popular en estos casos:

–¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso!

Ino se sonrojo, mientras Naruto se rascaba la cabeza. Luego, el cantico cambio.

–¡Bésala! ¡Bésalo! ¡Bésala! ¡Bésalo! ¡Queremos beso! ¡Queremos beso!

Tomándolo del cuello, Ino se puso de frente a él, dándole la espalda a la aldea. Narutoi la tomó de la nuca, "quebrándola hacia atrás" dejando caer su velo. Dos brazos de chakra hicieron un perfecto altar, y otros dos hicieron un escalón para Naruto. Frente a todos, Ellos dos recreaban una pequeña escena de Blancanieves, incluso con siete shinobis cerca de ellos (veamos: Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Lee y Shino… fue sin querer queriendo). Esta recreación del cuento favorito de Ino, hizo que las chicas se sintieran inspiradas, y los chicos… algo… incomodos por la enorme cantidad de azúcar… y asi.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, incluso los de la familia Yamanaka, quienes al ver este detalle tan bonito recordaron los sueños de la infancia de su hija, que había soñado mucho con ser la princesa desposada por un príncipe. Naruto, siendo hijo de uno de los hokages más talentosos era de hecho un príncipe sin corona.

Sakura, la mano derecha de Naruto desde el inicio del equipo 7, observaba a la feliz pareja contraer por fin nupcias, por encima de un intento de asesinato. A su lado se encontraba Sasuke, quien reposó su mano sobre su hombro tratando de calmarla. Sabía lo que ocurría, y temió que fuera demasiado fuerte para ella.

–Por años estuvo pidiéndolo a gritos, ¿cierto?

–Sip –dijo Sakura tragándose su orgullo.

–Pero tú nunca lo permitiste.

–No.

–Entonces no hay nada que lamentar.

–No.

–Bien, sería desastroso que lo interrumpieras. Pudo haber sido un drama grave.

–Sí, pude haberlo provocado. Pero le prometí a ambos que sería una buena chica. Además, se ve feliz a su lado. Y yo quiero que sea feliz. Más feliz de lo que se pueda merecerlo.

–Claro. Que fiasco. En fin, solo pasaba para que me disculparas con Naruto. Aún quedan pendientes en la aldea que debo atender. Si bien fue una linda ceremonia, las fiestas no son lo mío.

–¿Ni siquiera le desearás una buena vida a tu amigo?

–No, honestamente tenía pensado en obligarlo a desposar a dos, pero no podía hacerle eso a él. Supongo que habría tenido problemas para controlar a dos mujeres.

–Sí, sería una locura. Imagínate compartir a Naruto con Ino.

–Sakura…

–Sí, ya me callo.

La fiesta que invadió Konoha fue a nivel aldea, incluso algunos pueblos del país del fuego celebraron también. Por barrios se llevaba a cabo la fiesta, barrios que celebraban con danza, sake y canciones. Los negocios de tienda, venta de armas, etc., fueron abastecidos de regalos para los aldeanos. Una persona por familia pasaba por una cesta de fruta, que contenía además recuerdos solidos (consistentes en figuritas chibi de los novios vestidos como en la ceremonia), un abanico con el logotipo de la aldea y una de varias flores. El vino, por supuesto, y el sake fueron exportados de las mejores casas de su especialidad, dándole a Konoha el mejor buqué que probaron en mucho tiempo. Era increíble ver los grupos reunidos en cruces y plazas bailando, ancianos que recordando sus mejores años salieron con sus esposas a bailar de gusto. Otros, que tuvieron su mejor talento en la música, tocaban junto con otros músicos sin importar su experiencia, solo para hacer el ruido y poner a bailar a sus vecinos o semejantes.

En la plaza central estaban los familiares, amigos y familiares de los amigos de la feliz pareja, así como un invitado especial, quien siendo el regente del país del fuego se invitó y fue bienvenido a la fiesta. Al lado de Tsunade se encontraba el Daimyo del país del fuego, acompañado por su señora esposa y una hija, quien por cierto, fue la primera en felicitar a Naruto de parte de su familia. Pese a que nadie le comunicó de esta verdad, la comida que se le servía al señor feudal y a su familia era exactamente la misma que se repartió a la aldea, solo que mejor adornada.

Otro de los invitados especiales fue el señor Kazekage, quien fue acompañado de su escolta y familia Temary y Kankuro. Por supuesto que Gaara no se iba a perder la boda de Naruto, y asistió con sus mejores galas (el traje de Kazekage). El regalo de Garra… quizás el más raro de todos pero con mejor historia, fue una vasija de porcelana llena a la mitad con sales aromáticas del desierto, lo que provocó la duda en él sobre el cómo la consiguieron.

Invitados había muchos, desde el país del agua representados por Tazuna e Inari, hasta la aldea de las nubes, representadas por Hachibi Killerbi, que rapeaba en uno de los barrios de Konoha aclamado por los aldeanos. Personas de todas las aldeas llegaron invitados por Naruto, y aunque no todos los invitados pudieron llegar (los kages por ejemplo siendo estos líderes de las aldeas y no queriendo dejar su aldea desprotegida… salvo Gaara) todos ellos les desearon felicidad a la Pareja. Y cuando el señor feudal tomó copa en mano, hizo que Konoha guardara silencio. Con la ayuda de un micrófono (que debe haber micrófono si hay refrigeradores y así) se dirigió a la aldea con voz firme.

–Queridos aldeanos de esta prometedora y folclórica Konoha. Hoy hemos recibido la mayor de las alegrías que alguien ha compartido con nosotros. Hoy, está feliz pareja, ha logrado reunirnos en gozo y celebración. Jamás antes hubo tanta alegría en una aldea, ya sea de este u otro país. Ino Yamanaka y Naruto Uzumaki, tienen mi bendición y la de su país. Que su vida sea llena de bendiciones y felicidad. ¡Salud por la feliz pareja!

–¡SALUD POR LA FELIZ PAREJA!

Fanfarreas y gritos se escucharon en todo Konoha, haciendo que los novios se cohibieran un poco. Luego de que el mundo volvió a guardar silencio, el señor feudal volvió a dirigirse al pueblo.

–Como ya saben, Naruto ha sido elegido para ser el sucesor de Tsunade al mando de la estirpe a la que pertenece. Esto es un cargo con el que ha estado familiarizado desde que se le notificó. Y hoy, Lady Tsunade ha decretado que Naruto está más que listo para ejercer su cargo –La gente gritaba y vitoreaba el gran logro que el Jinchuriki había buscado por una vida, y al fin se materializaba. Naruto estaba sorprendido, e Ino estaba gritando de júbilo. Tomaba a su ahora esposo por el cuello y le besaba la mejilla con la misma alegría con la que aceptó casarse con él–. ¡Mañana, Naruto e Ino se irán a disfrutar de tres meses de luna de miel! ¡Y una vez haya regresado, Naruto podrá ejercer su cargo como nuevo Hokage de Konoha!

Los gritos de júbilo alcanzaron niveles altos, tanto que algunos susurros llegaron a los oídos de las aldeas vecinas. Naruto estaba impactado con la noticia, pero más aún sentía algo dentro que no estaba bien, sobre todo en los periodos de tiempo. Tres meses de luna de miel era un tiempo exagerado, pero siendo la familia Yamanaka era posible que se tratara de un bono de clan, como siempre fue de su conocimiento. Apenas recobró el conocimiento, se encontró con los ojos de Ino, que parecía algo preocupada, aunque no lo exteriorizaba de forma histriónica.

–¿Pasa algo, amor?

–¿Qué?

–Te nos fuiste por un momento. ¿Qué pasa?

–Hum… no. Yo… creo que me aturdí un momento –Naruto fingía reacomodarse el tímpano con el dedo–. Sabes, fueron gritos de júbilo. En mi infancia jamás creí escuchar un clamor así hacia mí. La aldea completa celebra conmigo nuestra unión –Naruto comenzaba a derramar lágrimas de cocodrilo, lo que enterneció a Ino y a Sakura, que estaba sentada a la izquierda de Ino–. El que la aldea… se una a mi felicidad…

Naruto se puso de pie, y salió corriendo del lugar. Al abandonar las mesas se encontró con Hinata, quien le cuestionó de sus intenciones al salir corriendo. Naruto solo dijo que estaba camino al baño, saliendo corriendo en camino a las oficinas del Hokage (el baño más cercano si no contamos los de propiedad privada en casas y negocios). Sin embargo apenas llegó a entrar a las oficinas que pronto le serían personales, se dejó caer de rodillas. Dentro de él había una guerra. Tres meses… eso excedía el tiempo pactado con la mano sangrienta. Más aún, al terminar ese periodo se le había prometido el puesto de Hokage, el sueño de una vida y su meta principal en la vida. Esta era su última meta, considerando que Sasuke jamás pudo volver a reincorporarse al equipo 7 y que Sakura no es su esposa ni lo será ya más. Tan cerca, y sin poder saber si al acudir a su cita con la mano sangrienta se extinguiría su vida. No solo eso. Un mes… Naruto tenía menos de un mes para acudir con la madre susurrante. Su asunto era desconocido. Y acudir en mitad de la luna de miel…

–¡No puedo creer que las cosas se descompusieran de esta forma! –Naruto caminaba de un lado a otro, tomándose de la cabellera y encendiendo de manera inconsciente al Kyubi–. ¡¿Cómo fui a parar a esta clase de encrucijadas?! ¡No puedo llevarla, pero no puedo abandonarla! Si vamos, tal vez me entere de algún extraño y "nada que tenga que ver conmigo" secreto de la familia! ¡¿Qué tal si somos nacidos en el seno de la madre susurrante?! ¡¿Qué sería de mi amada Ino si se entera que debo formar parte de los asesinos?! Se le destrozaría el corazón. ¡Maldita sangre de la que ignoro su pasado! ¡Por que no queda vivo un solo Uzumaki que me pueda explicar lo que pasa!

–Naruto –El rubio se dio la vuelta, encontrándose a Sakura. Ella tenía el mismo tipo de urgencia que Naruto había declarado tener, aunque no sabía que era esa la excusa del mismo para salir corriendo–. ¿Pasa algo?

–¡Y ahora involucras a Sakura en esto! ¡Si debo estar loco hablando de esto en voz alta!

–Naruto… –Sakura sentía una urgencia en ese momento por lo que no pudo detenerse de inmediato. Salió a paso firma a resolver su asunto y regresó apenas tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo–. Lo siento. ¿Sucede algo…? Naru… –Naruto había desaparecido, provocando que Sakura se sintiera más involucrada aún con el asunto misterioso–. ¿Por qué debe guardarme tantos secretos? Creí que había entendido que lo quiero ayudar…

El activar de una cadena en un baño al lado alertó a Sakura. De este sitio salió Naruto, que se ajustaba el cinto del traje, el que por momentos le estorbaba por la enorme y pesada cantidad de tela. Se quedó mirando a Sakura un instante y sonrió cerrando los ojos para volver a ajustarse el cinto…

–Fue un lindo gesto de parte de los aldeanos. Agradezco que me lo entregaran, pero siento demasiada tela sobre de mí.

–Sí, estás acostumbrado a usar solo ropa casual, nada formal o tradicional –Sakura le tomó del hombro alisándole estas zonas. Una vez terminó le sujetó esta zona tratando de hacerle sentir en confianza–. ¿Qué ocurre, Naruto?

–¿Has tenido una de esas misiones peligrosas en la que sabes que lo mejor es dejar atrás a los que amas para enfrentarte tu sola a un asunto que posiblemente acabara física o mentalmente contigo?

–Déjame pensar… –Sakura aterrizó con una misión así–. Una vez paralicé a Kiba, a Lee y a Sai para enfrentarme sola a Sasuke, a quien pretendía matar para evitar que te enfrentaras a él. Como puedes recordar habría muerto si Kakashi y tú no hubiesen llegado.

–Eso creí.

–¿Sucede algo?

Naruto guardó silencio por un rato, tratando de pensar de forma fría, tal como debería pensar a partir de su regreso a Konoha. Luego, cayó en la idea de que no podía enfrentar cualquier cosa que estaría esperándole en la hermandad de asesinos. Mirándola a los ojos, trató de armarse de valor para pedirle algo que jamás le habría pedido a nadie.

–¿Confías en mí, Sakura?

–¿Cómo?

–Necesito saber si puedes hacer algo por tu amigo más viejo y molesto.

.

.

.

Terminado… Quería terminarlo hoy por que ya hacía mucho que había estado evitando este fic, solo por este capítulo. Es terriblemente complicado escribir sobre una fiesta, retratar a la perfección el gozo de un pueblo de esta magnitud y con el gran cariño que le tiene a este gran personaje.

-Comentarios, regaños, aquí abajo en caja de comentarios. Si, se retrasará un poco el encuentro de Naruto con la mano sangrienta debido a las vacaciones de Naruto con Ino, y lo que pueda ocurrir allí.

-Nos leeremos luego.

Dedicado a la memoria de mi madre. Larga vida a mi musa, que en sus acciones me brindaba inspiracion.


	7. Playa de cristal

Apenas terminó su fiesta, Naruto e Ino partieron de Konoha, acompañados de algunas maletas, algo de dinero y mucho… pero mucho amor para tirar al cielo. Decidido a disfrutar de algunas semanas al lado de su ahora esposa, el jinchuriki gastaba los minutos dedicado a su mujer. Habían planeado una luna de miel de varias semanas, las que por desgracia debían recortarse. Aún no le había dicho nada, pero pronto debería hacerlo.

El primer lugar al que llegaron fue a una playa privada del país del agua, un sitio que la misma Mei Terumi recomendó para pasar un tiempo juntos. A ese lugar solo podía acceder caminando, pero una vez llegando allí se volvería un paraíso para dos. Para el transporte de las maletas fue necesario sellarlas y convocarlas con un pergamino. Es por ello que ambos solo estaban en camino a la cabaña, solos con lo que traían puesto, una brújula y un mapa.

–Según las indicaciones de la Mizukage, debería estar por aquí –NAruto se detuvo en un muro de piedra, cubierto con maleza, enredaderas, árboles y rocas enormes–. Espero haber leído bien el mapa.

–Grandioso. Estamos perdidos, amor.

–No, es solo que está protegida. ¿Crees que un sitio así estaría a la vista de todos? Evidentemente la Mizukage no quería recibir visitas. Así que la ocultó con un Genjutsu.

–Bueno, entonces tendremos que descubrirlo –Ino juntó sus manos dispuesta a usar su habilidad como espía para descubrir los puntos débiles del genjutsu. Sin embargo no encontró ninguna muestra de chacra activa, o un genjutsu para desactivar–. Es extraño. No creo que lo proteja un genjutsu. Todo parece natural…

Naruto comenzó a revisar los alrededores del muro, que venía señalado en el mapa. Según algunas indicaciones debían atravesar el muro para llegar a la playa oculta. Atravesarlo solo era posible con un jutsu de elemento tierra, lo que fue el intento de Naruto.

–Espero estar en lo correcto: –Sellos de manos y un viejo jutsu del tiempo del segundo Hokage fue activado–. ¡Doton: Doryu Taiga!

A diferencia de la forma como fue usada por el segundo y Tercer Hokage, Naruto usó el rio de lodo para desgastar de a poco el muro sin provocar daños al entorno. Efectivamente había una entrada: una piedra colocada de forma tal que fuera imposible de detectar con el tiempo sobre ella.

–Supongo que será por allí –Naruto detuvo el jutsu y pasó a mover esa roca. Para esto, además de usar sus manos, se ayudó de la fuerza de Kyubi. Al removerla se pudo apreciar un sendero de piedra, construido en piedra cristalizada.

–¡Es hermoso! –Exclamó Ino mirando desde el inicio hasta el fondo de la senda: todo estaba forrado de cristales de todos colores y dimensiones.

–Se nota que este es un lugar que ella construyó –Dijo Naruto sabiendo que se trataba de un rastro de elemento lava–.

–¿Puedes hacer esto tu también?

–Bueno… sí y no. Se supone que se puede formar con el elemento lava, pero no poseo el control suficiente para controlarlo. Al yo usarlo… es como si arrojara cubetazos de agua al suelo: todo puede resultar afectado.

–Comprendo.

Ino y Naruto caminaron diez minutos por el túnel de cristal, viendo enfrente la salida por medio de luz. En su camino había cierta agua de mar colándose en el túnel, proyectando sobre el techo y los muros un espectro de luz que no hacía sino invitar a ambos a una época inolvidable. Mientras se acercaban a la salida, notaron la arena blanca de esa playa, una arena que más parecía sal molida. Asomar la cabeza a la luz dio a Ino la mejor vista natural de su existencia. Un paraíso de corta distancia estaba ante ellos: un territorio de tal vez media hectárea, en la cual había una pequeña cabaña en la ensenada, golpeada gentilmente por la marea. Una gentil brisa marina acercaba a los dos a un apreciable placer culposo desconocido hasta ese entonces. Cada paso hacia la cabaña crecía el asombro por ese sitio.

–¡Naruto! ¡Este lugar es el que he elegido para vivir!

–Ino, es la cabaña de la Mizukage.

–Viviremos aquí, lejos de todos. Pondremos poner la habitación del bebé allí…

–Ino…

–¡Oh! ¡Aquí tendremos nuestro nido de amor!

–Ino…

–Luego me haré cargo de ubicar el baño. ¿No te indicaron un lugar dónde…?

–Escucha, amor. Sé que es un excelente lugar para vivir varados. Sin embargo, solo vinimos de luna de miel. Debemos regresar a Konoha algún día.

Ino se descorazonó por la verdad, sin embargo, no parecía tan afectada. Estiró los brazos al cielo y respiró hondo la brisa marina. No recordaba la última vez que se sintió tan relajada.

–Naruto, quisiera poder recordar este lugar, volver algún día y concebir a nuestro hijo aquí.

–Tal vez no haga falta esperar tanto.

–Sí, tienes razón.

Naruto le dio vuelta a su amada, cerrando distancias y alimentando su amor con un beso intenso. Ino se abrazó fuerte a él, aprovechando cada segundo de ese beso para extraer de su amado lo que por mucho quiso tomar: acariciaba su espalda, frotaba su cabello, se pasaba un poco de atrevida y se dejaba propasar por él. Estando a solas en mitad de una playa poco profanada, no había censura ni reglas, por lo tanto, Ino comenzó a desvestirlo. Tomó un kaiken y comenzó a cortar por la espalda la camisa negra de su amado. Un corte que liberaba a su amado, cual tigre se libera de una cadena. Al terminar de cortarlo, Pasó a rasgarle la tela, logrando descubrir lo que en un principio hizo que sintiera el fuego del amor dentro de su pecho, aquella vez en su casa cuando se removió su camisa.

Naruto no permitió que ella viera su cuerpo. Antes que eso, la hizo dar la vuelta, besándole desde el cuello hasta los hombros. Sus manos le acariciaban los pechos, haciendo que ella extremeciera de a poco. Buscaba los labios de su amado, encontrándolos sin moverse de su posición actual. Las manos de Naruto, Diestras por el tiempo a su lado, desabotonaban su camisa playera, dejándola en traje de baño. La tela de esta prenda solitaria no ejercía mucha resistencia, y al deslizar sus manos por bajo la tela tocaba piel, una consistencia aterciopelada que solo podía compararse con el durazno, pero mucho más maleable que el barro. Antes de causar más excitación, Ino se dio vuelta, tumbó a Naruto en la arena y apoyó sus rodillas sobre la arena, a cada lado del vientre de Naruto. Ella misma se retiró lentamente el bikini ante la mirada de su ahora esposo. Tomó las manos de su amado y las dirigió hacia su pecho. Fue guiando las extremidades de su marido por sus senos, ascendiendo lenta y delicadamente hacia el cuello, obligándolo a erguirse mientras ella retrocedía lentamente hasta su pelvis sobre la de su amado. Una vez sentados los dos, hubo una enorme y extensa sesión de besos, besos que ahondaban al otro a una locura en la que se sumergían con gusto. Ya habían probado al otro en cama, y sin embargo esta ocasión era mejor que una primera vez. Ahora eran pertenencia del otro, ahora eran la persona con la que compartirían una vida.

–Naruto –Decía Ino entre besos.

–Dime…

–Te amo –Dijo ahora separándose de él, mirándolo a los ojos con la carita más tierna que jamás el dedicó a un hombre en su vida. Ni siquiera su padre pudo ver una faceta tan tierna de ella. Naruto no pudo continuar con lo que hacía después de verla así, y dejando a un lado el erotismo con el que fue bombardeado (con mucho pesar de su parte), pegó su frente con la de Ino sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

–Te amo, Ino. Con toda mi alma.

Ino le dio un beso cortito y se puso en pie. Aún estaba deseosa de ver lo que la naturaleza le deparaba, por lo que tomó su bikini y volvió a colocarlo donde debía estar, mientras exploraba los alrededores de la playa privada y oculta. Naruto, que apenas podía creer que se detuvo a si mismo, se puso en pie, y levantando los trapos que dejó su camisa, siguió a su amada, dejando atrás el arma con la que ella atacó sus prendas.

.

.

.

-Tengo... algo que comentarles. Ya lo había comentado en el fanfic hermano "el renacer del clan Uzumaki", pero es posible que haya lectores que no siguen ambos, y solo sigan este y el anterior por separado. Verán, hace tres semanas mi computadora se descompuso, y quien me hizo el favor de revisarla me informó que, oficialmente, no funcionará ya más.

-Por desgracia se estropearon: tarjeta madre, disco duro principal, disco duro esclavo, la caja de poder... Oficialmente un corto circuito en casa tomó la vida de nuestra CPU.

-Casi había terminado un capítulo completo de un fic MLP, lo que por supuesto perdí. Perdía además el avance de este fic, el de "la rubia que me ama" y media novela en el incidente. Al menos tengo respaldo de esta última, pero de los demás (X). Entonces... como ya no trabajo donde trabajaba (cibercafé) tengo la necesidad de cortar un poco hasta comprar una nueva CPU.

-E ir a un cybercafé no es una opción.

-Sé que podría ir a un cybercafé, pero por lo general paso horas escribiendo en el ordenador, o simulando hacerlo mientras nos poniamos a discutir, amar y reír un poco. Si fuera a un cybercafé las horas que pasaba frente a mi ordenador, terminaría gastando cerca de 5 horas al día, un total de mucho dinero. Entonces, tengo que poner un paréntesis forzado aquí.

-Hemos leído que nos han escrito rogando y pidiendo que sigamos este fic... tardamos demasiado escribiendo para este fic... y ahora tardaremos más. de verdad lo sentimos.

-Sobre este capítulo: Si, estoy mandando esto desde un ciber, pero supuse que les debía una explicación y un "lo siento" muy sentido. Espero me comprendan y me tengan paciencia. He gastado demasiado tratando de dar una explicación del próximo atraso. Espero poder leernos luego.

Kaito J y Kaede Tachikawa.


	8. luna roja

Luna roja

Naruto había comenzado a instalarse en la cabaña mientras Ino exploraba los alrededores. Aunque deseaba disfrutar de estos días al lado de Ino, algo seguía dentro de su cabeza, originando más dudas acerca del futuro: no sabía cómo contarle lo de la mano sangrienta a su ahora esposa, y tampoco sabía si debía llevarla con él. A Sakura le había encargado formar un equipo, y ubicarlo en los límites del imperio, camino a la guarida de la orden de asesinos. Ino era parte de ese equipo, pero arriesgarla a ella era algo fuera de su personal deseo. O lo que es lo mismo, deseaba alejarla de cualquier roce con la hermandad de asesinos. Ser quien era ya no era tan divertido como antes de este encuentro.

Mientras desempacaba un poco, la pudo ver, apoyada en la baranda del balcón, mirando hacia el horizonte mientras el viento hacía volar su cabello, la tela de su camisa y la mente de la rubia. Parecía disfrutar del entorno, mientras la danza del mar golpeaba la ensenada. Naruto dejó lo que estaba haciendo y fue a acompañarla en su deleite. Comenzó a tomarla por la cintura, ajustándose el cuerpo de la rubia al suyo.

–Mi amor, has estado algo reservada desde que llegamos.

–¿No será porque te interrumpí en tu labor sensual? –Ino se dio media vuelta y buscó los labios de Naruto. Mientras ambos se besaban, Naruto seguía pensando en la forma como le diría a Ino sobre su compromiso. Luego vino a su mente algo más: Ino… ella deseaba ser madre, aunque no eran planes próximos. No sabía el motivo por el que habían convocado a Naruto, aun cuando lo intentaron asesinar antes.

–Naruto, estás distraído –dijo Ino.

–No, no lo estoy… –Ino lo miraba con muy poca fe–. Demasiado notorio.

–Escucha, Sakura me puso al tanto de tu asunto con la mano sangrienta –Naruto sintió que la espalda le cimbraba–. Sé que me propusiste para tu equipo de "intromisión", pero descuida. Si te mandaron llamar significa que no eres su objetivo. Solo buscaban llamar tu atención.

–Hay cosas que me vienen a la cabeza pensando en ello.

–No hace falta que pienses. Tenías un mes, tenemos tal vez… unas dos semanas para disfrutar de nuestra vida.

–Si… creo que tienes razón.

Naruto ahora estaba más centrado en ella que en cualquier cosa. Llevaba cierta razón, el hecho de que no lo hubieran cazado aún era por otros motivos diferentes al ser blanco de la hermandad.

Librado de esa duda, Naruto se dedicó más a ella, sentándola en el barandal y devorándola a besos. Por unas semanas eran los dos solos en el mundo, perdidos en una isla desierta con cocos, mangos y pescado para alimentarse. Una fantasía así no podía dejarse a la ligera. Viviendo aún más la fantasía, Naruto comenzó a despojarla de ropa, desabotonando el vestido para poder introducir sus manos entre la tela y la piel. Hacía un tiempo que no sentía a Ino de esta manera. Todo a causa del entrenamiento para Hokage.

–Estamos solos –dijo Ino–. En un sitio sin civilización. ¿Qué te indica tu instinto?

–Que hay que buscar comida –dijo Naruto, a lo que Ino respondió con una risita sonora.

–Vamos, ve a buscar algo de comer. Yo preparo la fogata.

–Es muy temprano para comer algo. ¿No podemos dejarlo para después?

–Sí, si podemos –Ino le besó por unos segundos–. Pero la caminata me abrió el apetito. Si pudieras buscar algo qué comer…

–Entiendo. No quieres que te toque como aquella vez. ¿Tan mal estuvo?

–Estuvo… lindo.

–¿Lindo?

–Sí, lindo. Parecías un cachorrito cuando terminamos. De hecho, me apetece volver a verte perder tu inocencia, pero eso solo se da una vez.

–Inocencia. Estas hablando del mejor Hokage aún no nombrado. Soy el más sanguinario y fiero shinobi que ha visto la luz del día…

–Y el de mejor corazón –un beso más, y Naruto se desmoronó en sus brazos–. Ahora, busca algo de comer, mi amado esposo.

Ino se fue caminando, meneando un poco su cuerpo para causar en Naruto un efecto diferente. El rubio, que la veía irse, por primera vez se sintió en paz desde que todo este asunto de la mano sangrienta inició. Sin embargo, eso terminaría ahora. De pronto todo el mundo se había vuelto negro. Naruto no veía más allá del barandal desvaneciéndose. Sin embargo aún podía verse a sí mismo. El mundo terminó por volverse un vacío de oscuridad. Durante dos minutos, Naruto deambuló por este mundo, sin saber qué pasaba o qué era lo que provocó esto. Pronto se enteró. Frente a él apareció una dama, de hermosa cabellera y larga túnica. Parecía estar vestida solo en tela, la misma que se ceñía a su cintura con un largo listón que arrastraba algunos metros. Hablando de arrastrar, ella no parecía tocar suelo alguno, sino que se desplazaba sin moverse en lo más mínimo.

–Naruto…

–¿Quién es usted?

–Por milenios esperé el momento de saber quién sería elegido por la madre susurrante como su heraldo. Eligio a esa chica, pero cometió errores en ella.

–¿De qué hablas?

–Naruto, has demostrado suficiente para llamar la atención de los que vinieron antes de ustedes. ¿Sabes quiénes somos?

Naruto observaba a la dama, y cierta lógica apuntaba a su pasado, sobre todo en la guerra. Ya antes había sentido una presencia tan poderosa como ella, el origen del Chakra: Lady Kaguya.

–¿Tienes algo que ver con Kaguya del Chakra naciente?

–Si… y no. Somos parte de la misma estirpe, pero nunca he cruzado caminos con ella. Naruto, tal vez tengas temor de encontrarte con la madre susurrante, pero quiero que entiendas: nuestra presencia aquí entre ustedes es temporal, y como tal es acarreada por una serie de eventos que deben ser corregidos.

–¿A que te refieres?

–Mucho es lo que crees que sucederá, pero lo que tienes por delante no es una sentencia de muerte.

Así como el mundo se desvaneció, así mismo volvió a llenarse de luz. Naruto no estaba más cerca de la cabaña, sino a varios metros de ella en las orillas del mar. A su lado había media docena de peces y un tazón de frutas. No sabía lo que había pasado, o cuánto tiempo pasó. Tomó todo cuanto tenía a la mano y se puso en camino a la cabaña. Al llegar allí, Ino ya tenía fogata y mesa preparada. Ella elevó la mirada y se encontró con su marido, de regreso con la cantidad de comida ya mencionada.

–Woaw, no creí que trajeras tanto.

–Sí, bueno. No quisiera que usaras el hambre para interrumpirnos otra vez…

–No creas que es apropósito, es solo que…

–Ahora que soy tu marido ya no es tan "atractivo".

Ino comenzó a reír a carcajadas, se acercó a Naruto y tomó la fruta… la dejó en una mesa y dejó de reír.

–Tal vez tengas razón. Por algún motivo no puedo verte de la misma forma que como cuando éramos novios. Pero creo que es porque ahora soy propiedad exclusiva de un solo chico.

–¿Qué antes no era así?

–De hecho, no forzadamente. Sin embargo, hay algunos conceptos de libertad que se me escapan. Una Kunoichi que es desposada suele dejar su labor como tal y se dedica a la casa. Mi madre me ha dicho que mi deber como esposa del hokage es dedicarme completamente a él, y de allí mi ligero rencor hacia esto del matrimonio. Sin mencionar que deseo ser mamá, pero eso arruinará mi figura trabajada con los años. No quiero verme tan cambiada como la superior Anko.

–Jejejeje… no te verás tan cambiada, te lo aseguro. Por cierto… Cuando mencionas que te dedicas a tu marido, ¿Te vuelves un aldeano más?

–Sí, mi labor como miembro del equipo Ino-shika-cho ha finalizado… o al menos hasta que la muerte nos separe.

–Pero… ustedes son fantásticos. No me imagino al equipo sin uno de los miembros. Incluso llegué a pensar que te unirías a uno de ellos durante mucho tiempo.

–¿Uniría a uno? Quieres decir… como marido y mujer.

–Era un niño, supuse que muchos equipos estaban predestinados a tener una pareja entre ellos. Incluso pensé que eso me daba más esperanzas con Sakura… aunque también estaba Sasuke… y ella lo adoraba demasiado.

–La vida casada con alguno de ellos –Ino comenzaba a dejar volar su imaginación. Shikamaru fue el primero en quien pensó, y la imagen que generaba no era la adecuada para una larga relación. Se imaginaba a ella en la casa, él llegando directo al sofá y ella rogándole por un momento especial. Shikamaru de inmediato se negaría por ser "bastante problemático". Incluso le sorprendía hoy día lo cercana que Temari se sentía con Shikamaru. Incluso le confesó que no se sentía repelida por él, aunque nunca admitió que le gustaba.

Luego Chouji… aunque era apuesto cuando quemaba de golpe toda esa grasa, por lo general era enorme… y en la intimidad… daba miedo… sin mencionar lo mucho que debía trabajar en la cocina cada día para darle de comer… si tenía que ser una ama de casa (Pensando en el factor cocina, claro), agradecía que fuera Naruto a quien eligió: él con ramen instantáneo era feliz.

–Supongo que sería una vida diferente. Pero me alegra que mi vida sea tal como está ahora. Es decir, Shikamaru es muy serio, nada divertido y tal. Y con Chouji… me da miedo… esclavizada a la cocina… no sé, tal vez no sea así, pero es la forma como lo veo ahora. Además, es más divertido imaginarme así.

–Divertido imaginarte en una relación complicada.

–Tú podrías intentarlo. Imagínate casado con… con la Hokage Lady Tsunade.

Naruto ni siquiera quería imaginarse. Tsunade era compañera de equipo de su maestro Jiraiya, lo que le daba una edad similar, sino exacta. Demasiado mayor para él…

–No, no funciona. Ni siquiera me imagino con ella de ninguna forma posible.

–¿Qué tal Temari?

–Bueno… no creo que haya problema. Me imagino con ella viviendo en el desierto de Suna… con tierra por donde el viento puede entrar… no… horrible idea. Sin mencionar al cuñado que viene con ella: Gaara, aunque es un buen amigo… ciento que sería algo espeluznante tenerlo de cuñado.

–Es un asunto similar –Ino terminó de preparar los alimentos para ser procesados–. Sin embargo, ha sido divertido imaginarme así, e incluso imaginarte a ti. Supongo que debo agradecerte por alegrarme el día.

–Soy tu marido ahora…

–¿Por qué no lo dejamos en "tu pareja"? Lo de marido y mujer… no me va…

–Bien, pero no te quitas el anillo.

–¿Estás loco? ¡Es hermoso! ¿Cómo podría considerar quitarme algo así? –Ino le pasó los peces a Naruto, listos para colocarlos cerca al fuego. Mientras Naruto hacía lo propio, Ino le veía moverse dándole la espalda. Si bien Ino realmente amaba a Naruto, había algo que había cambiado en él. No podía decir realmente si era parte del asunto del matrimonio o era algo diferente. Era el mismo, no había cambiado nada. Sin embargo algo en su aura había cambiado, como si el joven frente a ella fuera una versión diferente del mismo ser.

–Me agrada tener estas conversaciones contigo –dijo Ino siendo honesta mientras avanzaba sus pasos hasta él–. Me hace sentir como si tuviera un amigo en mi esposo.

–Aún soy tu amigo, Ino… solo que ahora he entregado mi vida, y juré protegerte hasta donde mi vida me lo permita. Lo juré y pretendo cumplirlo.

Si, efectivamente era él. Jurar lo imposible y hacerlo ver como una realidad… mucho antes de comprobar que lo era… Naruto no había cambiado… pero aun sabiendo esto, Ino seguía insegura.

–¿Sucede algo? –Preguntó Naruto.

–No… no lo sé. Es como si…

–Sientes lo mismo entonces –Ino volvió su mirada a Naruto– Sakura, Hinata… incluso Tsunade me confesaron que estaban inseguros de acercarse a mi. Y siendo sincero, ni siquiera yo me siento seguro. Fui atacado por una hermandad de asesinos que jamás dejan a nadie con vida… y simplemente dejaron de seguirme. No mucho después aparece una niña que me dice que me quieren ver en la guarida de la hermandad de la mano sangrienta. Desde ese momento… me he sentido marcado… maldito y atraído a un destino que no estaba destinado para mi.

–O tal vez si.

–Creo que debo hacer esto… pero no quiero que nadie salga herido. Le pedí a Sakura reunir un equipo, y ahora mismo no sé si debería convocarlos.

–¿Te dijeron que debías ir solo?

–Solo me dijeron que fui invitado por la m… La ma… La m…..

–¿La qué?

–Es la m… M… Imposible. No puedo mencionarla. Algo impide que hable de ella con nadie.

–Y es posible que no permitan la entrada a nadie más que a ti. Supongo que es algo arriesgado mandar un equipo a la guarida de unos asesinos –La voz de Ino comenzaba a quebrarse sin que Naruto se diese cuenta…–. Entrar a la cueva de las serpientes más peligrosas sabiendo que ya han intentado matarte en el pasado… ¿Qué sería de Konoha sin su Hokage? –Ahora era que se daba cuenta, Ino comenzaba a llorar–. Le prometí a Sakura que te protegería y amaría todos los días de mi vida… y pretendo cumplir… pero como puedo cumplir mi palabra si te diriges a una muerte segura. ¿Por qué no te negaste a ir…

–Porque de no asistir… –Naruto no podía seguir su murmullo. No era algo que le impidieran decir, pero si se atrevía a decirlo temía asustar aún más a Ino. Sakura tampoco sabía el motivo por el que había aceptado ir directo al lugar.

–¿Qué sucede?

–Como ya lo había mostrado, mi vida debió terminar ese día, en manos de los asesinos. Sin embargo, no porque esté vivo ahora significa que no me estén buscando. Aun así creo que no están interesados en cumplir mi contrato.

–¿Contrato?

–Un asesino no va por allí matando gente a diestra y siniestra. Al menos no la hermandad. A ellos les llega un contrato para ejecutar una orden…

Por algún motivo, Naruto comenzó a contarle a Ino todo cuanto podía sobre la hermandad de la mano sangrienta. El tipo de contratos, como recibían sus órdenes, quien estaba detrás de la recepción de contratos y como convocar a la hermandad. Esta charla duró cerca de una hora, la misma que Ino pasó escuchando con atención sin decir una palabra, salvo por una que otra pregunta ocasional. Cuando Naruto terminó de explicar, Ino estaba sorprendida. Incluso tenía cierto respeto por la hermandad hasta cierto punto.

–Es… impresionante. Pero… Tengo una última pregunta…

–¿Si?

–¿Cómo sabes todo esto?

–Hum… yo.. ugh… no tengo idea…

–¿Cómo que no tienes idea? En algún lugar lo has de haber investigado.

–No. Jamás escuché sobre la mano sangrienta, salvo por ese incidente hace mucho tiempo.

–¿Desde cuando tienes noción de esto? –Preguntó Ino levantándose de la arena.

–No lo sé. Creo que… desde… siempre.

Ahora el susto era mayor. Naruto poseía información acerca de la mano sangrienta, pero no recordaba saber de dónde lo sabía. Esta clase de recuerdos no solo eran extraños, también estaban dentro de la conciencia del rubio. Ino comenzó a tratar de adentrarse en la mente de su esposo. Para esto usaba su propia línea sanguínea de control mental.

Entrar en la mente de Naruto provocó una sensación de desolación y terror. Los pasillos que el subconsciente de Naruto recorría para charlar con Kurama se hicieron un tanto más cálidos una vez que el Biju quedó en libertad. Si bien no había necesidad de aclarar lo frio del lugar, había algo que no concordaba con lo estándar de una persona. En uno de los muros había una inscripción, muy similar a la marca de mano que había dejado Naruto en el muro del hospital. Solo que este estaba escrito en color rojo, y una marca de sello maldito daba vueltas alrededor de la mano. El color era un rojo oscuro similar a la sangre, y parecía vibrar con intensidad moderada. Apenas se había acercado a mirar con detalle la marca cuando alguien le susurró al oído.

–No es educado espiar el interior de uno de los nuestros.

Al mirar a sus espaldas, nadie parecía haber estado cerca de ella. Miraba alrededor sin localizar un alma cercana, más sin embargo podía escucharla susurrando a su oído.

–Reaccionas a mis palabras como si fuera los rugidos de una bestia. Despreocúpate, heredera de los profanamentes. Ahora compartes destino con nuestro heraldo. Sin embargo he de advertirte: nuestro asunto es con él y solo con él. Cualquiera que se atreva a entrar en nuestro recinto será asesinado al instante. De lo dicta la madre susurrante.

.

Pasó un rato desde que Ino entrase a la mente de Naruto. Esa noche no despertó. No reaccionaba, no se movía y había perdido todo color. Preocupado, Naruto convocó a Sakura, quien la revisó desde los pies hasta el cabello más largo, sin encontrar ningún motivo por el que cayera en trance tan profundo.

–Está viva, siento su chacra y su palpitar. Pero del motivo por el que no despierta…

Naruto estaba asustado. Había presenciado lo ocurrido en su interior junto con Kurama. Escuchó los susurros en su interior y, en cierta forma, presenció lo que sucedió con Ino, sin permiso real de hablar por el mismo motivo por el que no podía revelar a la madre de los susurros.

–Naruto…

–Debo ir. Ahora mismo.

–¿Ahora? Pero solo me convocaste a mí.

–Si llevo a alguien más hasta el escondrijo, terminaré asesinando a alguien más. Ino debe permanecer aquí hasta que hable con ellos. Si no lo hago… ellos… podrían causarme problemas.

–¿Qué clase de problemas?

–Aunque quiera llevarlos conmigo, deben quedarse aquí, hasta que yo regrese. Es probable que no quieran mi muerte en verdad, pero… presiento que estaré envuelto en otros problemas más grandes.

–¿Por qué?

–Son… ellos… ¡Maldita sea! ¡No puedo hablar!

Sakura tomó el cuerpo de Ino y lo levanto en brazos.

–Muy bien. Esperaré tu regreso… y tus ordenes.

Verla paralizada, suspendida entre la vida y la muerte hizo que Naruto sintiera el corazón partirse. Le acarició la frente con delicadeza y besó sus labios.

–Cuida de ella. Volveré pronto.

Y dicho esto, Naruto partió.

.

.

.

.

Hace mucho que dejé de escribir para este fic. De hecho, y muy a mi pesar, he de confesar que posiblemente la hubiese dejado con la boda, pero me prometí que la seguiría hasta terminarla y así lo haré. A propósito, creí terminarla pronto. Unos cinco capítulos más... pero resulta que la historia se extendió horrores. Por lo que tardaré un largo rato antes de poner el punto final. Créanme, en lugar de hacerlo tedioso, es posible que sea incluso más entretenido. Prometo tratar de no hacerlo aburrido.

Hay tres razones principales por la que me tardé tanto en publicar.

ºEl final de Naruto. Aunque me pareció increíble, ciertos factores me alejaron como fan de Na. El principal de todos es el final Naruhina. Rogaba al cielo que saliera un final alternativo Narusaku, lo que estoy convencido que no llegará. Es una pena, pero detestaría que kishimoto obedeciera al fanservice.

ºKaede... ella ya no está conmigo. Se fue lejos a estudiar y no pude seguirla. Al fallecer mi madre poco más de medio año atrás, me he hecho responsable de mi familia, estando al pendiente de ellos. Al no poder seguirla, y como odia las relaciones a distancia, me cortó dos semanas antes de irse. Les pido no comenten sobre esto.

ºFalta de creatividad: seis veces. Seis fueron las veces las que escribí, borré y reescribí este capitulo, y aún así no estoy del todo satisfecho. Pido perdón si la trama de esta vez se siente golpeada, forzada y corta a comparación de las otras, pero es que de verdad solo quería saltarme la luna de miel y continuar con el resto de la historia. De aqui en adelante espero poder ser un tanto más efectivo tratandose de escribir este y el fic hermano. Por supuesto, toca el turno de "el renacer del clan Uzumaki". Por ello pido paciencia.

Espero no decepcionarlos una vez más y agradezco a quienes me empujaron todo cuanto pudieron para que continuara escribiendo. Nos leeremos luego.

Kaito J... hasta la proxima.


	9. El Mausoleo de los santos

El camino tormentoso hacia las afueras del imperio estaba repleto de bandidos y alimañas. En si atreverse a viajar en estos sitio era una tontería, pero con su mujer paralizada y la amenaza de la "Mano Sangrienta" en pie, no había otra opción más que viajar solo hasta allí. Sakura se negó a dejarle solo, amenazando que si no iba acompañado, Tsunade tomaría su salida de Konoha como acto de rebeldía. Sin embargo no había de otra: "Cualquier ser vivo que atraviese la puerta sin ser invitado será asesinado al instante". Era toda la información que Sakura necesitó para mantenerse alejada. Ino estaba paralizada solo por arriesgarse a saber, lo que indicaba que este asunto era más que peligroso. Y Naruto estaba en medio de esto.

Tres semanas fue el tiempo que le tomó a Naruto llegar al sitio. Nadie le dijo como llegar ni se detuvo para algo diferente al acampado y hospedaje. Tras de ese tiempo llegó a un bosque. Realmente parecía que el bosque había sido abandonado por cualquiera. Sobre el piso podían verse de vez en cuando algún insecto, huesos secos de animales y sogas atadas a los árboles. El piso estaba cubierto de una neblina lechosa. Agitar la mano no habría disipado los cinco centímetros de altura que poseía este espectro. No había ruido diferente al de los pasos del rubio triturando el césped y ramas al avanzar. Su camino era confuso, pero sabía a donde ir.

En mitad del bosque había un monolito. Este tenía grabada una imagen cadavérica, un cadáver atado con cadenas y vendas. Al acercarse, una voz susurrante, diferente a la de la anfitriona se escuchó en ecos por todo el bosque. Solo una pregunta.

–"¿Cómo cortas el tiempo?"

Aunque al parecer había llegado aquí sin haber preguntado o recibido el paradero de este sitio, no tenía idea de lo que había que contestar. No hubo necesidad. A su lado apareció una niña envuelta en una capucha negra. Ella fue quien contesto a la pregunta.

–Cortando el cuello de tu víctima.

Y los escalofríos ascendieron por la espalda de Naruto hasta llegar a su nuca. De inmediato la voz susurrante respondió: "Se les da la bienvenida". Ambos fueron invocados en el centro de un sitio oscuro. No podía verse nada a los alrededores. Solo podía sentirse la firmeza del suelo, y el aroma a muerte que impregnaba de hierro la atmosfera del lugar. Escuchaba los pasos de quien suponía se trataba de quien le trajo aquí. Se alejaba con calma. Con ayuda de fósforos encendió 16 velas, las que rodeaban a Naruto en una circunferencia extendida de cinco metros desde el centro.

–Hum… vine a ver a la madre susurrante. ¿Eres tú? –Sin respuesta–. Bien, supongo que tus amigos no están. Vendré más tarde a ver si…

–Si te mueves, podrías romper el círculo protector alrededor de ti.

–Ok, me quedo quieto.

El ritual, si es que así se puede llamar, terminó cinco minutos después, cuando al apagarse las velas, el humo era lo único que se veía. Al inhalar el humo, Naruto percibió un aroma a incienso, extraño proviniendo de velas. No obstante nada en el recinto era normal.

–Qué es esto. Siento la presencia de otros seres en la habitación.

–"No ha sido coincidencia que Azura te eligiera" –la voz de la madre susurrante se escuchó por todo el lugar, como si estuviese en todas partes, más nadie podía verse entre el humo.

–¿Eres la madre susurrante?

–"Supongo que quieres la cura para el veneno que aqueja a tu esposa. Puedo dártelo después de que nos escuches".

–¿Hay más de ustedes?

–Seis en concreto –La voz que escuchó esta vez fue la de la dama que se apareció en la playa. Tras de esto, no hubo pregunta alguna de Naruto por un largo rato, algo que tomó por sorpresa a los que hablaban detrás del humo–. ¿No más preguntas?

–Mi mujer está paralizada por completo. La señora que susurra dijo que me daría un antídoto al terminar de hablar. Si dejo de interrumpir acelerará ese tiempo.

Otra sorpresa, anteriormente esperaban aclarar unas dudas antes de comenzar, pero Naruto ni siquiera preguntaba por ellos.

–Bastante fiel, o bastante listo –dijo una voz masculina, áspera y monstruosa.

–Mi mujer está paralizada, ¿Me dan el antídoto ahora?

Una figura espectral que bien podía hacerse pasar por cadáver se acercó a Naruto, atravesando el humo y tomando forma con él.

–"Por supuesto. Heraldo de Hamako, toma el antídoto y ve hacia la mujer de este hombre. Sé que nos escuchará aún sin el veneno en su esposa".

La niña de la capucha acató las órdenes. Se removió su capa y dejó ver su rostro. Era la misma niña que se apareció en la cocina de Naruto. Su piel parecía agrietada y sangrante, sus ojos solo eran cuencas vacías que despedían vapor. Quizás lo único vivo que vio en ese ser fueron sus manos, de las que destilaba sangre por borbotones.

–Hummmm….

–Enseguida mi señora.

Mientras se acercaba a lo que Naruto creyó se trataba de un muro lejano, la figura cadavérica se desvanecía en humo y fuego. Era más como si se consumiera en lava, desvaneciéndose entonces en cenizas.

–Bien, ahora tengo preguntas… Hum… ¿me pueden enseñar eso?

–"Uzumaki, te hemos convocado debido al pasado de tus ancestros con nuestra orden".

–Escuche, señora. Tal vez es un error. No puedo creerle que mi clan, o lo que fue mi clan, haya pertenecido a los asesinos. No tengo conocimiento de mi clan, y carezco de habilidades para asesino.

–Tu clan no pertenece a la hermandad. Solo tú –Ante las palabras de la madre susurrante, hubo un vacío en el estómago, pecho y cabeza de Naruto que solo pudo llenar con dudas, miedo y nerviosismo.

–¡¿Yo?!

–Para que pudieras llegar hasta aquí, fue necesario iniciarte como asesino. De lo contrario no habríamos podido llegar a ti.

–Iniciarme como asesino. Espera… Ese ataque…

Naruto comenzó a atar cabos lejanos que pronto se volvieron una experiencia extracorpórea…

–Para iniciarte en la hermandad, es necesario insertar un poco de mi en el cuerpo del heraldo. Así, que pedí al heraldo de Hamako que insertara con sus marionetas una parte de mi: un pedazo de mi piel. De allí que sepas más de la orden que el heraldo de Hamako.

–¿Qué es esto de Heraldo?

–Un Heraldo es quien porta la palabra de un precursor del Chacra. De este modo se encuentra protegido a los ojos de ellos y debe ser respetado mientras su ciclo de vida siga adelante.

–Ok… entonces soy un asesino, y heraldo de la madre susurrante… he de suponer.

–No –La doncella de la playa se fue materializando en el humo–. Fuiste iniciado como asesino de la hermandad porque eran los únicos que pertenecen a este plano. Ninguno de nosotros tenemos más heraldos. Hamako y la madre Susurrante necesitaron usar toda su influencia en el extradimensional para traerla a tu mundo.

–Dijiste que no había más heraldos. ¿Qué ha sido de la hermandad entonces?

–Yo te responderé a tu pregunta.

La voz fuerte y masculina se proyectó en el humo, aumentando la luz emitida por las velas, cubriendo con luz tenue toda la habitación. En el suelo había decenas de cadáveres, cada uno cortado, atravesado, desfigurado o aplastado hasta la muerte. Todos investían las mismas ropas de la hermandad, dejando un mar de sangre cuajada y seca por suelo. Esta imagen, que rodeaba a Naruto en todas direcciones, parecía mentira. Los asesinos jamás fueron detenidos por ningún shinobi, samurái o ser humano en general. Ahora toda la hermandad yacía ante sus pies, con heridas frescas, pese a que la sangre bajo ellos estaba seca.

–Esperen, estos son los asesinos, la hermandad de la mano sangrienta… la elite de los asesino, los criminales que nadie quiere detener… ¿Cómo esperan…?

–Si te da miedo el reto, lo mejor será que lo digas ahora, mocoso. Así adelantaremos tu muerte…

–Calmado, Hakon.

–¡No me digas que me calme, Azura! ¡Tú heraldo solo hace pregunta estúpidas y anotaciones ridículas! ¡A este paso Enra será parte de su dominio en menos de una semana!

Enra, quizás uno de los lugares menos adecuados para nombrar. Enra es, según los rumores, el hogar donde dioses y demonios suelen declararse la guerra, puesto que solo aquí los dioses y demonios pueden morir. Ahora no se trataba solo de una hermandad de asesinos, sino de toda una guerra entre dioses y demonios.

–Joven shinobi, te hemos elegido de entre tus ancestros para pelear en nombre de quienes precedieron al chacra –dijo la madre susurrante apenas moviéndose entre el humo–. Si aceptas la misión, serás enviado a Enra, una tierra donde los seres más poderosos de nuestro conocer perdieron su vida tiempo atrás.

–¿Por qué debería…?

–Existen criaturas que han pasado el límite impuesto por los que vinieron ante de nosotros –contestó Azura dirigiéndose a su elegido heraldo–. Seres tan poderosos, que tu raza los llama dioses. Nosotros no somos sino un pequeño grupo de sobrevivientes que logró poner un paréntesis entre estas batallas. No somos dioses, ni somos demonios. Somos quienes estuvieron en las dimensiones antes de la vida. Oficialmente… somos pioneros de la vida.

Naruto sintió la cabeza arder por la información. No era que no entendiera, que ellos no eran dioses o demonios. Lo que no comprendía era el motivo por el cual fue llamado. Como supuesto heraldo de Azura ordenado asesino, sabía que estaba a merced de una presencia extra dimensional. Fuera de mundo que ahora estaba pisando, entrar a otra dimensión atraería problemas. Ya había estado en otra dimensión debido al Kamui, sin mencionar dimensiones diferentes en cierta batalla, donde conjurar chacra o moverse se dificultaba de alguna forma.

–¿Por qué me escogieron a mí?

–Estaba prescrito, en la casa Uzumaki nacería el siguiente heraldo de Azura –dijo Hakon, el fiero–. Esperábamos encontrar más… pero solo te encontramos a ti –Naruto sintió caer por la frustración.

–Sin embargo no nos has decepcionado, joven Uzumaki –dijo Azura, quizás la única benevolente–. Una carrera militar estupenda desde la ordenanza genin, grandes progresos en tan poco tiempo… oficialmente te has convertido en el merecido heraldo más joven que cualquiera de nosotros hemos tenido.

–La niña…

–Mi heraldo había sido escogida teniendo cincuenta años, y no ha rejuvenecido. Simplemente desea mostrarse así.

–… … … Deeaaacuerdoooo. Supongamos por un momento que aceptara, que me voy de aventura a lo lejano, a tierras que los mortales no tienen merecido ni siquiera la entrada según escuché. ¿Qué es lo que tendría que hacer?

–Tu misión –intervino Hakon quien parecía más molesto aún–. Si decides aceptarla, será abrirte camino hasta encontrar a uno de los nuestros. Por consiguiente será necesario que destruyas cada ser en su camino.

–¿De qué hablas?

–Uno de nosotros se sacrificó –dijo Azura–. Éramos cobardes, y lo dejamos atrás. No quisimos unirnos, y las consecuencias de ello son devastadoras.

–Entiendo…

–Aún está vivo, y quiero que llegues a él. –Continuo Hakon, ahora más molesto… al parecer este sujeto solo sabe molestarse–.

–Esperen, ustedes son más poderosos que yo, de eso estoy seguro podrían…

–No, mi querido heraldo. El caso es que nosotros no podemos entrar en ese sitio.

–¿Cómo?

–Entrar en esa dimensión nos corroería poco a poco. Tal como sucede con él. Nosotros como precursores del chacra debemos mantenernos en el plano que hemos elegido, al menos hasta que un habitante de otra dimensión nos invite a pasar. Y eso no fue posible para nosotros…

–Los únicos que nos invitan a pasar están detrás de nuestro poder. Tal como sucedió con Kaguya Ootsutsuki.

–No, pero ella fue traída a este mundo por amor… –dijo Naruto recordando cierta parte de la hitoria.

–Amor que terminó con ella encerrada en la luna –dijo Azura–.

Naruto no podía dejar de observar los cadáveres a su alrededor. Todos ellos mutilados o masacrados. Los más misericordes solo tenían un corte fulminante, otros apenas podían reconocerse o diferenciarse de algún otro en el charco de sangre. Y en color tinto y negro muchos de los ropajes que investían a los asesinos de esta hermandad quedaron irreconocibles. La hermandad de la mano sangrienta ahora era historia pasada, y él era el último. Menudo destino, el último miembro de un clan extinto, y el último miembro de una estirpe manchada en sangre.

–¿Por qué necesitan a un Uzumaki?

–Es debido a sus propiedades como clan –dijo Azura–. Los Uzumaki suelen ser longevos y resistentes a la muerte. Muchos de ellos incluso poseen habilidades en el manejo de chacra increíbles. Pero sobre todo por su pasado. El clan Uzumaki solía ser muy acercado de los que vinieron antes de la humanidad. Solían hacer ritos invocando nuestra presencia para brindarles favores informativos o consejos de vital importancia. Muchos catalogaron estos rituales como invocaciones de seres impropios, pero puedo asegurarte que haber convocado una entidad extradimensional no era sino una conversación con quienes han manejado el chacra miles de años antes que el ser humano.

–Los invocaban con fines informativos. Para aprender el manejo de chacra –Naruto comenzó a pensar en la mejor manera de manejar la información que acababa de recopilar, sobre la extradimensión, sobre la hermandad de la mano sangrienta y sobre su pasado–. Muy bien, tengo condiciones.

–¡Como te atreves montón de carne putrefacta!

–Hakkon, hemos charlado sobre recompensar a nuestros heraldos en el pasado –dijo Hamako.

–Mis heraldos solo piden fuerza bruta, jamás me han puesto condiciones.

–Y mis heraldos no piden nada para ellos mismos –dijo Azura, acercándose a donde Naruto aún en su proyección en el humo de las velas–Dime, heraldo. ¿Cuáles son tus condiciones?

–Antes que nada, soy un shinobi. Y no actúo en individual, sino en equipo. Si voy a recibir una encomienda, quiero llevar un equipo disponible.

–Tu esposa, tu amigo, tu amiga de infancia y tu médico personal.

–Segundo: por lo que veo aquí en el suelo, ha habido otros encomendados anteriores que no pudieron hacer el trabajo. Quiero que entreguen mi cuerpo a mi aldea en caso de no poder cumplir mi labor…

–Entiendo…

–Y por último, en caso de lograrlo quiero regresar a mi aldea, sin importar lo que sea necesario, o sin importar cualquier trampa que pueda tener este viaje.

Ante esta última petición había cierto silencio. Azura, quien era la que estaba frente a Naruto abarcó con su espectral figura el cuello de Naruto, esperando poder explicarse.

–Hum… no sé si puedo prometerte esto.

–¿Qué?

–Si aceptas esta encomienda, no te será posible regresar tal como eras.

–Pero…

–Para poder viajar a dónde vas, es necesario que tu cuerpo cambie. E n resumen… tú serás muy cercano a lo que somos nosotros. Y para acceder a esta dimensión una vez más, debe haber alguien que quiera darte el paso…

Estas revelaciones, las entidades que le habían obligado a presenciar y ser partícipe de una batalla que ellos mismos no podían librar. Ahora las cosas cambiaban. Naruto debía hacer este viaje casi en completa soledad, pues arriesgar a más gente a un destino similar al de los grandes antiguos del chacra condenaba el cuerpo a vagar por la eternidad. No era solo el hecho de atravesar, sino que además de ello era la necesidad de que alguien esperara y deseara abrirle el paso. Así, las cosas se complicaban para algunos miembros del equipo. Sasuke principalmente.

–No puedo llevar a nadie. No… no puedo arriesgarlos al cambio. No a algo así.

–Curioso –dijo la madre susurrante–. Se preocupa más por el cambio de ellos que por el de él mismo.

–Un heraldo muy curioso –dijo Hakkon–. Lo que se espera de la débil de mente Azura.

–Por último, y esto es importante para ti: el sitio a dónde vas, es probable que se convierta en un problema constante. Cada ser en ese sito está vacío de corazón, de sentimientos y de razón. Cada ser es hostil, cada alma podrá atacarte si te ve… y muy pocos poseen de verdad una forma de comunicación. Es probable que sean pocos los que puedan ayudarte, y muchos menos los que lo hagan para bien. Solo puedes confiar en una sola persona, y esa persona es el heraldo escarlata.

–¿Heraldo escarlata?

–Fue el heraldo de nuestro compañero Sorabe.

–Sorabe. Es quien está cautivo en Enra…

–El mismo. Su heraldo no pudo hacer nada para impedirlo. Pero ha estado explorando Enra, y sabe dónde se encuentra Sorabe y cómo llegar allí.

–Aún estamos esperando tu respuesta, heraldo de Azura. ¿Aceptas esta misión o la rechazarás tal como espero que lo hagas?

Naruto sentía que este primigenio en específico dudaba de su capacidad, más que nada por superioridad de casta que por conocerle realmente. Hakon le recordaba la forma como le trataban los aldeanos de Konoha varios años atrás. Y tal como entonces, Naruto no pudo hacer más que provocar la reacción opuesta.

–¿Me crees incapaz de hacer una tarea que ni tu mismo aceptaste antes?

–¿Qué?

–Es lógico que me eligieron por algún motivo: soy mejor que cualquiera de ustedes. Derrotamos a una precursora tiempo atrás y ahora que necesitan hacer algo que ninguno de ustedes se atreve a hacer. Eligieron a los asesinos porque eran los mejores, y ahora que no hay ninguno más disponible vienen a por mí…

–Cualquiera de mis asesinos era más capaz que tú, Naruto –dijo la madre susurrante-. Asesinos de reyes y multitudes. Entrenados especialmente para la misión en Enra. Cada uno de ellos ha pasado a formar parte de ese infierno debido a su descuido. Y debido a la locura que es estar en ese lugar. Cada uno de ellos llegó al objetivo, pero solo sus cuerpos vacíos de vida regresaron. Tú eres el último heraldo que enviaremos allí.

–¿Por qué?

–No es tu asunto. Estoy harto de esperar, quiero saber si lo harás.

Sin más que saber, Naruto aceptó ese día.

Al volver a la cabaña en la playa privada, se encontró a Sakura y a Ino en la misma, platicando con cierta pesadumbre. Ino explicó exactamente lo que ocurrió, dando a saber que recordaba todo detalle sobre el interior de la mente de Naruto, y la marca de los asesinos que estaba en su interior.

–Naruto, mi amor –La alegría de Ino creció al ver que había regresado. Había cosas que platicar, y al final del día tomar una dura decisión. ¿A quién llevar al infierno?


	10. Enra

**KAITO –Importante, favor de leer el "omake" al final, avisos importantes al fondo.**

 **KAEDE- Aviso: Esta es una historia ficticia, hecha con el fin único de entretener. Cualquier situación presentada aquí no expresa la intención, necesidad, creencia o fe del escritor. Simplemente se ha escrito con el fin de entretener y por qué atraería más la atención. En resumen, no somos sociópatas, pecadores (no en el más extremo sentido de la palabra), homicidas ni depresivos al mando de un ser maligno superior.**

 ** _Enra_**

No había mucho tiempo. Naruto tuvo que prepararse con accesorios, armamento, medicamentos y otros necesarios para entrar en la pesadilla de misión que le impusieron los primogenios del chacra. De momento necesitaba entrar solo. Esto lo sabía muy bien Ino, que apenas comenzó su luna de miel se vio en la necesidad de despedir a su amado al instante. Con ellos Sakura, quien fue invocada por Naruto para cuidar de Ino en su ausencia, esperaba en la puerta principal de la cabaña, sentada ante lo que parecía inevitable. De pronto las cosas tomaban un rumbo diferente a como estaban destinadas a suceder. No hacía ni un mes que un matrimonio unió sus vidas, y hoy…

–No puedo creer que aceptaras hacerlo…

–No tengo otra opción.

–Esto no será para enardecer tu ego, ¿Cierto?

–Ino, por favor…

–¿Qué tienes que ver tu nada en una guerra santa por el infierno?

–Enra… no creo que sea una versión espiritual religiosa del infierno.

–Sabes de lo que hablo.

–Ino, de verdad espero que lo entiendas.

–¿Entender qué? Quieres que entienda que el amor de mi vida se embarca en una guerra que nadie ha ganado jamás. Ellos son dioses de Chacra, seres más poderosos que nadie en este u otro universo, ¿y me quieres hacer creer que no pudieron tan solo rescatar a su amigo?

–No es por su capacidad o la falta de ella que hago esto.

–¿Has pensado en nosotros? ¿Qué es lo que crees que pasará conmigo cuando no estés?

–Lo he pensado muchas veces. Tres semanas de ida y dos de regreso.

–Supongo que entiendes entonces que me niego a que vayas…

–Por más que lo intento, no puedo evitar aceptar el pacto de los precursores del chacra. Si no lo hago…

–Debes negarte. Ta lo imploro, no quiero que vayas a una muerte casi segura…

–No puedo

–¡¿Acaso no me amas?!

–¡No pongas mi amor en duda, Ino!

–¡Por que no puedes simplemente olvidarte de ellos!

–¡Yo no puedo negarme!

–¡¿No es esta otras de tus acciones para ser respetado?! ¡No necesito que pruebes nada! ¡Pronto Serás Hokage! ¡¿No es eso suficiente para ti?!

–No tiene nada que ver con ego, ni hazañas ni historias a ser recordadas. La hermandad simplemente fue un mito hasta hace poco. Nadie sabrá lo que sucedió más allá de mi inclusión a la hermandad.

–¿Entonces qué es lo que te ocurre? Me dijiste que te dieron oportunidad de aceptar o rechazar la misión. ¿Qué te motiva a aceptar?

Naruto no dijo nada más. La madre susurrante había sido clara: lo que compete a los precursores del chacra solo se trata con ellos.

Ser parte de la hermandad de la mano sangrienta acarrea beneficios y maldiciones. El tema de las maldiciones es, entre otras cosas, el problema que atañe a Naruto en este momento. La verdad sobre las habilidades de la hermandad reside en la "Bendición" de la madre susurrante. Esta brinda sigilo, invisibilidad, ligera invulnerabilidad, entre otras cosas. Sin embargo, quienes buscan esta resistencia pagan un precio severo por obtenerla. Jurar fidelidad a la madre susurrante es un "pecado" en si mismo. Y cada pecado de chacra corrompe una parte del cuerpo. Uno de los pecados más comunes es el habitar un cuerpo impropio, lo que se paga con un cuerpo de metabolismo acelerado. Implica que el cuerpo solo puede durar unos cinco años antes de contraer gangrena, antes de que el cuerpo se pudra por dentro. El pecado proveniente de la bendición de la madre susurrante es una sangre corrupta, una sangre envenenada: enfermedades, heridas, dolor, sufrimiento… Todo lo que pueda imbuirse en maldición hacia los que le rodean, eso incluye familia, amigos y aliados. Esto a menos que los que le rodean obtengan la misma bendición. Esto no se debe revelar hasta que pueda deshacerse de la bendición de la madre susurrante, o al menos eso dijo Azura.

Naruto levantó su equipo ligero y comenzó a marchar hacia la salida.

–Naruto… si sales por esa puerta, espero que entiendas que estaré a nada de sentir que no volverás…

–Ino… si no salgo por esa puerta, podría causar desgracia a los que me rodean. De verdad… necesito hacerlo.

Estas fueron las últimas palabras que dijo Naruto antes de partir al infierno.

.

El punto nexo entre Enra y el imperio siempre es predecible. ¿Por dónde se entra al infierno? Según la información de Azura debía buscar un sitio donde se suscitó una guerra, un sitio considerado sagrado. El único sitio que Naruto conocía como tal era el valle del fin. Las reencarnaciones de Indra y Ashura pelearon en este sitio por varias generaciones, llegando incluso a perecer en este lugar. Hacía mucho tiempo que Naruto no visitaba este sitio… ni él ni nadie. Desde la cuarta guerra, este lugar no pudo ser restaurado. Las estatuas de Madara y Tobirama fueron hechas pedazos, sobreviviendo únicamente las esculturas de dos manos en posición de sello cruzado. Sin embargo, la naturaleza se dio a la tarea de darle vida al lugar.

Temprano por la mañana, el frio y la cascada cubrieron con un grueso manto de neblina el valle del fin. Quizás fuera el destino. Quizás no. En el aire se podía percibir el aroma de incienso quemándose. Caminar en este sitio era imposible. Naruto necesitó ver a través de la neblina con el modo sabio, percibiendo solo la naturaleza y la energía fluyendo. Esa era la única manera de cruzar esta neblina, pues no solo la naturaleza afectaba el entorno. Como si de una presencia se tratara, existía un flujo de energía maligna concentrándose en una espiral detrás de la cascada. Luego una voz… que lo atraía con un canto melodioso hacia la cascada. Esta canción era emitida por Azura, que esperaba cantando al otro lado del cuerpo de agua.

Pisar el agua era diferente en estos momentos. No podía activar chacra, por lo que lo único se podía sentir era el suelo resbaladizo del fondo, impregnándose de un pesar inmenso a la par que su cuerpo se enfriaba con el agua. Era como si se tratara del pesar de la culpa, la culpa de mil muertes inocentes tomándolo de los tobillos, hundiéndolo en el correr del rio. El aire disminuía conforme se acercaba a la caída del agua, y su cuerpo en lugar de enfriarse, ardía en dolor y sufrimiento. Cuando estuvo cerca de entrar en la cascada, escuchó a sus espaldas los quejidos de dolor de una dama. Su esposa. Al mirar a sus espaldas, pudo verla emergiendo entre la neblina, sola con equipo ligero de shinobi.

–Ino…

–En la salud y en la enfermedad… espero por todo el amor que te tengo, que después de esto sé que te quede tatuado en la cabeza nuestra fecha de aniversario…

Ino no podía soportar el dolor, respaldándose en Naruto para poder pasar. Una vez llegaron a la cascada, el mundo comenzó a cambiar. El agua, que en un principio refrescaba, ahora se convertía en una mescolanza de fango y sangre. El aire se volvía pesado, y el cuerpo pesaba como nunca. Sus ropajes, estándar de batalla Jounin, se rasgaba con facilidad.

–Esto debe ser una broma.

–Lamento que vayas a pasar por esto.

–Te juro que debe merecer la pena.

Naruto extendió el brazo hacia adelante, asegurando con ello la veracidad de la cascada. Podredumbre, sangre y fango… Solo desechos de lo que alguna vez tuvo vida. Atravesar fue en parte la experiencia más desagradable que ambos tendrían en una y mil vidas consiguientes. Al pasar al otro lado las cosas mejoraron un poco. Sentada en una fuente de agua clara, estaba una aparición casi incorpórea de una doncella. Una doncella de larga cabellera negra, vestida con una tela larga y blanca, que no parecía tocar el suelo. Sobre su regazo una jarra de barro, de la que bebía agua con una cuchara grande.

–Señora Azura?

–Naruto, Señorita Ino. Veo que decidiste traer compañía a Enra.

–Le seguí hasta aquí, de lo contrario el machazo este iría a solas, sin mi para cuidarle.

–Entiendo. Demasiado orgullo dices, pero más me parece que trataba de evitarte un disgusto. Enra no es exactamente una tierra para pasear.

–Tan solo la puerta me ha dado un ascazo.

–Vengan, Refrésquense un poco en la fuente.

Ino fue la primera que tomó la vasija de Azura, y sin pensar un poco se vació la misma encima. De la vasija fluían ríos de agua, suficiente para limpiar superficialmente asperezas. Cuando sintió despojos entre su ropa, comenzó a desvestirse, todo con tal de deshacerse del aroma a podredumbre. Naruto, que aunque embelesado por su esposa no podía fingir deseos, abordó el tema de Enra.

–¿Ya hemos cruzado el umbral de Enra?

–Sí, de hecho. Mucho de lo que recibieron afuera son los cuerpos de primigenios y demonios. Antes del gran conflicto éramos cientos, pero con las batallas quedamos pocos aún conscientes. Algunos se convirtieron en seres carentes de razón y sentimientos. Otros simplemente se fueron con la primera oportunidad que se les presentó. Kaguya una de ellas. Y para otros, como Sorabe, terminaron encerrados en manos de los demonios.

–¿Qué hay de su heraldo? –Naruto comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta para asearse

–El heraldo Escarlata debería estar en estos momentos llegando a una tierra segura. Hacia el oeste hay una salida que los guiará a tierra segura, pero debo advertir que deban extremar cuidado. Pocos sitios son seguros para detenerse.

–Entiendo.

Azura miraba a Ino volverse a vestir con la ropa humeda. Luego de estar sentada por demasiado tiempo, se puso en pie, avanzando hasta Ino y mirándola a los ojos. Ino, que se recogía el cabello en ese momento, la vigilaba mientras se acercaba, con una expresión de interés en el espectro acercarse a ella. Una vez se arregló el cabello cruzó los brazos y miró a Azura directo a los ojos.

–Una mujer hermosa, debo aceptar. Ver que te ama tanto como le es posible es increíble para un ser humano.

–Gracias, eso creo –dijo Ino.

–No deberías estar en Enra, jovencita. Si así lo deseas puedes volver a tu mundo…

–Acompañaré a Naruto a donde sea necesario.

–Sé que lo harás. Y si es necesario, toma esto –Azura le entregó a Ino su vasija, la que comenzó a disminuir de tamaño hasta tomar una forma de frasco–. Es un bálsamo, ayuda a restaurar la salud de heridas y contusiones, pero no ayudará contra nada más.

–Entiendo.

–beban también del agua de la fuente. Mantendrá su cuerpo vigorizado por algunos días. Y por último, les pediré que dejen su equipo.

–Espera, no estarás diciendo que…

–Sus armas jamás podrán hacer daño a nada de aquí. Cuando te pedí que te prepararas, me refería a prepararte mentalmente.

–¿Por qué?

–Hay cosas aquí que muchos seres humanos no deberían jamás experimentar.

–Entre ellas la puerta –dijo Ino.

–Deben estar preparados. Afuera hay más que solo demonios. Enra es el hogar de varias almas corrompidas que no pudieron cumplir la misión. Ellos permanecerán aquí… hasta que Sorabe sea liberado. Les deseo buena suerte, y que su misión sea cumplida.

Azura se descompuso en humo, borrándose de a poco. Una vez se vieron solos y a medio vestir, Ino simplemente disfrutaba de la anatomía de su marido en lo que tal vez sería una misión suicida.

–Te amo –dijo Naruto.

–¡N-no digas cosas vergonzosas ahora! ¡No tienes pudor!

–Oh, Ino –Naruto la tomó de la cintura, y con un ligero pero firme tirón la acercó a su cuerpo, la distancia justa para mirarla directamente a los ojos y sentir su aliento a la par–. El hecho de que quisieras venir al infierno conmigo es más que suficiente para afirmar lo mucho que me amas. Jamás creí que hicieras algo así por mí.

–Soy tu esposa. Desmotiva mucho el hecho de que creas que no lo haría…

–No quería que lo hicieras. Gracias, amor.

Ino valor sensual de los labios de su marido. Sentirlo tan apegado a ella le hacía enfrentar esto y más.

–Bien –interrumpió Ino el beso, se limpió los labios y terminó de vestirse–. Es hora de patear traseros.

El camino hacia el exterior fue más que nada largo y angosto. Para salir de donde estaban fue necesario un poco de espeleología, analizar el lugar donde se encontraban. Los muros eran húmedos, llenos de lo que parecía ser ceniza a juzgar por el color y la consistencia. De vez en cuando se escuchaban en la lejanía algunas piedras cayendo, así como el murmullo de las almas que estaban encerradas en este sitio. Desde donde se encontraban podían elevar la cabeza y tratar de deslumbrar una luz a lo lejos que se estrellaba con el muro más alto, y de allí notar que afuera había más que solo un sol radiante.

–Aunque no lo creas, esta es una buena manera de pasar la luna de miel.

–No creo que esta fuera tu idea.

–Debemos volver a la playa cuando salgamos, pero no es malo hacer lo que mejor sabemos hacer para distraernos. Estamos en un lugar exótico compartiendo tiempo juntos… tal vez esto nos sirva para reforzar más nuestra relación. Además, tal vez sea una misión de rescate sencilla. Eres el más talentoso Shinobi de Konoha, estoy segura que puedes con esto en un dos por tres.

–No será sencillo, Ino. El chacra aquí es difícil de moldear. Además, la hermandad fue destruida cumpliendo esta misión.

–La hermandad. Suena como si ellos fueran la gran cosa.

–Lo son. Protegidos por la bendición de la madre susurrante podían aparecer de las sombras, ser mutilados y regresar a la vida siempre que cumplieran su misión. Sin embargo… hay un precio grande qué pagar por eso.

–¿Cuál precio?

–La sangre corrupta envenena, lacera y pudre a quienes los rodean. Si la madre susurrante no lo permite, el bendecido incluso puede matar inconscientemente a quien está a su lado.

–Espera… no será que…

–Si. Si no aceptaba esta misión, después de haber ingresado casi por la fuerza a la hermandad, ella me habría obligado a matar gente a lo bestia. Pude haber matado a todos… pude haberte matado… y ser consciente de ello.

Ino se detuvo en ese instante, pensando en Naruto y lo mucho que le dijo atrás en la playa de cristal. Más que nada, lo acusó de querer vanagloriarse con la misión más legendaria, siendo que lo que trataba de evitar es recibir un castigo más grande al negarse. Todo el tiempo fue así. Naruto solo buscaba lo mejor para todos… y por un instante lo había olvidado.

.

Salir de la grieta fue tardío y cansado. No más de dos horas arrastrándose por los angostos espacios de ese lugar para encontrar una nueva zona dónde poder respirar libremente. Aliviados de la claustrofobia, ambos comenzaron a mirar a lo lejos lo que le esperaba. Debían localizar un campamento donde un aliado de Sorabe les esperaba.

El panorama no podía ser más desesperanzador. Si bien no era la imagen que esperaban del infierno, si que causaba miedo estar dónde se encontraban. Lo primero que notaron fue el cielo. Un cielo cubierto de nubes y una intensa luz que más parecía que estaban viendo brazas incandescentes. Estos cuerpos celestes se conectaban con lo que parecían corrientes de aire, que les movía de forma irregular: arremolinándose en diferentes zonas. Estos remolinos viajaban en diferentes direcciones, desapareciendo en una línea que partía el cielo. Cuando un remolino entraba en esta línea, este emitía una llamarada, que salía y entraba como una serpiente en la arena.

Lo siguiente que sus ojos notaron fue la lejanía. No existía tierra en este sitio. Más bien era una enorme charca de la que salían pilares de madera incinerados. El aroma a ceniza inundaba el aire, y la vida era inexistente. No había nada en Enra… ni siquiera un movimiento ajeno al provocado por el viento.

–Debo aceptar que esto es más aterrador que lo que esperaba –dijo Ino.

–¿Y eso es?

–Fuego, lava… cosas como lo que se podría ver en el infierno. Cosas similares a las que vemos en la guerra.

–Pues al parecer, comparado con la guerra… esto no puede ser peor.

Así fue como comenzó esta batalla por tierra abandonada.

.

.

.

Kaito –Ok, este es el plan, que posiblemente no siga al pie de la letra en cuanto a tiempo. Quiero terminar este fic, y quiero terminarlo porque me resulta difícil escribir más para este. Fue difícil pensar en qué hacer a continuación, puesto que la segunda temporada, si se puede llamar así, originalmente estaba inspirado en God of War, luego con la llegada de Skyrim a mi vida adapté lo de los orígenes del chacra al estilo de los Dremora Daedra. Creí que sería muy genérico y añadí un poco de Dark Souls y luego me di cuenta que todo esto se iba a notar, que no tendría imaginación y que necesitaba una mejor adaptación de la historia que ser una mezcla engrudesca de los tres videojuegos. Tardé mucho en idear qué hacer al final, y simplemente eché todo a la basura por un largo rato. Luego alguien me dijo que no me hiciera pato y continuara con el fic

Kaede –Esa sería yo, Kaede de regreso después de más de un año de ausencia.

Kaito –Y por el motivo que sea fui impulsado a retomar este fic antes que otro. Así que, por puro deseo de darle un final, escribiré los capítulos que sean necesarios para terminarlo, aunque es posible que parezcan crónicas cortas más que nada.

Kaede –¿Esto qué significa? Significa que los capítulos pueden ser algo cortos pero más seguidos. Lo hago de esta manera porque de lo contrario me tardaría más por meterle paja innecesaria.

Kaito –¿Esto bajará la calidad del fic? Posiblemente no… ustedes juzgarán el trabajo realizado, pero intentaré que sean de buena calidad aun cuando puedan ser cortos. Descriptivos, como si de una novela de suspenso se trate. Veamos qué podemos lograr con el concepto que he elegido para este fic y su continuación.

Kaede –Para aquellos que siguen este fic y su similar hermano, es necesario avisar:

 **"EL RENACER DEL CLAN UZUMAKI" QUEDA SUSPENDIDO HASTA TERMINAR ESTE FIC**

Kaito –De la misma manera, me he metido en un hoyo en el que no sé qué más escribir para el fic hermano, siendo tal vez necesario solo concluirlo con la boda. Sé que más sigue en la historia, pero no sé qué más agregarle. Sobre todo con un asunto pendiente que tengo con los lectores, habiendo prometido que ya sabía qué hacer con Hinata… lo que causará problemas puedo anticipar.

Kaede–Por Ultimo un aviso no tan importante pero que cambia las cosas severamente: a aquellos que siguen este fic, en el próximo capítulo todo el fic cambiará de título, debido a que dejó de ser una novela rosa (Y que honestamente no nos gustaba el título que habíamos elegido desde el principio). El próximo título será:


	11. Tessa, la sacerdotisa ciega de Minges

Tal como se ha mencionado en el capitulo anterior, este fic cambia de nombre.

.

No mucho después de salir de la grieta, el siguiente objetivo fue encontrar una dirección a seguir. Como era de esperar, Enra no poseía ninguna señalización o muestra vaga de civilización. Con demasiada suerte lograron encontrar las señales de un sendero.

–No es un sendero, Naruto.

–Es lo único que tenemos como señal. Se supone que este sitio estaría lleno de demonios y peligros. Solo hemos visto pantano, unos pastizales carbonizados y el hermoso cielo que juro por todo el chacra existente en el universo nos quiere asesinar rápida. Estoy seguro que esa cosa que se desplaza de un lado a otro caerá sobre nosotros en algún momento.

–Naruto, dos líneas paralelas en el suelo pueden ser muchas cosas.

–¿Cómo qué?

–por su profundidad es obvio que se trata de algo que se desplaza en línea recta. Tal vez una carreta.

–¿En Enra..?

–Bueno, tal vez no una carreta comercial, tal vez la carreta de un verdugo.

–Viéndolo desde ese punto de vista, tal vez no sea correcto seguirlo.

–Eso es lo que digo.

–Sin embargo, puede que se trate de algo diferente. Mi teoría es que se trata de un sendero… o suponiendo que sean dos objetos separados… –Naruto vio en la distancia un ser extraño, y la respuesta a su misterio–. Dos armas que arrastraban por el suelo.

Ino y Naruto tomaron sitio de vigilancia, observando a lo lejos un ser enorme, un gigante arrastrando dos espadas mientras caminaba arrastrando los pies. Su desplazamiento era muy lento, y a partir de cierto punto se originaba una línea roja de lo que parecía ser sangre y suciedad.

–Convocaste un demonio. Bueno, él podría ser tu respuesta.

–Supongo. Espero no tener que enfrentarlo, no sin armas.

En cierto punto de su avanzar, el gigante se detuvo, soltando las espadas inmensas y cayendo al suelo solo para desaparecer con el polvo. Así mismo las espadas se oxidaron de inmediato, desapareciendo y dejando en su lugar una cruz de color rojo.

–Bueno, eso fue decepcionante. ¿Qué crees que…?

Naruto empujó a Ino bruscamente, recibiendo de lleno el impacto de un ser que emergía del suelo. Este era el gigante que se veía a lo lejos, un enorme ser humano, huesudo y apenas con cabello. Su piel era seca, cenizosa y agrietada. Sus brazos aunque delgados eran poderosos, como si de un árbol viviente se tratase, solo que con cabellera y barba prominente.

Apenas salió por completo, el gigante atrapó a Naruto entre sus poderosos apéndices, apretándolo con todo su poder. Para escapar, Ino necesito usar parte de su talento. Con ella se trajo una semilla de árbol constrictor, el mismo que implantó de un golpe en el gigante. Una vez dentro del gigante, la semilla comenzó a crecer, hasta el punto de arrojar sus raíces por lo que alguna vez fue el sistema circulatorio de la bestia. Sin mostrar dolor, el gigante se fue paralizando. De su piel emergían ramas, y de su cabeza un enorme tronco que se extendió el doble de grosor y altura del gigante. Naruto, por otra parte, quedó atrapado entre dos ramas, las que fueron fáciles de romper una vez el árbol se empezó a secar.

Al soltarse, Naruto cayó al suelo. De él emanaba un humo negro, el mismo que provocaba todo el dolor que hizo su cuerpo estremecer. De su boca se escapaba un grito aterrador, que pronto atrajo otras creaturas. Ino recogió a su marido, y sus manos comenzaron a arder, contagiada del mismo dolor de Naruto. Este, tratando de mitigar el mal, se puso de pie, tomó a su mujer y buscó refugio entre los arbustos. Ino buscó el bálsamo de Azura, pero sus manos comenzaban a colorarse en un rojo intenso.

–¿Qué es esta cosa?

–Es la maldición –Naruto comenzaba a recitar parte de la información de la madre susurrante y la hermandad, o al menos lo que por medio de la sangre corrupta de la hermandad conocía–. La maldición de Enra es una marca de dolor y sufrimiento. No debería afectarnos por siempre, pero…

–Me quema como su sostuviera brazas ardiendo entre mis manos. No puedo soportar este dolor… ¿Cómo lo curo?

–Nos afectará unas horas. Deberemos encontrar algo para curarlas.

–¿Cómo qué?

–No lo sé. Por el momento debemos mantener un perfil bajo.

–Estábamos en perfil bajo cuando esa enorme cosa nos atacó. Debemos conseguir armas, debemos buscar algo que pueda quitarnos esta maldición de las manos…

–Y el torso –Naruto se abrió la chaqueta, subió su camisa y mostró su cuerpo. El torso había tomado un color negro, resaltándose el sistema circulatorio en un tono más oscuro.

–Te dio de lleno todo esto…

–Si lo dices por las venas, es la sangre corrupta. Las manchas negras alrededor es la maldición de Enra.

Ino lo miró pensando en el dolor que podría haber causado todo eso. Era como ver a un ser alcanzado por un rayo.

De pronto, antes de poder reaccionar, los pasos de un ser en el exterior alertó a la pareja. Sea lo que fuere que estaba allí afuera arrastraba los pies, acarreaba un gran peso quizás en su espalda. Y gemía casi conscientemente de esfuerzo y dolor. Su voz era la de una mujer madura… o demasiado agotada.

Ino, quien al escuchar el gemir pensó en ayudarle asoma su cabeza por sobre el refugio, notando que se trataba de una figura semihumanoide, que se arrastraba apoyándose con los brazos, con una enorme piedra que duplicaba su tamaño y quintuplicaba su peso. Esta imagen hizo que Ino sintiera que realmente se encontraba en un lugar terrible.

–Seguirla no es una buena idea. Tal vez debemos continuar y buscar al heraldo de Sorabe.

.

Alcanzar un punto alto desde donde poder divisar algún campamento fue el primer paso de ambos. Ese punto fue elegido en una colina seca. Al comenzar a subir, Ino se dio cuenta de algo curioso: alrededor de ellos había una enorme cantidad de sombras, plasmadas en el suelo. Estas sombras se movían, y simulaban estarlos observando.

–Naruto…

–No son agresivos. Las sombras simplemente son una guía de lo que nos ha pasado en este lugar.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Ellos están investidos con las túnicas de los miembros de la hermandad.

La enorme cantidad de sombras a su alrededor mostraba incluso más que eso. Las sombras no eran sino victimas de este sitio, humanos, dioses y demonios que esperaban en ese sitio. Pronto una imagen les hizo sentirse a salvo. En la cima de la colina había un asentamiento, casi como el inicio de un pueblo en ruinas. Cuatro edificaciones desgastadas por el fuego, cubierta desde la base hasta en el más insignificante rincón de cenizas, e incluso algunas brazas aún se podían oler en las cercanías. El humo bailaba con el avance de la pareja, que removía la ceniza bajo sus pies tratando de esperar que algo o alguien se encontraran aquí.

–Separarse sería adecuado –dijo Naruto–.

–No quiero quedarme aquí mucho tiempo.

–Descuida… –Ambos se armaron con un kunai, el arma básica e indispensable de cualquier shinobi–. Ustedes son la única amenaza que encontrarán aquí.

De un muro sobresalía el dorso, cabeza y la mitad de los brazos de una dama. A su alrededor solo brazas y carbón. Estaba vestida con harapos de los que emanaba un fuerte olor a hierro, tan desgastados y corrompidos por el fuego que poco o nada cubría de su cuerpo. Su cuerpo, o lo que se podía ver en medio de los ropajes, se había petrificado por la falta de movimiento. Su piel estaba agrietada, sangrando considerablemente, produciendo y alimentando un charco de sangre a sus pies.

–Por dios, ¿Qué es lo que…?

–Sus rostros se ven demasiado humanos. Ustedes fueron traídos aquí, de la misma manera que trajeron a todos los demás. No parecen diferentes a ellos, excepto tal vez que son demasiado inocentes. Jamás experimentaron esto, jamás debieron haber venido a un sitio tan cruel. Sin embargo, no son los primeros que, sin merecer el castigo de Enra han caído aquí.

Naruto miró a Ino, pensando en lo que había dicho la dama en el muro.

–¿Quién eres? –Preguntó Ino.

–Lo he olvidado. He estado esperando a la dama misericorde desde que fui mandada aquí. Solo recuerdo que mi misión es guiar a aquellos que son enviados por ellos. Los que entregaron la energía divina a los mortales. Poco después de perder toda esperanza en este sitio, ellos me abandonaron, dejándome encerrada pagando mis pecados. Solo la dama misericorde puede sacarme de este cepo ardiente.

–Habla de Azura…

–Azura… ese era el nombre de la víctima, no de la doncella misericorde.

–¿Victima?

–Este sitio ha cobrado la cordura de muchos de quienes aquí. Algunos incluso han perdido algo más importante que la vida aquí. Muchos de nosotros estamos esperando aquí, hasta que Enra sea librada de su rey.

Naruto e Ino sintieron un nudo en el estómago. Se supone que Azura era el amanecer de la misericordia y el consuelo. Escuchar que ella era una víctima más de Enra.

–Sabía que el infierno no sería un buen lugar para la luna de miel.

–Enra no es el infierno que todos ustedes conocen o creen merecer. Enra no es un sitio donde va la gente mala. Muy de hecho, las almas que penan aquí son personas que vinieron aquí por voluntad. Nunca nadie ha entrado en Enra de forma obligatoria.

–No directamente –Naruto mostró los rasgos de la sangre corrupta, causando que la mujer en la pared reaccionara.

–Un portador de las bendiciones de la madre de los susurros. Un ser hueco de corazón más. Muchos como tu vinieron aquí, y jamás han vuelto de la misma forma. Supongo que no se puede hacer más. No espero que tu traigas a la doncella misericorde, pero te pido que intentes traerla ante mí. Ella pondrá fin a mi castigo… y así volveré a donde pertenezco.

–Necesitaremos ayuda. A mi mujer y a mí nos ha afectado la maldición de Enra. ¿Sabes curarla?

–Curar una maldición no es sencillo. Tessa tal vez pueda ayudarlos. Sin embargo, estar en su presencia es peligroso. Jamás la había visto tan molesta como hasta ahora.

–¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Tessa?

–Ella descansa en aquella casa. Suele salir solo para juntar un poco de la ceniza y preparar con ella los cuerpos de quienes volvieron sin vida. Mucho te pido que antes de estar en su presencia, cambien su actitud. Tessa es muy sensible.

Naruto tomó las manos de Ino contagiándose de su dolor por la maldición. Ambos caminaron hasta lo que bien podía hacerse pasar por una iglesia resquebrajada. Por dentro el paso del tiempo había hecho erosionar los muros, dejando al descubierto el material del que estaba hecho: los huesos de seres que perecieron en este sitio. Emparedados había huesos tanto de bestias como de seres humanos. Muy de hecho, una mujer joven, comparable en edad a Tenten, estaba usando los huesos de alguien más para rellenar un hueco en uno de los muros. Esta mujer usaba la ceniza y otra sustancia para emparedar los huesos en el muro, solo que esta no era la mejor mezcla para conservarlos en el muro.

–Pobres almas. Adornando y sosteniendo este sitio. Ustedes serán el soporte de quienes vendrán después de ustedes –La doncella vestía un kimono, ennegrecido por la ceniza y las sustancias que usaba para el muro. Su cabello era corto, mal cortado tal vez por ella misma. En su costado había un kaiken, un cuchillo de fabricación samurái. Esto reveló su rango como guerrera del emperador… o eso aparentaba. En su nuca podían verse unas vendas, que por su ubicación parecía estar cubriendo sus ojos, pero sus oídos podían escuchar hasta el más mínimo ruido de su alrededor–. Que felicidad. Hacía mucho que no escuchaba el palpitar de un auténtico corazón… y hoy tengo la fortuna de escuchar el palpitar de dos jóvenes corazones.

–Me asusta cuando se refiere a nosotros como corazones, y cubre el muro con huesos.

–Los huesos de los desafortunados pecadores irguieron este templo desde que se comenzó a construir –la doncella ciega tomó su kaiken y se puso en pie, ayudándose con las manos para alcanzar alguna de las superficies cercanas–. No hay más materiales, y están por allí. Solo intento mantener ordenado el sitio… y no caerme con todos los huesos esparcidos por todos lados.

Tessa comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, donde ella reconocía que estaba una fuerte corriente de aire, la misma que levantaba las cenizas y llenaba el ambiente de polvo cenizoso. Cerró la puerta y comenzó a toser fuertemente.

–Sus voces son tan cálidas… tan amables y tranquilas. Ustedes se han topado con un destino que no les pertenece. Ustedes son inocentes… pero… yo también lo era. O al menos eso creía. Tras de tanto tiempo aquí… solo puedo pensar que merecía ser arrastrada a este sitio. Los años no han pasado en vano. Sorabe debió advertirme que este suplicio nunca terminaría.

–Espera, ¿conoces a Sorabe?

–Desearía no haberlo hecho. He maldecido tantas veces el haberme topado con él… y no recuerdo el motivo por el que lo maldigo. Ni siquiera recuerdo el motivo por el que acepté esta encrucijada. En cambio ustedes… tal vez fueron traídos aquí por casualidad. O quizás por su habilidad. ¿Quién de ustedes se ha topado con un primigenio de chacra?

–Naruto.

–Naruto… al menos ustedes recuerdan su nombre. Significa que no tienen suficiente tiempo aquí. ¿Qué les trae a este lugar?

–La dama del muro dice que puedes ayudarnos a curar la maldición de Enra.

–Maldición… ¿Se toparon con el gigante?

–Ahora es un árbol.

–Un árbol… un final bastante misericordioso. Ese pobre ser ha estado deambulando por demasiado tiempo… estoy feliz de que uno de nosotros pudiera recuperar paz. Déjame sentir la intensidad de tu maldición.

Ino levantó el brazo, colocándoselo al alcance a Tessa. Ella comenzó a recitar algo en una muy baja voz. Su lengua, su voz e incluso su acento cambiaron. Incluso parecía que era una niña la que recitaba. A Ino le invadió la sensación de haber sido tocada por una niña. La doncella ciega frente a ellos comenzó a brillar, y una luz ligera emanaba de ella. Esa luz afectó la oscuridad que las cenizas dejó, desvaneciendo las cenizas y renovando la catedral en el interior. Ver esta reacción solo causó maravillas en la cabeza de Ino y Naruto. No obstante, curar a Ino le costó mucho. La imagen de la catedral se renovó, más no así fue reparada. Ruinas nuevas, si era posible definirlo así. En contra posición, mientras el templo se renovaba, Tessa envejecía, se marchitaba y terminó por parecer una anciana cadavérica… que apenas podía moverse. Ino no podía creer lo que ocurría. Y una vez terminado…

–¿Pero qué ocurre?

–La maldición de Enra. Afecta más a quienes fueron maldecidos antes de venir aquí.

–Usted no tenía por qué absorber mis males.

–Oh, mi inocente pequeña. No debes preocuparte por la maldecida. No tienes idea de cuantas maldiciones he soportado. Y cada ocasión vuelvo a este aspecto. No tardaré mucho en recuperar mi imagen de la santa sacerdotisa que fui. Aunque para mí, tal vez no sea ningún beneficio recuperarlo. Hace mucho debí haber sido perdonada.

Tessa se sentó con mucho pesar en el suelo, recostándose pronto por no poder mantenerse erguida. Mantenía en sus manos el kaiken enfundado, y permanecía estática salvo por su respiración.

–Ustedes llaman demasiado mi deseo de aprender. ¿Quiénes son ustedes y a que vienen?

–Lady Azura nos ha traido para rescatar a Sorabe.

–¡Lady Azura! ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! –Tessa duró mucho tiempo riendo, recuperando parte de su juventud casi de inmediato–. Esa bruja no puede arreglar sus errores y manda a un joven y a una chica a hacer el trabajo que los mismos primogenios no pudieron hacer. ¿Qué les hace pensar que pueden ayudar a Enra a salir de la fosa de fuego en la que está convertido? Ninguno de los heraldos anteriores ha podido llegar hasta Sorabe para liberarlo. Ni siquiera el heraldo escarlata pudo avanzar más allá de Kamar. ¿Qué te hace diferente al heraldo escarlata?

–No lo sé –dijo Naruto–. Al parecer algo diferente vieron en mi. Me obligaron a convertirme en asesino de la hermandad y me trajeron aquí directamente desde mi luna de miel.

–¿Hermandad de asesinos? –La juventud de Tessa estaba casi por completo restaurada, lo que le permitió volver a sentarse–. Dijiste que Azura te envió…

–Soy un heraldo de Azura…

–Pero Azura es la doncella misericordiosa. No busca la muerte de nadie, sino proteger del mal a todos. Ella suele enviar médicos y sanadores. Este sitio fue erigido en su nombre y para sus sirvientes. Ella parece más del tipo de Azura…

–Sí, eso me ha dicho.

Tessa se puso en pie, interesada en los motivos que causaban la presencia de Naruto en Enra. Tocando sus manos se enteró pronto de lo que ocurría. Naruto estaba infectado con sangre corrupta, una bendición que maldecía el cuerpo del portador con oscuridad y muerte, impidiéndole al portador morir por más poderoso que sea el corte. Sin embargo, también había una bendición poderosa dentro de él. Una bendición de Azura, permitiéndole protegerse con sus propias manos sanando sus heridas. Una maldición y una bendición portadas por el mismo sujeto. Naruto realmente era diferente a los demás heraldos que vinieron antes de él.

–Esto es imposible. Azura y la madre susurrante te han enviado. No se supone que tu cuerpo pueda soportar a esta clase de bendiciones. O es que… ¿Acaso naciste de cuna espiral? ¿Eres un Uzumaki?

Ino y Naruto se vieron entre si, tratando de entender el motivo por el que Tessa estaba interesada en el génesis de Naruto.

–¿Por qué la pregunta?

–Solo eso puede ser. Realmente existen aún los Uzumaki… Rápido, deben ayudar a Enra a salir de este infierno eterno –Tessa salió del santuario por primera vez en demasiado tiempo, observando cómo no solo el santuario se restauraba. Todo a su alrededor se restauraba de a poco–. La esperanza ha vuelto a la tierra de Minges. Su presencia augura una oportunidad de redención. Rápido. Deben ir hacia el norte… –debido a su ceguera, ella no podía sino apuntar de forma incipiente, hacia el sur–. Sobre las colinas está la primer tierra, Aoba. Ese sitio es la tierra que protegía el gran señor Hakon. Una tierra de poderosos guerreros que fue atacada milenios antes por un ser abominable. Maten a la criatura y liberen Aoba del yugo del mal.

–¿Qué tiene que ver Aoba con la liberación de Sorabe?

–Aquí, la sangre de los grandes demonios mantiene cerradas las puertas de Volgen, el sitio donde tienen encerrado a Sorabe. Solo derramando la sangre de los grandes demonios pueden acceder a ese sitio. El primer demonio es un ser poderoso, dictador de Aoba que ha dominado a los guerreros de Hakon. Derrótenlo y estarán más cerca de liberar a Sorabe de su prisión.


	12. La fortaleza durmiente de Aoba

Al llegar a la cima de la colina el fantasma de lo que alguna vez fue una fortaleza se deslumbraba en el eterno atardecer de Enra. Aoba fue antes el cuartel principal de Hakon, primigenio de chacra de la bestia encarnecida. Tiempo atrás, durante la guerra santa de Enra, este sitio albergó cientos de habitantes, de entre los cuales destacaba la milicia incontenible de Hakon, guerreros barbaros y poderosos que solo se les podía comparar con búfalos en estampida. Cada guerrero estaba orgulloso de morir, y para eso existían únicamente. Como salvajes bestias mecanizadas que seguían las ordenes de un gran rey o de su deidad de chacra. Sin embargo, su modo bárbaro era susceptible, y su mentalidad brillaba por su vulnerabilidad.

Tiempo atrás, a la gran fortaleza llegó un demonio de ira, un ser tan poderoso que al verlo los guerreros salvajes no creyeron prudente atacar. El Rey bestia, quien hasta ese momento jamás sintió el miedo, ahora se vio de frente contra el terror de la guerra. Aka-no-shi, el demonio de ira, envenenó a todos en la fortaleza con locura y frenesí, causando que el ejército se revelara en contra de su rey, al que atacaron y mutilaron hasta que de él poco o nada quedó. Luego de haber perdido a su rey, la locura infectó a los habitantes, quienes se volvieron seres salvajes, estúpidos e incapaces de sentir dolor o miedo. Muchos de los habitantes de Aoba padecieron el hambre, alimentándose de todo cuanto podían conseguir. Muchas veces se alimentaron de ellos, llegando a arrancarse pedazos de carne o incluso miembros completos para alimentar su agonizante cuerpo. Otros atacaban a sus semejantes, riendo de locura y perdiendo cada resquicio de humanidad en ellos. Los pocos que se salvaron de la infestación de locura fueron sucumbiendo a su propia cabeza, perdiendo esperanza dedicándose a penar fuera de la fortaleza.

Hoy la imagen de la fortaleza de Aoba no eran sino las ruinas de un imperio. La fortaleza se extendía por un amplio espacio llano, con muros derrumbados pintados con la sangre seca de los que quedaron atrapados de esa masacre frenética. Restos óseos estaban esparcidos por la fortaleza de forma tan aleatoria como quien los arroja al cielo los despojos después de servirse un banquete. Así mismo, algunos tajos de carne estaban expuestos directos al sol, goteando sangre mientras en los muros exteriores algunos infelices esperaban una gota de sangre para saciar la sed.

Desde una posición segura, Ino y Naruto observaban la fortaleza Aoba, intentando plantear una forma de adentrarse en el interior. Un plan a seguir cuyo objetivo era buscar al demonio de la ira en el interior. Mientras Naruto trataba de localizar cada una de las presencias en el interior por medio del modo sabio, Ino buscaba en el interior algún alma que poseer para investigar la infraestructura. No así, al no encontrar nada qué poseer, regresó a su cuerpo pensando en otras cosas.

–Con un poco de orden, tal vez habría sido un sitio turístico sombrío que visitar esta luna de miel.

–Al menos por emociones no te puedes quejar, Ino.

–Preferiría el país del hierro. Su castillo feudal parece más ordenado e higiénico. ¿Alguna idea de lo que haremos?

–Podríamos buscar al mayor de ellos, entrar y asesinarle. Tessa dijo que su sangre es vital para abrirse paso hasta Volgen.

–Supongo que no será lo único que necesitemos. ¿Qué sabes de este sitio?

–Fue una fortaleza de guerreros bestiales. Berserkers, guiados a la batalla por Hakon, Primigenio del poder y la ambición. Cada uno de esos guerreros tenía un poder comparable en bestialidad a Jugo. Sin embargo, tal vez ahora sean más peligrosos.

–Es la locura de Aka-no-shi, ¿Verdad?

–Cada ser está impregnado de una maldad tan desconmensurada, que dudo mucho sepan que sepan qué lo origina. Sin mencionar que son peligrosos. Deberemos tener cuidado. Nuestro chacra puede no servir contra ellos.

–¿Debemos matarlos?

–Por lo que puedo deducir, no hay vida como tal en este sitio. No son seres vivos, sino restos de lo que alguna vez estuvo vivo.

–Será mejor tratar de entrar. ¿Sigilo o brutalidad?

–Son berserkers. Sería como tratar de contener los dos solos un ataque completo de la aldea de la roca.

–Sigilo entonces.

.

No fue difícil entrar en la fortaleza. Luego de ser conquistado, el fuerte pasó por una fuerte serie de ataques tratando de liberarlo. Muchos de los cadáveres a las afueras del fuerte pertenecían a los guerreros enviados por los primigenios del Chacra. Dos de los cadáveres fueron reconocidos por Naruto.

El primer cadáver estaba en la entrada de la ciudad, suspendido de la reja levadiza. Se trataba de un asesino de la hermandad. Sin embargo, el segundo cadáver no tenía nada que ver con su memoria principal.

Respaldado en la entrada de las cloacas de la ciudad, con una espada en el pecho y golpes severos de lo que podría considerarse garrotazos con puntas se encontraba el cadáver de un conocido por la madre susurrante:

–Este hombre… fue el hermano de mi señora.

–Quiero entender que por "Señora" te refieres a la madre susurrante.

–Este jovenzuelo pereció aquí, habiendo logrado escapar a la amenaza de Aka-no-shi. El único que salió de la ciudad–Naruto tomó la espada, y sacándola del pecho del cadáver la tomó en sus manos–. Este wakisashi es una de las armas principales de los guerreros de Hakon. Quizás sea mejor que la lleves tú.

–¿Qué te hace pensar que la necesito?

–Tal vez no. Pero estaré más seguro si la usas.

El gruñir de algo en las alcantarillas despertó la atención de ambos. Los pasos lentos de un ser cuadrúpedo se escuchaban acercándose a la entrada de las alcantarillas. El chapoteo de la alcantarilla dio a Naruto la oportunidad de frenarlo. Con cinco sellos de manos, Naruto pudo imitar el jutsu de su mejor amigo, especialmente una variante útil en este momento.

–Raiton: Chidory Nagashi…

–¡Espera, Naruto!

Naruto pudo retener su chacra, frenando su intensión de ataque.

–No sabes que intensiones tenga lo que sea que viene hacia acá.

–¡No puedes hablar enserio! Azura nos dijo que no confiaramos en lo que vivía aquí.

Los pasos arreciaron velozmente. De la alcantarilla emergió a la luz una creatura similar a un lagarto alargado del tamaño de un ser humano. Naruto ya había frenado el jutsu, por lo que solo pudo hacerse a un lado para repeler el ataque de la garra del enemigo. El ser salió despedido, cayendo a dos metros de ellos. Al encontrarse con la luz, este parecía haber perdido parte de su visión, cubriéndose los ojos por la luz del exterior. Ino fue la que entró en acción, lanzando la katana que Naruto le entregó recién, de tal manera que esta se abrió paso diagona por el hombro de la criatura hasta el medio de su pecho, fijando así el filo desgastado del arma. El reptiliano pereció casi al instante. Con la espada atorada en su cuerpo, nuevamente se encontraron desarmados.

–Esa espada era una basura.

–Sí, que remedio. Vamos.

Internarse en la fortaleza por las cloacas fue quizás la única forma de pasar desapercibidos. No así, adentro de las cloacas se había desarrollado una forma de vida inmunda. Los pobladores que escaparon al régimen de Aka-no-shi terminaron refugiados en las cloacas, donde no había alimentos, donde las enfermedades abundaban, y donde un ser más inmundo habitaba desde el inicio. Los reptilianos, conocidos entre los habitantes como sauros, no eran sino los maldecidos por un demonio reptante conectado a Enra por los subsuelos. Estos seres malditos devoraron al pueblo expulsado por Aka-no-shi, o los convirtieron en esclavos obligados a reptar las inmundas cloacas para limpiarlas de inmundicia, solo para recoger nuevamente lo que se acumulara. Solo un ser escapó a la influencia de los sauros. Este ser fue un lunático que se encerró al otro lado de una habitación, rodeado de barrotes de metal. Sin embargo, la inmundicia lo alcanzaba a él, y siendo una habitación pequeña en donde solo podía permanecer sentado en flor de loto, se convirtió en una prisión más que una salvación. Él fue el primero a quienes Naruto e Ino encontraron. Estaba hecho una estatua sucia y maloliente. Su piel estaba llagada, infectada y agrietada por la exposición a las cloacas. Su cabello se había caído hacía mucho, y sus huesos estaban engarrotados por permanecer en la misma posición durante demasiado tiempo. Moverse sería tan doloroso como imposible. Sin embargo su quijada y sus ojos se abrieron al escucharlos acercarse.

–Oh. Hola. Ustedes no son sauros. Tampoco parecen parte de Aoba. Menudo infortunio para ustedes. Al menos parecen estar sanos física y mentalmente, pese a haber caído en este sitio. ¿Qué hacen unos jóvenes guerreros en las cloacas de Aoba?

–Estamos buscando a la muerte roja –dijo Ino mientras Naruto observaba la jaula tratando de liberar a su habitante.

–Muerte Roja. Ese demonio no tiene forma de ser detenido. La muerte roja fue atacada en el pasado. Pero nuestros guerreros son suficientemente poderosos para detener lo que sea que se les lance. Nada los detiene una vez que han fijado su blanco. Excepto tal vez si su blanco es su líder.

Naruto comenzó a tratar de cortar los barrotes…

–Por favor. No hagas eso.

–Pero…

–Diez años sentado aquí ha tenido su repercusión. No me puedo mover. Ni siquiera siento mi cuerpo en estos momentos. Solo siento el dolor de mis extremidades inferiores, pudriéndose entre toda esta inmundicia.

–Tal vez podamos hacer algo.

–Lo harán. Derramar la sangre de Aka-no-shi es libertad para nuestro maldecido pueblo. Acaba con su vida y nosotros podremos ser liberados de nuestro pacto con Hakon y su descendencia. Solo prometan queatacarán el fuerte y matarán a esa creatura.

–Lo de la muerte me causa problemas.

–Entonces no habrá salvación para Aoba.

Ino miraba a Naruto y este entendía lo que ella buscaba. De hecho, no debía ir muy lejos para saberlo. Aoba era el sitio de descanso de muchos cuerpos que cayeron en nombre de esta guerra santa. Tomando un poco de aire, Naruto hizo lo que nunca hizo en el pasado.

–Prometo matar a Aka-no-shi.

–Prometerlo y lograrlo son dos cosas muy diferentes. Pero confío que lo intentaras.

–¿Qué es lo que hay que hacer para lograrlo? –Preguntó Ino.

–Solo debes llegar hasta la muerte roja y desafiarlo por el poder de Aoba. Una vez que lo derrotes, podrás elegir entre tomar control de los soldados o terminar con su sufrimiento y liberar las almas atrapadas en este sitio. Cualquier destino que elijas será mejor que lo que ocurre actualmente en este sitio.

–¿Cómo llego a él directamente?

–No se puede desde aquí. La fortaleza está muy bien vigilada. La mejor manera es salir y escabullirse en las sombras. Sin embargo, debo advertir que hagas lo que hagas, ellos te verán.

–¿Qué tal un señuelo? –dijo Ino.

–Un señuelo especial –dijo Naruto.

.

La fortaleza tenía su propia guardia activa todo el tiempo. Los berserker aunque eran fieros guerreros de desgaste, también poseían sus estrategias de distribución. No había una sola habitación sin un berserker, una trampa o una alarma. Además de su ferocidad, había algo más que los caracterizaba: su falta de deseo por sobrevivir. Técnicamente eran guerreros Kamikaze, dispuestos a morir si había la más mínima oportunidad de hacerlo. Y bajo esta condición cualquier intruso que veían era atacado por cada uno de los berserker.

En la fortaleza el arrastrar de los cansados pies de los guerreros era lo único que se escuchaba. Guerreros tan desgastados y maltrechos por las peleas contra los sauros que de vez en cuando invadían el fuerte para tomar alimento, o incluso batallas entre ellos debido a los fuertes ruidos accidentales. Es por esto que al escuchar una fuerte explosión en el centro de la fortaleza hizo que se desatara una fuerte avalancha de guerreros. De la explosión emergieron cientos de sauros armados con hachas y antorchas. Una batalla comenzó a librarse entre los berserkers y los sauros. Una batalla que hizo de pantalla de humo para Naruto e Ino, que escondidos en las sombras de la batalla, intentaron abrirse camino por la fortaleza. El choque del metal no era sino el eco de la muerte. Los sauros eran maestros de batalla frente a los agotados y desgastados berserkers de Aoba. Sin embargo la cantidad comenzaba a notarse. Y de los cientos de Sauros que habían emergido, miles de Berserkers les hicieron frente, superándolos en número uno a diez. Cuando el primero de los sauros pereció, este explotó en una nube de humo denso negro que permaneció suspendido. Un Genjutsu sonoro se escuchó, como si aún existiera un ser dentro del humo, provocó que los berserker atacaran el viento dentro del humo, atacándose entre ellos por segundos, antes de que estos mismos causaran una chispa, la misma que detonó la trampa del humo. Este denso polvo suspendido no era más que una versión a distancia del jutsu predilecto creado por la familia Sarutobi: Katon Haisekisho. Una sola chispa produjo una explosión que mató a todo aquel ser cercano a un solo clon de Sauro incendiario. Este encendió al siguiente, y al siguiente, y al siguiente, causando la mayor explosión que se viera en la historia de Enra, cimbrando los muros y destruyendo el interior de la fortaleza. De los berserkers de la superficie nada quedó. Excepto tal vez las cenizas restantes de la combustión acelerada por la explosión. En cuanto a Naruto, él e Ino se protegieron dentro de una cúpula de Magma, dentro se había llenado de agua donde debieron permanecer por un minuto, amortiguando así la explosión. Sin embargo, la fuerza de la explosión fue suficiente para afectarlos incluso dentro de este escudo. La piedra se resquebrajó antes de tiempo, y el agua tuvo que transformarse en hielo para soportar todavía más de la explosión.

Habiendo sobrevivido a su propia estrategia, ambos emergieron del hielo fragmentado. El cambio de densidad repentico y el golpe de la explosión causaron que ambos tuvieran problemas para recuperar el equilibrio. Sus oídos, principalmente, se vieron afectados. Por lo que necesitaron reposar un momento para recuperar al cien sus habilidades. Ocultos tras de los escombros de lo que parecía haber sido un almacén, ambos miraban al espacio tratando de alertarse por la posible aparición de algún enemigo. Más no así, sus ojos solo percibían sombras vibrantes de su entorno. Este pequeño momento de calma hizo que Ino sintiera la verdad de lo que era estar casada con el ninja más talentoso de Konoha.

–Tu… aunque asombroso… eres muy bestia a la hora de actuar.

–Tú ya sabías eso.

–Sabes cómo excitar a una dama, de mil maneras diferentes.

–Estoy seguro de que sabías eso.

–Idiota –dijo en mitad de una risita. Se levantó y mientras recuperaba el equilibrio, un berserker sobreviviente se levantó, apenas pudiendo caminar. Sabiéndose expuesta por la falta de habilidades, Ino vio su vida pasar cuando el guerrero se dirigió a ella con una espada en lo alto, saltando desde que le vio por no poder caminar coordinadamente. Mientras el tiempo de impacto se acortaba, un kunai atravesó el viento. Un Kunai de tres puntas, que al adelantar a Ino activó el Jutsu del dios trueno, siendo Naruto quien se pusiera entre ambos, reteniendo el brazo de la espada y acertando un fuerte golpe a puño cerrado. El berserker fue detenido en seco, rompiéndose el cuello con la debilidad de sus huesos causados por la explosión más el impacto contra efecto de ambas velocidades encontradas.

–¡No te atrevas a tocar a mi esposa! –Gritó Naruto, quizás el mejor acierto para con Ino. Tras de unos segundos, Naruto comenzó a sentir el puño paralizado por el dolor, demostrándolo de manera sonora con un grito ahogado mientras agitaba la palma abierta.

–¡Mi héroe! –Gritó Ino lanzándose a abrazar a su amado, mientras este soplaba su mano lastimada.

.

Para encontrar el objetivo de su misión actual fue necesario adentrarse en los interiores de la fortaleza. Según las palabras del habitante de las cloacas, la entrada estaba cercana a la torre, en una escalinata que dirigía varios metros bajo el nivel del suelo. Allí, tras de algunos cadáveres pertenecientes a sauros, se encontraba una sala de mando, una losa como mesa y un esqueleto enorme sentado en ella. Por más que esperaban saber si este se encontraba vivo, fue imposible determinarlo. Nada en la habitación parecía tener vida propia. Y más aún, nada en la habitación parecía poder sangrar.

–¿Acaso no está?

–Hay un enorme esqueleto allí. ¿Crees que ese sea Aka no shi?

–Morir de viejo. Alguien nos habría avisado. Después de todo, lo que buscan es su muerte. Este lugar está patas arriba desde que llegamos.

Naruto se puso en marcha, cruzando el salón y buscando en los alrededores lo que podría atraer a Aka-no-shi. En ese sitio no había armas, no había espacio. Parecía ser un sitio como cualquiera, quizás un altar… o una mesa para banquetes. Sin embargo el esqueleto era algo interesante. Al mirarlo más de cerca descubrió que el esqueleto estaba clavado… o alguna vez se quedó clavado por medio de una muy delgada varilla de metal, y de este emergía una gran mancha de sangre seca guiada hasta el suelo. Donde se demostraba una amplia mancha café de lo que pudo ser sangre. Este no era Aka-no-shi, sino el anterior guerrero que regía a los berserkers. El esqueleto era inmenso debido a que no se trataba de un ser humano. Un único cuerno pequeño revelaba su naturaleza como un posible Oni, una especie de ogro que solía habitar el infierno, en este caso Enra. Aunque estuviera clavado en el suelo, no era posible saber si esa era la forma como falleció en este lugar. Analizándolo un poco, notó una perforación explosiva, como si algo se hubiese hecho paso a la fuerza por el costado del cráneo que miraba directamente al ventanal. Al darse la vuelta, escuchó un silbido acercarse a gran velocidad, y con un poco de velocidad, esquivó lo que pudo haber sido el final de sus días. Una flecha de metal cruzó por el ventanal, clavándose exactamente en el mismo orificio del cráneo. Naruto de inmediato se puso a buen resguardo en un muro de piedra, mientras que su amada permaneció oculta de cualquier ataque.

–¡No te será sencillo tomar mi sangre, Heraldo!

Naruto e Ino se habían descuidado, y el enemigo ahora conocía su ubicación. Con su arco lanzaba enormes flechas metálicas del tamaño de jabalinas, tan poderosas que hacían cimbrar la pared. Estaban a merced de un arquero, un muy poderoso arquero a juzgar por el poder de sus flechas. Para tratar de mantenerse fuera del alcance, Ino y Naruto desaparecieron en el edificio, bajando todavía más hasta las catacumbas. En ellas, el escandalo causado por la explosión, atrajo a los sauros que comenzaron a atacarlos. Ahora era una batalla de desgaste entre ambos contra el mundo subterraneo hasta la siguiente posición. Entre ambos comenzaron a asesinar cada guerrero reptiliano que se le puso enfrente. En la siguiente posición, y luego de una centena de creaturas repartidas en el suelo de las alcantarillas, Naruto e Ino percibieron el sitio donde se refugiaba el demonio. Se encontraba en una torre a medio destruir, lo que lo colocaba en el perfecto lugar para fijar y tomar la vida de una persona, ser o demonio.

–Alcanzar esa posición será complicado –Dijo Naruto–. ¿Sugerencias?

–Para alcanzarle quizás podamos usar tus clones. Así gastará todas sus flechas.

–Intentémoslo.

Naruto convocó una cantidad masiva de clones, que comenzaron a salir por diferentes accesos de la torre. Al comenzar el recorrido para alcanzarlo, Aka-no-shi usó una flecha de luz, la misma que disparó al primero de los clones. Esta flecha se esparció entre los demás con una fuernte de electricidad, cuyo objetivo fue exterminar los clones uno por uno.

–Los clones no funcionan. Con esas flechas es posible que incluso nosotros tengamos problemas para atravesar el castillo –El estruendo de una de las flechas de hierro se hizo escuchar–. Y pronto derribará la pared.

–Si tan solo tuviera una forma de enfocarlo, tal vez podría controlarlo.

–No a lugar. Pero… Tal vez solo hace falta causar que no pueda enfocar.

–¿Cómo harías eso?

–Sígueme, y permanece detrás de mí en todo momento.

Mientras descendían, Naruto extrajo de entre su equipo una bomba de humo, la respuesta a sus problemas. Ató esa bomba de humo a una vara que tomó por el camino y se precipitó directo al pato central, descanso de los guerreros explotados. Sabiendo que no todos habrían muerto, la pelea real estaría asegurada.

–¡Lista, Ino!

–¡Lista, cielo!

Ino comenzó a usar sus manos para sellos, eligiendo uno de sus preferidos en cuanto a la lucha de tumultos. En el momento en el que salieron, Naruto arrojó la vara como si se tratara de una jabalina, justo en la trayectoria de la flecha que habían preparado para ellos. Al impactar, la bomba hizo desaparecer la posición de ambos, solo sabiendo de su existencia por el constante sonido de hierro chocando con hierro de los sobrevivientes de la explosión. Tratando de localizarlos solo por el sonido, Aka-no-shi lanzaba flechas adivinando el sitio donde se encontrarían los que daban el golpe. No así, los sonidos no parecían tener una dirección o una constante. Más bien pareciera que estaban por todas partes. Para cuando el humo se fue despejando, se pudo apreciar que los guerreros estaban solos en el patio, batallando entre ellos confundidos por un genjutsu. Ellos parecían estar peleando contra nadie, batallando fijos en la nada mientras el sonido del acero rebotaba contra el armadura de los guerreros o contra algún muro.

–¡No!

El rápido sonido de pasos en las cercanías hizo que el arquero preparara su flecha hacia la única entrada a la cima de la torre: una trampilla de madera en el suelo. Sabiendo que en cuanto algo saliera de allí, la muerte tocaría la puerta de alguno de los tres. No así, algo salió terriblemente mal. Cuando los pasos se detuvieron, se escuchó una cuchilla cruzando el viento, y el tiempo se detuvo para el demonio de la muerte roja. Su respiración se cortó de repente. Su cuerpo vagamente podía reaccionar, tirando el arco y la flecha por la falta de tensión. Aún con cinco segundos de consciencia, el demonio giró la cabeza para mirar a su victimario: Naruto estaba pegado al muro por los pies. Su rival desconocía esta clase de control de chacra, y eso le causó la muerte.

–¡Tu! ¡Tu no…!

Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de comenzar a apagarse por completo. Su cabeza se desprendió de su cuerpo cayendo esta por el borde de la torre. Su sangre, una sangre espesa como el lodo, fue derramándose en el suelo de la torre, desprendiéndose así de la vida y entrando en el castigo eterno de Enra. Una campana sonaba a lo lejos, una campana por encima de los cielos, anunciando la muerte de uno de los demonios de Enra, y provocando que algo cambiara en los alrededores. El fuerte estaba liberado. Y no había más amenaza en Aoba. Sin embargo, el precio no había sido el mejor.

Debido a la resistencia de guerreros en Aoba, este debió ser purgado antes de poder siquiera tener la oportunidad de enfrentar a la muerte roja. Los cuerpos de los guerreros carbonizados por la explosión se veían esparcidos por todas partes. Solo un autentico sobreviviente permanecía vivo. Y este se encontraba en las alcantarillas de Aoba.

Ino, que había permanecido oculta por Naruto con un jutsu de transformación, llegó a la cima de la torre solo para ser testigo de lo que pasó. Naruto, habiendo logrado matar al demonio permaneció contemplando su cadáver por un largo rato. Un cadáver que permanecía sentado en su lugar en posición de flor de loto debido a su incapacidad de poder moverse más.

–Pero…

–El anciano nos engañó. Pretendía ser un sobreviviente, siendo el único guerrero cuerdo en todo este sitio. Sus brazos eran lo único que podía mover. Era lo único que necesitaba. Sus piernas… jamás pudieron moverse. Él era un guardián de la fortaleza. –Naruto señalaba una atalaya a lo lejos, situada a doscientos metros de la fortaleza–. Desde ese sitio se puede tener una buena localización para atacar a su líder. Este fue en el pasado un gran guerrero que traicionó a todos por poder. La muerte roja… solo fue una forma de llamarse a si mismo. La definición de este hombre no es la de un demonio. Es la de un traidor.

–¿Por qué haría falta derramar su sangre?

–Este sujeto es un traidor. Un pecador contra su pueblo. Enra… es un infierno. Nuestra misión es impartir justicia a los pecadores aquí, donde no existe la justicia –Al mirar hacia abajo, algunos de los cuerpos de los guerreros se desmoronaron, pasando a formar parte del viento–. La fortaleza de Aoba existió realmente, y quien traicionó a su pueblo fue castigado aquí, obligado a defender aquello de lo que se apoderó en vida.

Naruto miró a lo lejos la tierra de Minges, sitio donde al parecer pocos eran los castigados. Esta tierra comenzaba a recuperarse de alguna forma, con la muerte de la muerte roja.

–Quizás ellos sepan lo que realmente ocurre. Ellos… y la Dama Misericordiosa.

.

.

.

Tardo mucho, tardo mucho en subir actualizaciones. Es solo que en mi cabeza se traban las batallas. Quien me conoce desde el principio de mi trabajo sabe que soy pésimo escribiendo batallas, sobre todo cuando quiero alargarlas y no puedo hacerlo. Realmente lo siento, estoy trabajando para este fic, queriendo terminarlo por completo.

–Cada que avanzamos, hay algo que no agrada mucho surge. Descripciones, pelea, estrategia para enfrentar al demonio en turno, definición de la historia, todo cuenta. Tratamos de convertir esto en uno de nuestros mejores trabajos, aunque debimos hacerlo separado para que no contrastara tan violentamente.

–Sugerencias, quejas, insultos y felicitaciones abajo en comentarios, nos ayuda mucho a plasmarnos e inspirarnos.

–Me llaman Kaede Tachikawa.

–Yo soy Kaito J

–Nos leeremos pronto.


	13. El paso de la arena roja

Recientemente había decidido borrar los capítulos de la segunda entrega de "La rubia que me ama, también conocida como cambio de caminos". Esto debido al cambio de genero tan repentino de una novela romántica a una de terror y suspenso. Sin embargo, y ya que esta es la que tiene a los lectores pendientes, he decidido publicar en ambas, pues no puedo esperar que todos sigan mis instrucciones y me gustaría que los nuevos lectores se enterasen de esta la primera parte. Lamento la tardanza, pero había cavado un hoyo en esta historia del cual no sabía como salir. Mucho me temo que aún no sé como hacerlo, pero avanzaré como pueda. Por su atención y el exceso de paciencia, muchas gracias.

El paso de la arena roja.

Al salir de Aoba, algunas cosas comenzaron a cambiar. Los berserkers agotaron cada uno de sus hombres, quedando solo uno con vida. Este se ubicó en el trono, arrodillado donde su rey le esperaba. Sin embargo, no pasó mucho antes de que este decidiera su destino, cayendo bajo el dominio de su propio acero. Las criaturas que esperaban en las afueras de la fortaleza cayeron al suelo sin vida, tendidas al sol para su perdición. Los seres que habitaban las cloacas salieron a la superficie durante la batalla, por lo que no quedó rastro alguno sobre ellos. La fortaleza durmiente se había convertido en las ruinas de lo que una vez fue el territorio de Hakon.

La noche les había alcanzado, y buscando un sitio donde pernoctar se encontraron con la atalaya. El puesto de vigilancia en la montaña desde donde Aka-no-shi diera muerte a su líder. Este era el mejor lugar desde donde poder vigilar. Con una escarpada escalada como único acceso, no había que preocuparse de intrusos. Y por lo que pudiera volar había una forma de encerrarse dentro, sin que nada los perturbase.

Acceder a ella fue complicado, pues trampas había al por mayor. Naruto necesitó acceder directamente a la atalaya de un salto, llevando a Ino en sus brazos. Una vez aterrizando dentro se aseguraron de que nada estuviera adentro, y una vez hecho esto se encerraron para disponerse a descansar. Aunque no fue una suite de lujo, fue agradable tener un momento de descanso en mitad de este mundo. Encerrados en la cima de la atalaya, Ino y Naruto se juntaron el uno al otro, tratando de abrigarse con lo que tenían.

–Sabes, eres el peor marido del mundo.

–Sí, lo sé.

–Mientras que muchas parejas suelen prometerse el cielo, tú… ni un mes después de haberte casado, me llevaste de camino al infierno, cazando seres terroríficos y matando arqueros con suficiente poder para lanzar jabalinas de acero como si fueran cuchillos.

–Ino…

–Solo estoy diciendo que cuando me pediste matrimonio, pensaba muy alto en la luna de miel. Visitar los países, tener nuestros arrumacos en cada uno y esperar que nos llegara una o dos deudotas que pagar. No es para nada lo que esperaba el día que me casé.

–¿Tú crees que esto es lo que yo esperaba? –Ino cruzó los brazos, su mirada era tan furtiva que sus ojos parecían brillar en la oscuridad–. ¡Obvio que no! Yo iba a hacer el viaje solo, ¿recuerdas?

–Si, ese fue otro error. "En la salud y enfermedad". ¿Acaso sabes lo que eso significa?

–Por supuesto que sí. Estar juntos en la salud y en la enfermedad, en las buenas y las malas, guerra y paz…una cosa es estar a tu lado y apoyarte, pero otra muy distinta es llevarte al infierno directamente.

–Todo esto se ha salido tanto de control. ¿Qué tiene que ver tu apellido con todo esto?

–Aparentemente mis antepasados solían tener ceremonias solemnes, espirituales donde se contactaba con espíritus. Uno de esos entes errantes fue la madre susurrante. Ellos solían pedir su bendición. Ella aceptó ayudar, siempre y cuando uno de los miembros de la familia jurara lealtad a la hermandad y se ocupase de los encargos de asesinato que ella le pidiera. Aceptar fue común, y había un nombrado heraldo de la madre susurrante, casi siempre un joven elegido por el jefe de clan. Pero… de la aldea del remolino no queda nadie, excepto por dos únicos sobrevivientes del clan: Uzumaki Karin y Uzumaki Naruto. Adivina a quien eligió la madre susurrante como heraldo esta vez.

–No lo entiendo. Azura fue elegida como nuestro primigenio protector. ¿Por qué la Madre susurrante tendría necesidad de…

–Somos los heraldos de Azura. Cada vez estoy más seguro de que ella no debió participar en esta guerra. Sin embargo, la madre susurrante si que intervino. Y usó lo que le quedaba de influencia para meternos en este sitio. Somos la última esperanza de los Primigenios –Naruto extrajo la sangre de Aka-no-shi mirándola con cierta curiosidad–. Todavía no entiendo todo lo que ocurre en este sitio. Pero comienzo a hacerme una idea. No hemos venido a liberar a Sorabe, sino a todos los que fueron anclados a este mundo sin vida.

–Bueno, si eso es verdad, la muerte de tantos tiene un objetivo. ¿Cuál es nuestro siguiente paso?

–Nuestro siguiente objetivo se encuentra tras el paso de la arena roja. Una tierra desolada por el asentamiento de un demonio aún más agresivo que el anterior. Este ser carga con el pecado de la gula, y es culpable de miles de muertes en este sitio, tanto soldados como inocentes.

.

El paso de la arena roja es un sendero entre montañas que se extiende por dos kilómetros, un paso de subidas, escaladas y un sutil hedor a hierro. Todo el sendero estaba minado de hierro bélico: armaduras, espadas y restos de metal tan dañado por el tiempo se desintegraban formando una densa capa de óxido en el suelo. De allí el color de la arena, pues los sedimentos de este sitio no eran sino restos de óxido en un camino escarpado.

–¿Qué es lo que sucedió aquí?

–Las guerras atraparon soldados y ejércitos en este lugar. Los cuerpos que se recuperaban eran desnudados y ofrecidos al demonio que habita este sitio. Muchos encontraron su muerte en este sitio. Algunos de ellos por error, otros por traición, y muchos por la guerra.

Avanzar por este lugar era extremar precauciones, puesto que cada uno de los rincones podía ocultar un soldado devoto del demonio regente. Pronto la arena roja metálica fue siendo reemplazada por una imagen un poco más devastadora. La arena pronto comenzó a parecer más pesada, más húmeda y firme, sin cambiar el color de su superficie. El aroma a hierro se intensificó, pero los sedimentos ferrosos fueron reemplazados por arena bañada en sangre. No estaba fresca, solo húmeda. Resultado de las batallas aquí libradas el suelo se tiñó de sangre y otros restos. Había huesos esparcidos como si se trataran de guijarros en el camino, algunos apilados, como si los lanzaran tras de haber hecho algo con ellos.

Ino comenzó a revisar los huesos, y cayó en cuenta de lo ocurrido allí. Huesos de humanos, de caballos, de bovinos y otras criaturas que ella desconocía. Todos ellos fueron usados para saciar el hambre de un ser de una mordida descomunal. Para esta criatura morder el fémur de un caballo debía ser como para un ser humano morder la pierna de un pollo, y de una proporción similar debía ser su potencia.

–Esto no puede ser. Un antropófago. Masticaron estos huesos con tanto esmero por extraer la carne de ellos.

–El demonio de este sendero es conocido por devorar a sus adversarios una vez los asesina. Es posible incluso que desee alimentarse más.

Mientras más se acercaban a la salida del paso, más se hacía claro que el siguiente ser era bestial, era despiadado y no le importaba lo que debiera hacer con tal de alimentarse. El aroma a sangre fue suplantado por podredumbre, suciedad y lama. El final del paso conducía hacia una fortaleza construida con los huesos de las víctimas. Grandes pilas de huesos a modo de muro sedimentario, solo puestos un hueso sobre otro sin ningún cuidado. Era más que nada una muralla de restos. Solo una entrada, una pila de huesos pulverizados quizás por el paso constante del demonio hacia su refugio improvisado. Naruto convocó nuevamente el modo sabio, débil considerando el poco chacra natural que había alrededor. Adentro solo localizó una enorme cantidad de chacra maligno, y nada más a los lados. Habiendo localizado a su objetivo, comenzó a planear lo que harían a partir de ese momento. No era posible rodearlo no saltarlo. Su sangre era importante para su misión. Lo único que quedaba era enfrentarlo. Acercarse a él sería complicado, sobre todo por la falta de una superficie estable a la cual aferrarse.

–No hay nada alrededor desde donde poder percibir el interior –dijo Naruto preocupado por la falta de planeación a la que debían enfrentarse–. Solo esa enorme pila de huesos.

–¿Qué crees que le pasara a los que lo alimentaban?

–Continuaron su labor… hasta que ya no hubiera nada de que alimentarlo.

Ino tragó saliva con pesadez.

–¿Esa cosa nos comerá?

–Si le damos una oportunidad es probable. Ni siquiera puedo verla. Sé que está allí. Puedo sentir un chacra maligno almacenado. Es como una urna de maldad. Será peligroso.

–Un demonio hambriento. Presiento que su estómago será lo que podría vencerlo. ¿Envenenar su comida, quizá?

–Necesitamos su sangre… además, ¿Qué le podríamos dar para alimentarlo, si solo hay huesos?

–Sí, buen punto. Y preferiría guardar las agujas Senbon para otro caso de vida o muerte. Entonces ¿Qué deberíamos hacer? Solo entramos, le damos una paliza conjunta…

–¿Te parece que sea algo sencillo de matar?

–Solo digo que dijiste que lo alimentaban con enemigos. Muchos de ellos podrían haber sido derrotados antes de traérselos de almuerzo. Si realmente ha pasado tanto tiempo sin alimentarse, quizás esté famélico y débil.

–La hermandad de asesinos no pudieron llegar más allá de Minges por algún motivo. Pero no veo que haya de otra. Deshacernos del elemento sorpresa será un suicidio, pero… No creo que haya otra salida. Entraremos.

–Si. En estos casos es donde seriamente lamento haberme separado de mi grupo al casarme. Shikamaru y Chouji nos serían de utilidad.

Naruto se puso en marcha, entrando pronto en el círculo que delimitaba los terrenos del demonio. Adentro solo podía verse un poco más de lo que había afuera: restos humanos secos, pulverizados y en putrefacción. El terreno se volvía inestable mientras más caminaban hacia el centro del seudo círculo. No había un alma dentro, nadie que pudiera haber sido la cena más reciente del demonio Kusaregedo. Ni siquiera Kusareguedo parecía asomarse a ver a sus intrusos. Las teorías de Ino eran ciertas. En el centro de todo el fuerte óseo se encontraba una estatua apenas viviente del demonio. Su piel y sus huesos estaban petrificados, tan frágiles como un arbusto seco. Era enorme: un demonio semi humano, con una cabellera muy menuda y piel tan rugosa como la de una serpiente. Sus ojos carecían de vida, ciego desde hace siglos. Sus brazos y piernas meras bolsas de huesos que poco o nada protegían. Lo único que tenía cuerpo real era su estómago: era enorme, una esfera de carne que emitía un rugido propio. Kusaregedo se había petrificado rodeando su estómago, quizás de hambre o quizás de dolor. Si algo quedaba de él era un rastro ligero de vida, la misma que usó para dirigirse a quienes le observaban…

–Ustedes… vienen a matar a Kusaregedo… –Su voz era la combinación del cansancio y la estupidez. El hambre lo convirtió en una creatura miserable, y su estado podía compararse con un árbol pudriéndose.

–¿No ofrecerás resistencia?

–Kusaregedo no peleará… Kusaregedo demasiado hambriento para moverse. Si Kusaregedo moverse, se rompe en dos. Mucha hambre, y mucho dolor.

–Comprendo.

–Kusaregedo desea muerte. Muerte libertad. No más dolor. No más hambre. Kusaregedo cenará en el tercer círculo… Kusaregedo volverá a su hogar…

Ino miraba a Kusaregedo apelmazado, imposibilitado para moverse. Por mucho tiempo este fue el demonio más temido del paso de la arena roja, pero ahora, tras de la guerra solo podía mirar a una figura apenas móvil por la cual sentir pena. Naruto en cambio lo vio como un objetivo. Un ser del que necesitaba deshacerse para seguir avanzando. Extrajo entonces un kunai y lo impregnó de energía de viento.

–Kusaregedo, eres culpable de crímenes de guerra santa, y mereces permanecer en este lugar viviendo eternamente con hambre por el resto de la eternidad. Sin embargo, la doncella misericordiosa ha optado por ofrecerte piedad. Recíbela y regresa al circulo del infierno al que perteneces, del cual no debiste haber emergido. ¿Algunas ultimas palabras?

–Bendita sea la doncella misericordiosa. Ustedes han sido buenos. Kusaregedo agradece no sean malos con el. Otro cazador desear nunca morir Kusaregedo. Cazador Malvado. Matar a todos menos Kusaregedo.

Al escuchar de un cazador, Naruto dejó de impregnar la cuchilla y activó de inmediato el modo sabio. De entre los huesos salió disparado un cuchillo, el cual fue detenido por un Kusareguedo, acción que le costo la fractura total de sus piernas. Ya en el suelo, Kusaregedo intentó usar sus brazos, pero el primero que apoyó se rompió de inmediato en dos.

–Vaya. Que esa creatura fuera suficientemente fuerte como para tratar de defenderlos es conmovedor, pero… nadie pasará por aquí nunca más.

Un hombre investido de negro, con varios de los huesos del lugar pegados a la tela comenzó a emanar de los restos. Una capucha cubría por completo su cuerpo, y un cráneo empotrado en el femur de un caballo era su arma.

–Es una lástima que hayan llegado tan lejos. Ni siquiera debieron haber salido de Aoba.

–¿Quién te ha mandado?

–Hakon. El muy imbécil creyó que podía controlarme. Pobre idiota. Ni siquiera él pudo controlarse a si mismo una vez estuvo aquí. Supongo que también los mandó un primordial. ¿Quién ha sido? ¿Hamako? ¿Hakon? ¿La madre susurrante?

–La doncella del perdón.

–Los heraldos de Azura. Entonces por fin ha decidido participar en la guerra. Pero… de entre todos los posibles candidatos solo manda a dos. Adivino: ella es tu esposa. Tiene sentido. Azura solo puede enviar amor a Enra, no guerreros.

–Te equivocas, cielo. Nosotros somos capaces como soldados.

–Veamos si es verdad –El cazador lanzó su maza improvisada, y extrajo de entre sus ropas un machete del tamaño de una espada. Acto seguido se lanzó hacia ellos, solo para ser repelido por Naruto. Este se lanzó hacia él, y en un movimiento le rompió el brazo del arma. El dolor hizo al cazador caer al suelo, adolorido por la obra del rubio sobre su brazo.

Levantándose para seguir arremetiendo, se dirigió a Ino, siendo apuñalado por esta con una aguja senbon directo en el cuello. El cazador cayó sobre sus rodillas, de espaldas torciéndose sin dolor. Sus brazos dejaron de responderle, sy cuello era lo único que podía sentir, y la desesperación se convirtió en su único sentimiento.

–¡¿Qué me han hecho?!

–Tantos que cayeron en tu trampa –Ino se dirigió al cazador con la necesidad de sentenciarlo–. Tantos que fueron devorados por esta creatura hambrienta.

–Si… no estuviste allí en la guerra, cielo. Cada uno de los soldados son pecadores. Cada uno de ellos fue culpable de crímenes atroces y actos imperdonables. Incluso ustedes deben serlo. Enra no es lugar para santos, ni para dioses. Aquí solo pecadores coexisten. Mi pecado fue el asesinato. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

–¿Nuestro pecado?

–En Enra solo entran aquellos que están destinados a permanecer aquí. Y la muerte es la única forma de salir. Hakon, Hamako, Sorabe… incluso la madre susurrante busca rescatar a sus soldados de su perdición. Pero cometieron un error. Los pecadores no son de fiar. Pronto convertimos este campo de guerra en nuestra propia tierra de mando. Algunos lograron el poder, y otros… bueno, solo espero poder alimentarme de la muerte de otros. Pero Azura… Azura no debería participar jamás en la guerra. La doncella del perdón suele apartarse de la guerra. ¿Qué es lo que han venido a hacer en Enra?

–He mandado a mis heraldos con la intensión de darles el perdón a quienes lo pidan, sea cual sea su deseo –La voz de Naruto era la voz de Azura, y sus ojos lo reflejaban. Sus acciones en este momento eran los de una doncella que buscaba justicia y misericordia–. Tu que has asesinado a muchos otros cuya misión era la misma que la tuya has de conocer lo que es la verdadera misericordia. Un último deseo concedido, para aquel al que usaste.

–¿A qué te refieres?

Una voz casi ausente se escuchaba acercándose al cazador. Una voz que se arrastraba entre los claqueantes huesos de sus víctimas anteriores. Un apetito salvaje que estaba por disfrutar una última vez los placeres prohibidos de su estirpe. Con sus huesos casi destrozados por intentar defender a sus libertadores, su recompensa le esperaba.

-I-ita-daki-massssu!

Con una voz temblorosa, ronca y casi sin vida, atrapó el rostro del cazador con su única mano útil, mientras que la otra fue usada como tenedor, atravesando el cuerpo del cazador por el cuello. El deseo de una ultima cena le dio suficiente fuerza para aprisionar la cabeza del sujeto y comenzar a apretarla. El cazador solo podía gritar de dolor, un alarido que helaba la sangre. Kusaregedo, que para este momento salivaba de manera profusa, arrancó sin esfuerzo la cabeza, escena que hizo que Ino se cubriera el rostro y gritara aterrada. Pronto comenzó por masticar la cabeza. El sonido del cráneo siendo resquebrajado a mordidas fue más que suficiente para hacer que cualquiera perdiera cordura. Naruto, protegiendo a Ino de un destino traumatico todavía peor, le cubrió los oídos y permaneció alerta por cualquier ataque sorpresa. Del cazador no quedó un rastro. Una vez saciada por última vez su hambre, Kusaregedo se acercó reptando como pudo. Le entregó el machete del cazadora Naruto y le hizo reverencia.

–Una última cena… Kusaregedo feliz de poder cenar… pero comida dio mucho sueño. Mi señor, ¿Puede Kusaregedo irse a dormir por fin?

–Buenas noches, Kusaregedo.

El demonio bajó la cabeza con mucho respeto a su libertador. Naruto tomó su kunai y de un solo tajo le quitó la vida al demonio. Con un frasco de muestras tomó sangre aún brotando de su cuello, esperando que con el sueño de la muerte encontrara descanso eterno.

Los huesos de su alrededor comenzaron a hacerse polvo. Miles de soldados ligados a Kusaregedo fueron liberados y enviados a Yomi, el lugar donde por fin encontrarían un auténtico juicio y reposo o castigo apropiado. Los huesos se volvieron arena, y con un paso de aire se esparcieron por todo el lugar, alejándose hasta perderse en Enra.

.

Pasó el tiempo, E Ino seguía a Naruto incondicionalmente hasta donde él se dirigiera. Distraída por la doble moralidad que existía en este mundo. Un ser humano, heraldo enviado por Hakon para librar una batalla había descompuesto su misión a tal grado que fue el principal enemigo de su propósito. Maltratar de esa manera a un demonio… un demonio tan gentil que… incluso ahora parecía completamente inocente de ello.

–No es justo –Se detuvo en el camino, apretó los puños y los dientes. Naruto se detuvo al instante para escucharle–. No puedo creer que un ser enviado aquí por los primigenios haya corrompido tanto su misión. Tenía la misma misión que nosotros.

–No es asi –Ino apretó aún más los puños–. Cada primigenio mandó su grupo para librar una batalla diferente, y en diferentes tiempos. Sus misiones eran diferentes y lograron hacerse con su propósito. Pero cada ser, cada heraldo y primigenio tenía un propósito diferente. Antes de nosotros llegaron cientos de heraldos, soldados al servicio de un heraldo que disponían a librar misiones personales. Una vez librada su misión, es posible que no pudieran salir de aquí… y encerrados sintieron que debían hacer algo. Muchos decidieron quitarse la vida, otros desearon poder y control sobre lo que aquí habita. Otros… muchos otros se perdieron a sí mismos… y terminaron como los berserkers. Completamente vacíos de voluntad y humanidad. No serán pocos los que encontremos sin una forma de reaccionar.

–Kusaregedo… tal vez no era culpable de sus crímenes –dijo Ino–. Vivir toda una vida alimentándose de lo que puedes encontrar, comiendo lo que te dan para sobrevivir…

–Te equivocas –Ino miro a Naruto, y este le mostró un semblante serio, quizás el más serio de todos–. Kusaregedo no ha sido forzado a vivir así. Él es así por que así lo decidió él. Cada ser que ha llegado a pisar Enra tiene un pecado que le persigue, y Kusaregedo no es la excepción. Antes de ser el demonio que fue, era un ser humano. Su pecado fue el parricidio y la antropofagia. Fue maldecido con un hambre feroz, y puesto en el tercer círculo del infierno. Fue allí que un demonio vio potencial en él… y le reclutó para sus filas. Todo lo que debía hacer era devorar prisioneros. Para él fue como el paraíso… hasta que terminó con todo su alimento. No justifico lo que hizo el heraldo de Hakon. Fue terrible e inhumano. Pero… lo que hizo Kusaregedo por mucho tiempo… tampoco merece la lastima de nadie.

–¿Por qué tener piedad de él?

–No fue piedad, Ino. Su sangre es requerida para terminar la misión. Si fue su deseo morir antes de terminar peor que antes, eso fue coincidencia.

Ino comenzó a pensar un poco en lo que refería a los misioneros de Enra, y una duda más que poderosa llegó a su cabeza.

–Naruto… una vez que terminemos nuestra misión… ¿volveremos a casa? O nosotros también...?

Naruto no tenía respuesta para eso. Bastante claro quedó en el mausoleo de los santos el poco deseo de los primigenios de liberarle de Enra una vez terminara la misión. Y es por eso y por otros motivos que Ino no debió venir con Naruto.


End file.
